Light and Dark 2
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Entre el amor y el destino, entre la luz y la oscuridad, hay sitio para los milagros... Continuación de Light and Dark
1. Prologue - The Beginning of Everything

**Light and Dark 2**

**Prologue **

**The Beginning of Everything**

_"El final es la parte más importante de una historia, porque muchas veces es solo el comienzo del verdadero final"_

Se encontraban, Miguel, Gabriel, Raphael, Jofiel, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de mármol esperando la aparición de su padre, ninguno de los 4 arcángeles emitía palabra alguna, solo se miraban los unos a los otros. De pronto ante ellos apareció la imponente figura del Dios, pero no venia solo. Junto al hombre más sabio del mundo estaba su hijo preferido, Luzbel.

- **Bienvenidos sean hijos míos** – Dios saludo a sus cuatro hijos – **los he reunido a todos para anunciarles que tomaré un descanso de mis funciones de señorear todo lo conocido** – anuncio con un tono sereno

- **Padre mientras estés fuera, quien va a guiarnos** – pregunto con preocupación Miguel

- **Para sustituirme hasta mi retorno, he decido escoger a uno de ustedes** – anuncio – **al más especial de todos** – miro a su derecha y le sonrió a su hijo mayor – **¡Luzbel!** – dictamino el todopoderoso a sus fieles seguidores

Aquella decisión tuvo un gran pesar entre el resto de los arcángeles, ya que era la primera vez que tendrían un gobernante distinto a su padre. ¿Cómo un igual a ellos podría gobernarlos? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos.

- **Padre, ¿está seguro de la decisión tomada?** – pregunto Raphael

- **Muy seguro** – Dios respondió – **hijos míos, no quiero que se preocupen, todo está resguardado, yo que los creé, sé lo que cada quien puede hacer y Luzbel puede gobernarlos y dirigirlos también como yo lo hago** – les aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

A pesar de las palabras de consuelo por padre de su padre, los arcángeles no habían quedado conforme con la decisión tomada, ninguno lograba comprender muy bien porque fue precisamente Luzbel el elegido para esa tarea, que lo hacía tan especial y tan diferente de ellos, seria a caso porque a diferencia de ellos, Luzbel no estaba hecho a la imagen y semejanza de Dios, sino mas bien fue creado con la esencia de este, quizás era por eso que su padre lo tenía como su favorito y lo amaba más que a ellos.

- **Si esa es tu decisión padre, entonces yo la acepto** – Miguel acepto el dictamen con humildad

Los otros tres arcángeles restantes solo guardaron silencio y asintieron con sus cabezas haciéndole saber a su padre que también aceptaban su decisión, quizás no la apoyaban pero definitivamente la aceptaban, y entonces fue que desde ese momento Luzbel, la más bella criatura de toda la creación asumió el cargo que le fue asignado y prometió cuidar de todo lo creado mientras su padre tomaba su merecido descanso.

Transcurrido el tiempo Dios retornó, y volvió a reunir a sus hijos, para hacerles saber que durante su perdió de descaso, había decidido crear una nueva criatura, a la cual llamaría hombre, lo haría a su imagen y semejanza, pero les daría el libre albedrió. Y no conforme con eso, les dijo a sus hijos que deberían amarlos, más que el mismo. Todos aceptaron, excepto uno. Luzbel, cuyo ego fue elevado por el huracán de las adulaciones, se negó a amar a la nueva creación de su padre.

- **¿Que oprime tu interior Luzbel? **

- **Padre no puedo, esos seres humanos que has creado, son malos, están rotos, vacios, sucumbirán con facilidad ante las tentaciones del pecado** – el arcángel le confesó con sinceridad

- **Ellos son mi creación más perfecta, con qué derecho te atreves a juzgarlos** – Dios reprendió a su hijo con un tono severo

- **Con el derecho que tú me has otorgado** – Luzbel le refuto con soberbia – **yo soy entre las criaturas de la creación la más bella, tu así lo has dicho; me escogiste como tu sucesor, cuando te fuiste a tu descanso, eso me da el derecho de poder decirte lo que pienso, lo que siento en mi corazón **

- **Tienes razón hijo, aprecio tu sinceridad **– aseguro Dios mientras lo estrechaba en un fraternal abrazo.

En términos filosóficos la palabra juzgar se define como un acto de deliberar acerca de la culpabilidad de un alguien, o de la razón que le asiste en un asunto, y sentenciarlo si es hallado culpable. Y aunque muchos lo ignoren en el reino de los cielos también hay juicios, claro que estos son muy distintos a los terrenales en muchas aspectos pero en lo que si se parecen es que muchas veces estos juicios tienen un final injusto para el ángel que está siendo juzgado.

- **Exilio** – sentencio Miguel sin ningún tipo de piedad

- **No pueden sentenciarme tan duramente solo por decir lo que siento **– Luzbel se defendió bastante enojado

- **No es por decir lo que sientes, se te juzga y se te sentencia por no ser capaz de cumplir con la petición de nuestro padre** – aseguro Miguel mientas miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor

- **Ellos van a decepcionarlo Miguel, yo sé eso** – le dijo con suavidad a su hermano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- **Ni si quiera le has dado una oportunidad, no puedes adelantar tu juicio** – hablo Uriel con suavidad quien permanecía a un lado de Miguel

- **Tu eres la menor de los 8 Uriel, tu inocencia no te deje ver con claridad** – le dijo con rapidez a su hermana menor

- **Veo con mucha claridad, y al mirarlos solo veo seres que no son perfectos pero si humildes** – le aseguro despacio a su hermano mayor – **si les diera una sola oportunidad es… **

- **No pienso darles ninguna oportunidad, simplemente porque no la merecen** – aseguro interrumpiendo a Uriel

- **Entonces no hay nada más que discutir** – finalizo Miguel con determinación mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano

- **Vas a tener que sacarme por las malas del reino de los cielo **– aseguro el arcángel mientras desenfundaba su espada con rapidez

- **¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarnos?** – pregunto Miguel mientras desenfundaba su lanza

- **Del mismo modo en que ustedes me exilian sin piedad** – aseguro Luzbel con bastante enojo y se le fue encima a Miguel

Miguel ágilmente detuvo el ataque de su hermano mayor el cual continuo arremetiendo sin piedad, la lucha entre los arcángeles era cualitativa ya que ambos poseían la misma fuerza, pero por más destreza o fuerza que Miguel tuviera su hermano mayor lo superaba en agilidad y esto trajo como consecuencia que tomara la delantera y lograra despojar al protector del fuego de su lanza, Luzbel golpeo el centro del pecho de Miguel con la plantan de su pie derecho haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el suelo, sin piedad alguna levanto su espada y la dejo caer contra el cuerpo de su hermano pero cuando el filo de esta estaba a punto de castigar al nuevo líder cuando sintió como el filo de una tercera espada se clavaba en su pecho

- **U, Uriel** – exclamo Luzbel con bastante dificulta – **tu, tu, me has** – intentaba decir mientras de apoco caí de rodillas aguantándose el pecho

Mientras su cuerpo descendía hacia el infierno, Luzbel podía sentir como su corazón se contraía con fuerza. No le dolía la puñalada en el pecho, sino quien se la había proferido. Desde su creación, le sirvió a su padre en como el hijo mas obediente, ahora él lo lanzaba al infierno, por decir lo que sentía, lo condenaba a la miseria sin piedad.

- **Padre** – gimio Luzbel mientras se arrastraba por el duro duelo del infierno – **PADRE** – grito con desespero rompiendo en un llanto de dolor profundo – **volverás a saber de mi **– sentencio en un susurro antes de quedar desmayado

Fue así, que comenzó, como un susurro, como una promesa. La más ligera de las brisas bailo sobre los gritos de un arcángel caído. Luego esa brisa dio paso a un viento, un viento de venganza. La semilla del mal germino en su corazón, transformándolo en un ser despiadado. Su poder aumento poco a poco, hasta alcanzar niveles inimaginables y eso lo llevo a convertirse en el amo y señor de las criaturas encerradas en las prisiones del infierno

- **Solo un rey, puede derrotar a otro rey** – Luzbel les informo a sus seguidores desde las alturas de su reino – **pues ahora yo soy el rey del infierno** – les aseguro con una sonrisa soberbia – **y en aras de la gloria, GUERRA** – sentencio con mucha firmeza y los miles de demonios que ahí se encontraban presente estallaron en gritos eufóricos

Todo estaba decidido, el cielo y el infierno se enfrentarían a muerte. Luzbel convoco a todos los demonios y espectros a pelear. Dios llamo a todos sus ángeles y santos a la batalla. El escenario elegido para llevar a cabo la gran batalla, fue el reino mortal, ya que era neutral y ambas tropas tenían las mismas posibilidades tanto de ganar como de perder.

- **Son muchos** – Balan susurro mientras observaba los ángeles que se encontraban aglomerados al otro lado del desierto

- **¿Acaso estas dudando?** – Agalarietp cuestiono a su hermano con un tono rígido

- **No, pero quizás ellos si** – el capitán le anuncio mientras le daba una mirada a sus soldados

Agalarietp miro sobre su hombro derecho a sus demonios, que esperaban pacientemente sus instrucciones. Pudo notar en el rostro de muchos un cierto temor. Temor que le decía que debía hacer algo, sino quería perder la batalla contra el reino de los cielos.

- **Tiemplen sus corazones, miren dentro de su interior, porque estamos a punto de alcanzar la gloria** – Agalarietp le aseguro a sus soldados con una gran sonrisa – **y nuestra recompensa será, que bailaremos sobre las espaldas de los ángeles caídos** – sentencio y los demonios estallaron en un sonoro grito de alegría

Al otro lado del campo, aguardaba Miguel junto a sus legiones de ángeles. El arcángel sonrió de medio lado cuando vio la euforia que mostraban los demonios. Tomo un gran bocado de aire antes de girarse para ver de frente a sus hermanos. Los cuales aguardaban pacientes y serenos.

- **De aquel lado** – hablo mientras señalaba a los demonios – **los demonios se reúnen, que sepan que no somos criaturas sumisas, somos guerreros de Dios, que sepan que preferimos morir de pie a vivir de rodillas ante un ser que se negó a obedecer a su padre y ahora se hace llamar Lucifer **– Miguel les hablaba con firmeza a sus ángeles – **hoy vamos a salvar al universo del misticismo, la tiranía y la crueldad del infierno, en este pedazo de tierra llamado desierto, las ordenes de Lucifer enfrentaran la aniquilación **

La gran batalla, que decidiría el destino de dos reinos, comenzó y uno a uno fueron cayendo los ángeles ante las espadas y lanzas de los seguidores de Lucifer. El derramamiento de sangre fue tan grande, que se podía llenar el propio mar. El ejército de Dios estaba siendo masacrado. La derrota parecía ser inminente. Entonces algo sucedió. Algo que ningún demonio ni ángel pudo predecir. En secreto Dios les había dado a sus ángeles un arma muy poderosa, la escondió en el fondo de sus corazones, con la firme intención de que esta despertara cuando ellos más la necesitaran. Y así sucedió. Aquella fuerza divina, aquella luz bendita, que fue bautizada con el nombre de "Espíritu Santo" exploto del interior de los corazones angelicales como una luz blanca, cegadora, y arraso con las miles de legiones demoniacas en solo segundos.

Hubo un vencedor "el reino de los cielos" los pocos demonios que sobrevivieron, se retiraron con la cabeza baja mientras los ángeles celebraban su inminente victoria. La astucia y la inteligencia del todopoderoso inclino la balanza a favor del bien. Pero Lucifer no fue derrotado completamente, el simplemente decidió aguardar con paciencia, hasta que una nueva oportunidad se le presentara.

Pasaron siglos enteros, en los cuales reino la calma y tranquilidad tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Hasta que un día, los grandes videntes de Dios, tuvieron una visión. Una nueva batalla llegaría a las puertas del cielo, una que no verían venir, una que sería más grande que la anterior, y la cual posiblemente no ganarían. El dictamen era irrevocable, el reino de los cielos caería sucumbido ante el fuego del infierno, y solo un ser podría salvarlos de aquel trágico final. Un ser con la fuerza suficiente para pelear la batalla final y la sabiduría necesaria para guiar a todo el reino de los cielos.

Entonces Dios comprendió lo que debía hacer. Tenía que procrear una nueva criatura, que fuera parecido a sus ángeles y los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo debía ser mejor que ambos. Miguel entendió el plan de su padre, así como también vio los riesgos del mismo. Sabía que una fuerza tan poderosa como esa, seria detectado por los videntes del infierno, y más aun si nacía de una virgen. Fue entonces cuando decido proponer que el vientre que encunara a ese ser, fuera el de una mujer común. Dios al principio se negó a dicha propuesta, porque eso rompía con toda la trascendencia de su ser. Pero acepto, confió ciegamente en su hijo mayor. Entonces fue así que Miguel decido esconder la luz en el vientre de una mujer común ante los ojos de sociedad, pero no ante los ojos del arcángel, que conocía la verdadera descendencia de esa mortal y esa misma descendencia era la que hacía, que su vientre fuera la cuna perfecta para la creación de su padre.

Así fue, como todo empezó, esos fueron los motivos por los cuales la luz fue engendrada en el vientre de una mujer, resguardada el día de su nacimiento y vigilada de cerca, hasta el día en que le tocara asumir su papel de líder, en aquella indetenible batalla, que ya se encontraba cerca. Tanto que se podía percibir su olor en el aire y se podía ver si figura en la negrura de la noche siniestra.

_"El reino de los cielos caerá, Dios y sus ángeles caerán, y tan solo un ser divino podrá salvarlos. Un ser divino y un mar de sangre de ángeles"_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	2. Chapter 1 - The resurrection of Lazarus

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter One **

**The resurrection of Lazarus **

_El término «resurrección» constituye un símbolo de la trascendencia, que se relaciona en parte con la creencia de una «vida después de la muerte»_

- **Leighton debes levantarte si no quieres llegar tarde** – le informo Rachel a su hija mientras entraba a la habitación de esta – **vamos cielo, no seas flojita** – pidió mientras quitaba el edredón para descubrir el cuerpo de su hija

- **Tengo mucho sueño** – protesto la rubia mientras cubría nuevamente su cuerpo con el edredón

- **Eso te pasa por desvelarte** – la reprendió duramente mientras nuevamente quitaba el edredón de su cuerpo – **vamos que es tu primer día de escuela y no es bueno que llegues tarde **

- **Es mi último año de preparatoria, qué más da si falto un día** – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama – **además tengo en promedio perfecto, así que no me afectara en nada **–aseguro la joven con ciertos aires de grandeza

- **Afectara tu perfecto currículo de asistencia** – la morena le hizo saber muy sonrientes antes de abandonar la habitación de la adolescente

- **Ah cierto** – dijo la joven mientras recordaba ese pequeño detalle – **odio los lunes **– aseguro cayendo nuevamente de espalda sobre su cama

Rachel estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo de su hija cuando esta descendió por las escaleras con una traviesa sonrisa marcada en su rostro, cosa que llamo la intención de su madre

- **¿Por qué tan sonriente?** – le pregunto con suavidad mientras empaquetaba el almuerzo

- **¿Acaso uno no puede sonreír?** – Leigthon cuestiono mientras se servía un vaso de jugo

- **Conozco tus sonrisas a la perfección y sé que esa que tienes en este momento es debido a que te estás acordando de alguna travesura que has realizado** – le informo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella

- **¿Travesura? **– pregunto divertida – **madre tengo 18 años, ya no estoy para andar haciendo travesuras** – le informo con rapidez

- **Aun no tienes los 18 años** – le recordó a su hija

- **Los cumpliré en una semana, así que ya es como si los tuviera **– aseguro mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa – **bueno ahora deber irme sino llegare tarde** – tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta

- **Leig **– Rachel llamo a su hija –** tu almuerzo** – le recordó señalándole la bolsa marrón que se encontraba sobre la isla de la cocina

- **Cierto **– la joven tomo la bolsa y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la salida

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hija salía de la cocina a pasos apresurados, era increíble que ya hubieran transcurrido casi 18 años desde la llegando de Leighton, no había pasado un solo día en que no le diera gracias a Dios por ese maravilloso regalo que le había mandado, pero también no había un solo día en que no le reprochara e incluso lo odiara por ese otro maravilloso regalo que le había quitado

- **Quinn **– susurro con dolor mientras suspiraba con fuerza intentando evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

Leighton llego a la preparatoria, caminaba distraídamente hacia su casillero cuando sin querer impacto de frente con un joven que vaina en dirección contraria, derramando su café la ropa del mismo

- **Por dios, lo siento tanto** – la rubia se disculpo intentando limpiar el daño causado a la ropa de la otra persona

- **Yo lo siento más, esta es mi camisa favorita** – se lamento la otra persona mirando su ropa completamente arruinada

- **En verdad lo siento**

- **Está bien, voy a suponer que este es la bienvenida que me da la escuela por ser nuevo **– dijo el joven intentando hacer de aquel embarazoso momento algo gracioso

- **¿Eres nuevo en la escuela?** – Leighton lo interroga

- **En la escuela y en la ciudad** – informo el joven con una sonrisa

- **Fascinante **– aseguro la rubia completamente embobada por la sonrisa de aquel chico – **soy Leighton Berry** – se presento extendiéndole su mano

- **Darker Than black** – se presento el joven estrechando su mano con la suya

- **Pues Darker como presidenta de los clubes de estudiante, ciencias, ajedrez y glee quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestra hermosa casa de estudio **– dijo la joven con su típica sonrisa de niña buena

- **Gracias, presidenta** – Darker agradeció bastante divertido – **oye ya que eres la presidenta, que tal si me enseñas donde queda el salón 5F** – le pidió mientras revisaba su horario

- **Claro, será un placer ayudarte, te enseñare todas las instalaciones para que no te pierdas en ningún momento**

- **Me parece perfecto** – dijo Darker sonriéndole seductoramente

- **Entonces, vamos **

- **Vamos **

Ambos jóvenes se fueron alejando por los pasillos, hablando de cosas típicas de adolescentes al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas coquetas que son solo propias de las personas que sienten cierta atracción física por otras

- **Rachel necesito, ups, lo siento** – Sandy se disculpo al ver que había interrumpido un momento intimo entre su jefa y su novia

- **Descuida, Cassandra ya se va** – Rachel le hizo saber

- **Así es** – afirmo la otra mujer – **¿te veré esta noche?** – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, y Rachel simplemente asintió, rápidamente dejo un corto beso sobre sus labios – **te amo** – le susurro con ternura

- **Se nota que te quiere** – Sandy dijo mirando a Cassandra alejarse a través de las paredes de vidrio

- **Ella ha sido maravillosa conmigo y con Leighton** – confeso la periodista con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Hablando de Leighton** – recordó el motivo que la había llevado hasta ahí – **acabo de revisar la lista de invitados de su fiesta y sobre pasa las 150 personas **– anuncio mostrándole la hoja en sus manos

- **¿Que?** – tomo el papel – **voy a matar a esa niña** – sentencio con enfado – **fui clara cuando le di mis especificaciones **– saco su teléfono celular y marco el numero de su hija – **esta apagado** – susurro cuando escucho la contestadora – **si le doy un celular es para que lo tenga encendido**

- **Se que no quieres escuchar esto, pero de igual forma lo diré** – tomo un poco de aire – **tu tienes la culpa de esto**

- **¿Perdón?**

- **No le has enseñado a Leighton a apreciar la vida por su belleza y color **– le informo – **sino por su amplitud material**

- **¿Quieres que me sienta mal por haberle dado a mi hija una buena vida?** – Rachel pregunto casi ofendida

- **No dije eso **

- **¿Entonces? **

- **Eres maravillosa como madre Rachel, hasta un ciego vería eso, pero hay veces que pienso que intentas cubrir a Leighton con lujos para que no vea su lado humilde** – la asistente confeso con sinceridad

- **Insinúas que intento volver a mi hija una persona cínica** – vio como su asistente bajo su mirada – **mira mejor ve a arreglar lo que falta de la fiesta de Leig** – le ordeno

- **¿Qué hago con la lista de invitados? **

- **Déjala así** – sentencio ocupando su asiento detrás de su escritorio

- **Claro** – acepto la asistente antes de abandonar la oficina

- Rachel suspiro con cansancio – **demonios Rachel ¿estás haciendo?** – se pregunto a si misma con dureza

Leigthon caminaba con Darker por el campo de futbol americano mientras los jugadores entrenaban y las animadoras practicaban sus rutinas. Durante casi toda la mañana se se mantuvieron juntos, solo se separaron cuando debían ir a clase. La joven Berry ya le había enseñado a su nuevo compañero casi todas las instalaciones de la institución, durante sus recorridos Darker conto que se mudo de Chicago porque a padre lo transfirieron de su trabajo

- **¿Entonces tu madre es periodista? **

- **Sí, bueno ya no, porque en estos momentos es la jefa de redacciones del New York Time** – Leigthon manifestó con orgullo

- **Vaya, eso es grande, debes sentirte muy orgullosa **

- **Si, lo estoy, y debo confesar que quiero ser como ella**

- **¿En serio? Estoy seguro que será una gran periodista** – Darker le dijo regalándole una mirada seductora

- **Gracias** – Leigthon agradeció sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada que el joven le regalaba

- **Ey Leig** – saludo un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros, y vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Futbol – **¿viniste a verme?** – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Hoy no Jackson** – la rubia se disculpo un poco apenada – **le estoy enseñando la escuela a Darker** – informo señalando al joven a su lado – **Darker, este joven guapo que ves aquí** – señalo al recién llegado – **es Jackson Marshall, mi mejor amigo **– presento al joven

- **Mucho gusto, soy Darker Than black** – se presento tendiéndole su mano derecha Jackson

- **Que nombre tan raro** – Jackson dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del nuevo estudiante – **¿acaso perteneces algún culto funesto?**

- **Jackson **– Leigthon reprendió a su amigo con seriedad – **tu broma es de mal gusto**

- **¿Quién bromeaba? **

- **Oye Marshall, será mejor que regreses aquí, sino quieres pasar el resto del entrenamiento dando vueltas alrededor del campo** – el entrenador advirtió al joven con dureza

- **Ya me tengo que ir** – anuncio el joven algo asustado – **pero te llamare luego Leig** – le hizo saber a su amiga antes de irse

- **Lo siento, el no suele ser así** – Leigthon se disculpo por su amigo

- **Descuida, a decir verdad mi nombre si deja algo que pensar** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **A mí me parece bastante llamativo** – la joven rubia le hizo saber con una mirada coqueta – **bueno, ahora te mostrare el auditorio, el cual es mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela **– aseguro agarrando la mono del joven para guiarlo

Mientras ambos jóvenes se alejaban inmersos en su propio mundo Jackson a lo lejos los seguía fijamente con su mirada. No le había agradado para nada el chico nuevo y mucho menos le agrado el hecho de que su mejor amiga se encontrara tan entusiasmada con dicho joven.

- **Estoy en casa** – Rachel se anuncio apenas cruzo la puerta – **Leig** – llamo a su hija

- **En la sala** – informo la adolescente

- **¿Qué haces?** – La morena pregunto al ver a su hija sentada en el sofá con su portátil sobre sus piernas – **espero que sea la tarea** – advirtió mientras se sentaba a su lado

- **Estoy terminando un informe sobre la segunda guerra mundial** – Leigthon informo sin apartar su vista de la pantalla – **¿pensé que saldrías a cenar con Cassandra? **

- **Cancelo nuestra cita a última hora debió a una reunión** – suspiro con cansancio – **¿cómo estuvo tu día?**

- **Genial, hay un chico nuevo en la escuela y pase todo el día enseñándole las instalaciones y conociéndolo un poco** – le informo a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Por qué esa sonrisa? **

- **¿Qué sonrisa? **

- **¿Esa que pusiste al hablar del chico nuevo? **

- **No puse ninguna sonrisa **

- **Leigthon, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? **

- **Se llama Darker, y acaba de mudarse de Chicago, y es un chico muy guapo, e interesante **– la adolescente admitió sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban – **hasta hora no he conocido a ninguno así**

- **¿Qué hay de Jackson? **

- **Jackson es lindo, amable, e inteligente, pero no tiene ese misterio que a Darker le sobra, es posible sentir atracción por una persona de forma inmediata **

- **Si, es posible, y eso es gracias a que hay una conexión, pero también debes irte con cuidado, no puedes lanzarte de buenas a primeras **

- **De acuerdo, si me pide matrimonio, le diré que lo pensare un poco **

- **¿Matrimonio? **

- **Es una posibilidad** – le respondió con una sonrisa divertida

- **Es bueno ver que estas de excelente humor, porque tengo que llamarte la atención por algo** – la morena le hizo saber – **la lista de invitados de tu fiesta, llega a los 150 invitados **

- **Que te puedo decir, soy muy popular **

- **Teníamos un acuerdo Leig, iban a ser menos de 100 personas **

- **Lo sé, pero en verdad soy muy popular, y es mi fiesta de 18 años, no puede negarme que quiera celebrarlos por todo lo alto **

- **Leig… **

- **Tenemos mucho dinero, porque guardarlo, si podemos gastarlo en causas nobles **

- **¿Realizar una fiesta de más de 10 mil dólares en una causa noble? **

- **Con temor a sonar malvada, diré que si es una causa noble** – vio como su madre fruncía su ceño – **por favor no vayas a recortarme el presupuesto** – suplico con voz de niña pequeña – **por favor, por favor**

- **De acuerdo, no habrá recortes** – Rachel le dijo a su hija con suavidad – **pero debes prometerme que intentaras no gastar tanto dinero de ahora en adelante **

- **Lo prometo** – dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha – **ahora, ¿quieres ver una película? **

- **¿Qué hay de tu tarea? **

- **Ya está terminada, y es temprano, así que podemos sentarnos a ver una película mientras comemos cositas que engordan **– sugirió con entusiasmo

- **De acuerdo, iré a preparar las cositas que engordan y tu elige la película** – le informo a su hija antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina

La noche estaba más negra de lo normal, un alma solitaria caminaba despacio a través de la lapidas del campo santo, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pero no sentía dolor alguno, solo quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. De repente, de la tierra emano el cuerpo de un zombi hambriento, y sin perder el tiempo se lanzo sobre la persona que caminaba a través de las tumbas

- **Rayos **– Rachel exclamo impresionada por la escena que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento – **¿podemos ver otra cosa?**

- **¿Por qué? **–Leighton pregunto sin apartar su mirada del televisor

- **No me gusta el tema de esta película** – la morena confeso

- **Por dios, no me digas que a la edad que tienes, le temes a una simple película de terror **– Leighton interrogo a su madre con una traviesa sonrisa

- **No tengo miedo, simplemente no me gusta** – se defendió de las acusaciones de la adolescente

- **Yo creo que tienes miedo** – la acuso nuevamente – **vamos, confiésalo** – pidió retándola

- **No voy consentir que me trates así** – la periodista anuncio señalando con su dedo a su hija

- **Oh vamos, ¿a que le tienes miedo?** – Leighton le pregunto – **a que un muerto se salga de su tumba y camine por la calles de New York buscándote** – dijo en un tono divertido – **Rachel, soy el que estaba muerto y ahora estoy vivió, vengo a buscarte para que vivamos juntos** – arremedaba mientras fingía ser un zombi

- **Basta Leig, no es gracioso** – Rachel le exigió a su hija

- **Si lo es, porque soy un zombi** – la joven seguía burlándose

- **Estas castigada** – la morena sentencio antes de abandonar la sala

- **Eso no me importa** – anuncio la joven rubia mientras retomaba nuevamente el hilo de la película – **ten cuidado que en una noche oscura y lluviosa como esta, los muertos suelen salirse de sus tumbas** – exclamo con un tono de voz suficientemente alto para que su madre la escuchara

Un fuerte relámpago ilumino todo el campo santo, las gotas de lluvias caían sin cesar y golpeaban la lapida de aquella vieja tumba sin nombre. De pronto una mano traspaso la tierra, quedando suspendida en la superficie, moviéndose de un lado a otro, segundos después una segunda mano apareció. Poco a poco la tierra se fue abriendo, y un cuerpo broto de aquella profunda sepultura, enterrando sus dedos en el suelo fangoso mientras se arrastra lejos de su sepulcro

- **AHAHAHAHAHA** – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrastraba por el fangoso suelo

Después de haberse arrastrado unos tres metros, se rindió ante su cansancio quedando boca arriba mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Sintió como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro mientras el sonido de la noche se hacía presente en sus sentidos auditivos, durante unos segundos se dedico permanecer en esa posición, la confusión en su mente se volvía cada vez más aguda, hacia solo unos minutos que era un cadáver pestilente, ahora todo su organismo estaba regenerado completamente

- **He regresado** – susurro mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el oscuro cielo – **he regresado** – repitió intentando convencerse de lo que estaba sucediéndole

_Lázaro dormía el sueño eterno cuando el hijo del hombre con voz fuerte le pidió **"Lázaro levante y anda" **y con un verdadero milagro de Dios, el cuerpo de aquel pobre cristiano se levanto ante la petición proferida por su buen amigo y salió de su sepulcro a encontrarse nuevamente con el mundo terrenal_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota: **primero que nada un cordial saludo a las personas que siguen esta historia. Segundo les pidió una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me quede sin compu así que se me ha hecho un poco difícil el poder escribir y actualizar.

**Personajes:**

**Leigthon Berry – Sophie Lowe**

**Darker Than black – Peter Gadiot**

**Jackson Marshall – Michael Socha**


	3. Chapter 2 - From Hell

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Charter Two**

**From Hell **

_La vida es muy rápida; hace que los ángeles pasen del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos_

Un fuerte relámpago ilumino todo el campo santo, las gotas de lluvias caían sin cesar y golpeaban la lapida de aquella vieja tumba sin nombre. De pronto una mano traspaso la tierra, quedando suspendida en la superficie, moviéndose de un lado a otro, segundos después una segunda mano apareció. Poco a poco la tierra se fue abriendo, y un cuerpo broto de aquella profunda sepultura, enterrando sus dedos en el suelo fangoso mientras se arrastra lejos de su sepulcro

- **AHAHAHAHAHA** – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrastraba por el fangoso suelo

Después de haberse arrastrado unos tres metros, se rindió ante su cansancio quedando boca arriba mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Sintió como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro mientras el sonido de la noche se hacía presente en sus sentidos auditivos, durante unos segundos se dedico permanecer en esa posición, la confusión en su mente se volvía cada vez más aguda, hacia solo unos minutos que era un cadáver pestilente, ahora todo su organismo estaba regenerado completamente

- **He regresado** – susurro mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el oscuro cielo – **he regresado** – repitió intentando convencerse de lo que estaba sucediéndole

Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo incesantemente, mientras los relámpagos continuaban iluminando el cielo oscuro. Abrazaba con fuerzas su propio cuerpo mientras arrastraba sus pies, sentía su cuerpo cansado y no era para menos, había caminado ya un largo trayecto desde que salió de cementerio, apenas estuvo afuera pudo notar que se encontraba en una parte muy recóndita de la ciudad, no lograba ubicarse con claridad, no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba específicamente, por lo que opto solo por caminar en línea recta hasta que pudiera encontrar ayuda.

Escucho un leve zumbido a sus espaldas que hizo que detuviera su marcha, se giro de apoco y se encontró con la respuesta que estaba buscando desde hacía ya dos horas

- **No puede ser** – susurro con temor observando a la figura que se encontraba frente a sus ojos

- **Máximum lux lucís** – exclamo la misteriosa figura mientras agitaba una de sus manos hacia adelante

Un gran círculo de energía golpeo con fuerzas su cuerpo, lanzándolo varios metros de distancias, dejándolo inconsciente. La figura misteriosa rápidamente se acerco para levantarlo, posarlo sobre sus hombros y desaparecer en la penumbra de la noche negra.

- **Ha llegado la hora de atacar** – Agalarietp anuncio

- **Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco mas Agalarietp** – Balan le pidió a su hermano – **tenemos que ser muy cautelosos si queremos triunfar**

- **Hemos movido cada pieza del ajedrez de forma adecuada, nuestra arma secreta esta justo donde debe estar, ahora es tiempo de dar la estocada final** – hablo con firmeza – **la balanza está a nuestro favor**

- **No te confíes Agalarietp, recuerda que Dios es sorpresivo** – Lilith le recordó a su esposo

- **Tu esposa tiene razón, ambos estuvimos en la batalla final contra el reino de los cielos y recuerdo bien que después llevar la ventaja, Dios nos sorprendido horriblemente** – Balan le recordó

- **Noto un poco de negatividad en el habiente, se que somos demonios, pero no por eso debemos ser tan negativos** – Agalarietp los reprendió con enfado – **Puede que durante un tiempo el pudo ser sorpresivo, pero todos sus movimientos ya los conocemos** – el demonio aseguro con soberbia – **ahora somos nosotros los sorpresivos, conocemos cada pasa que el reino de los cielos dará, mientras que ellos no conocen nada de lo que haremos nosotros **

- **Lo dices por los dos cristales que llevas guindados en tu cuello** – Balan le pregunto

- Agalarietp miro los cristales luego miro a su hermano – **lo digo porque es la realidad** – le aseguro – **una nueva era se acerca, una donde la oscuridad reinara y nuestro señor Lucifer será el líder supremo de todos los reinos, el tiempo de Dios y sus ángeles ha terminado, el tiempo de nuestro señor Lucifer y sus demonios ha de comenzar **

- **Credimus **– Balan y Lilith profirieron al mismo tiempo

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo despacio, sentía como un fuerte martilleo golpeaba constantemente su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba cansado, observo durante unos segundos el techo de aquel lugar, giro su cabeza levemente paseando su mirada a su alrededor, supo de forma inmediata que se encontraba en una vieja y abandonada bodega, despacio se fue incorporando, cuando escucho no muy lejos un leve silbido, reconocía aquella melodía, era el mismo cantico angelical que tocaban los querubines en las orillas del paraíso, busco con rapidez a la persona que emitía dicha melodía y su corazón se acelero cuando la encontró parada a sus espalda, a solo cinco pasos de distancia

- **Jofiel** – susurro sin poder creérselo

- **Raphael**

- **¿Estoy fuera de la celda de Lucifer? **

- **Estas fuera, porque yo te saque **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Nuestro padre me lo ordeno** – le respondió con mucha serenidad – **algo muy malo está sucediendo Raphael y tu eres la único que nos puede ayudar**

Porque el hombre más sabio del mundo necesitaba a un hijo caído, el cual trato de realizar una extinción a sus espaldas, ese mismo que se escapo de las cárceles del cielo e intento acabar con una de las más maravillosas de sus creaciones como lo es el la luz, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Raphael

- **No puedo creer lo que me dices** – Raphael dijo con desconfianza

- **Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto** – Jofiel ratifico toda su información

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque era lo que pedias en tu ruegos Raphael, o acaso me equivoco** – Raphael tembló ante aquellas palabras – **siempre te sacaban de aquella cueva en la cual estabas encerrado, te subían a una mesa de piedra para aplicarte las torturas mas barbarás que existen, te rompía la carne y los huesos sin piedad, luego te devolvían a tu celda, la cual se encontraba apestosa a sangre, tu sangre, te decían que tu sufrimiento podía acabar si aceptabas unirte a ellos, si aceptabas torturar otra alma caída como la tuya, entonces te negabas rotundamente, al día siguiente tu cuerpo había sanado completamente y nuevamente te volvían hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, te torturaban con la firme intención de enloquecerte de dolor para que cedieras a sus peticiones, entonces ahí en tu pleno lecho de sufrimiento rezabas para poder mantenerte cuerdo, lo hacías con la firme esperanza de que tus suplicas fueran escuchada por nuestro padre, pedias perdón por tus errores y aceptabas que merecías estar donde estabas, pero que si te daba una nueva oportunidad, remendarías todo el mal que habías hecho y nunca más volverías a pecar de soberbia** – observo como los ojos de su hermano estaba empañados de lagrimas – **adivina que hermanito, tus ruegos si fueron escuchados, tienes una segunda oportunidad**

- **Te escucho** – susurro el ex arcángel

- Jofiel suspiro – **la batalla final se acerca, y no estamos preparados para enfrentarla** – relato mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro – **nuestras filas están muy bajas, muchos de nuestros soldados han perdido su fe, se han lanzado en desgracia, si continuamos así, no tendremos suficientes ángeles para la batalla final**

- **Menudo problema** – anuncio Raphael con preocupación – **¿qué hay de la Luz? es el arma más poderosa que se tiene, no **

- **Un líder no puede ganar una guerra sin un ejército** – Jofiel le recordó a su hermano

- **¿Qué opina Miguel?**

- **Nada**

- **Nada, me dices que la mano derecha de nuestro padre le importa poco lo que está sucediendo **

- **Miguel no opina nada, porque no sabe lo que está sucediendo**

- **¿Cómo es eso posible? **

- **Desde hace unos meses que está desaparecido, al igual que Uriel** – miro fijamente a su hermano – **estamos casi seguros que Lucifer los tiene prisioneros en un lugar muy apartado del infierno, uno al cual ningún ángel se atreve a llegar y si lo hace, no logra salir con vida **– relato

- **Empiezo a comprender para que me necesita nuestro padre** – dijo con un tono bastante serio

- **Raphael tú has estado en el infierno mucho tiempo, has visto y vivido cosas que ningún otro ángel o arcángel podría soportar y es por eso que eres el indicado para esta misión**

- **No quiero regresar a ese lugar** – Raphael se negó

- **Pues me temo que no tienes alternativa** – el arcángel tomo un poco de aire – **debes encontrar a nuestros hermanos y traerlos de regreso** – le ordeno

- **Voy a necesitar mi gracia** – el ex arcángel le hizo saber

- **De eso me encargo yo** – Jofiel dijo antes de sacar un pequeño cristal con una luz blanca en el centro – **prepárate hermano, estas a punto de ser un arcángel nuevamente** – arrojo el cristal fuertemente contra el suelo logrando hacer que este se rompiera

Una luz blanca invadió todo el lugar, luego dicha luz se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Raphael adentrándose en el interior del mismo. El arcángel grito fuertemente mientras sentía como su gracia regresaba a su cuerpo, de apoco la luz se fue apagando y los sus ojos de Raphael resplandecieron con fuerza

- Raphael vas de regreso al lugar que incluso nuestro padre teme pisar, muchos han sido los que han fallado, aprende de ellos, pero no cometas los mismos errores, eres la única esperanza que tienen Uriel y Miguel

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de Raphael mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por los oscuros pasajes de las cárceles del infierno. Cada paso que daba no podía evitar recordar las torturas sufridas por parte de los demonios que lo torturaron sin cesar. Trago con fuerzas intentando no poder su valor

- **La fe me da fuerzas** – susurro para sí mismo mientras continuaba su marcha

Quinn mantenía su cabeza metida entre sus rodilla mientras intentaba no perder el conocimiento. De pronto escucho la puerta de la celda abrirse, levanto su cara para ver como dos demonios arrastraban en cuerpo maltrecho de Miguel y lo arrojaban al suelo. Escucho a su hermano quejarse en un susurro mientras se arrastraba. Cada día era la misma rutina, los sacaban de la celda, y los torturaban sin piedad hasta casi matarlos.

- **¿Qué tan mal fue esta vez?** – pregunto Quinn sin moverse de su lugar

- **Juro que cuando recupere mi gracia, voy matar a estos malditos demonios** – Miguel exclamo mientras respiraba con dificultad

- **¿En verdad crees que vamos a poder recuperar lo que nos han robado?**

- **Que tu hayas perdido la fe, no significa que yo lo hare** –Miguel le hizo saber con firmeza

- **No es cuestión de fe, es cuestión de realidad** – Quinn se defendió – **y nuestra realidad es una sola, estamos más lejos de la gracia de lo que alguna vez imaginamos estar, y nuestra fe no nos va a sacar de aquí **

- **Lo hare yo** – anuncio una voz interrumpiendo la discusión de los arcángeles

- **Raphael** – pronunciaron a una misma voz

- **Lindo coro** – Raphael dijo con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la celda

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Miguel interrogo a su hermano

- **Creo que es bastante obvio** – Raphael exclamo enseñándole las llaves – viene a rescatarlos

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque nuestro padre me lo ordeno **

- **De los millones de ángeles que hay en el cielo, nuestro padre decide mandarte a ti a buscarnos **– Miguel no podía creer lo que su hermano decía

- **Lo hizo porque soy el único ángel que ha logrado mantenerse cuerdo durante su estancia de 100 años en las celdas de Lucifer **

- **Era lo que te merecías por revelarte contra nuestro padre, intentar acabar con la luz y por asesinarme** – Quinn le dijo con un tono rígido

- **Si, lo que digas** – dijo Raphael restándole importancia a las palabras de su hermana menor – **las cosas no están nada bien en el reino de nuestro padre, los ángeles están desconsolados, confundidos y perdiendo su fe, les falta su líder** – anuncio despacio mientras miraba fijamente a Miguel

- **No podemos irnos Raphael** – Miguel le informo con suavidad – **no sin antes recuperar nuestra gracia **

- **¿Dónde está?**

- **La tiene**** Agalarietp****colgada en su cuello **

- **Tenemos que robárselas **

- **¿Cómo lo hacemos? **

- Raphael medito durante unos segundos, luego levanto su mirada hacia sus hermanos que aguardaban forma expectante – **solo hay una forma** – anuncio con despacio

El sonido de los tambores redoblaban con fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que las trompetas soplaban un terrorífico y macabro sonido, mientras que los demonios danzaban en una perfecta coordinación alrededor de una gran fogata.

- **Demonios burlones** – susurro Raphael mirando la danza que realizaban – **y allá esta nuestro objetivo **– dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia las alturas donde se encontraba Agalarietp

Agalarietp se encontraba en las alturas, sentado en un trono de oro, portando como vestimenta solamente un pantalón de cuero negro que tenía varias rasgaduras en su parte superior, el torso del demonio estaba descubierto, y en ambos brazos portaba dos cintas rojas amarradas a la altura de sus bises. A la derecha del demonio estaba Balan, quien portaba una vestimenta bastante parecida a la de su hermano, lo único que lo diferenciaba era el color del pantalón, pues el que este portaba era de color azul claro. A la izquierda de Agalarietp estaba su esposa Lilith, la cual vestía una falda de cuero negro color y su torso estaba cubierto por un pequeño top del mismo color de su falda, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por mayas negras, y sus rostro estaba perfectamente pintado.

- **Bien, yo iré por ****Agalarietp****, una vez que tenga la gracia de ambos abrirán el portal para que nos larguemos de aquí **– Raphael le entrego un pequeño cristal rojo a Miguel – **si no logro lo acordado, se irán sin mí, no jueguen a ser héroes donde no deben ser víctimas** – les ordeno a sus hermanos antes de cubrir su cabeza con la capucha de su túnica

Raphael comenzó abrirse paso a través de los demonios que seguían danzando. Su propósito era intentar tomar la gracia de sus hermanos que colgaba del cuello del demonio. El arcángel detuvo su marcha cuando vio a Agalarietp tomar la mano de Lilith y descender de a poco hasta quedar en medio de los demás demonios y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, Raphael los observaba desde la distancia. Empuño su daga y con precaución se fue acercando sigilosamente. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza, su objetivo se encontraba a solo dos pasos, con rapidez levanto su brazo para lanzar su ataque. Pero los sentidos de Agalarietp eran muy agudos. Por lo que ágilmente el demonio detuvo el brazo de Raphael antes de que la daga pudiera tocar su piel.

- **Miren que sorpresa** – exclamo del demonio con una pequeña sonrisa – **hermanos tenemos un invitado especial a nuestra reunión **– apretó con fuerza la muñeca del arcángel logrando hacer que este cayera de rodillas

Agalarieth golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Raphael tirándolo al suelo casi inconsciente. Todos los demonios que se encontraban alrededor rieron ante lo sucedido. Raphael sacudió su cabeza intentando despertarse.

- **Tenemos que ayudarlo** – Quinn sentencio al ver lo que sucedida con su hermano

- **Dijo que nos quedáramos aquí** – Miguel le recordó

- La rubia bufo con frustración – **lo mataran si no hacemos nada** – insistió con desespero

El rechinar de la espada desenfundada de Agalarieth hizo que Raphael temblara ligeramente. Sentía miedo de lo que pasaría, pero no se doblegaría, ni mucho menos suplicaría por piedad.

- **No sé como lograste salir de la celda de mi señor, pero te aseguro que fue la peor decisión que pudiste tomar** – Agalarieth sentencio mientras apuntaba al arcángel con su espada

- **Descuida Agalarieth, que yo solo bien por una cosa** – aseguro Raphael con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Qué? **

- **Esto** – el arcángel de un solo tirón le arranco del cuello los pequeños cristales que contenían la gracia de sus hermanos

Agalarieth abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver lo sucedido y sin pensarlo le lanzo una fuerte embestida a Raphael con su espada. El arcángel logro esquivar el ataque con facilidad, se puso rápidamente de pie. Un demonio lo ataco por la espalda pero antes de que este pudiera hacerle daño cayó al piso inconsciente, gracias a una daga que le fue clavada en la espada.

- **Buena puntería Uriel** – Raphael le agradeció a su hermana, la cual simplemente asintió con su cabeza

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban inmerso en una batalla descomunal. Raphael se enfrentaba a Agalarieth, mientras que Balan se encargaba de Miguel y Lilith de Quinn. Los demonios los atacaban sin piedad mientras los angelitos intentaban sobrevivir, pero les resultaba difícil ya que el único que tenía su gracia era Raphael, Quinn y Miguel seguían siendo dos mortales en un terreno inestable.

- **Tenemos que salir de aquí** – Miguel informo al darse cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que tenían de salir ilesos

- **El cristal** – Raphael le recordó a su hermano mayor

Miguel logro sacarse de encima a Balan, miro el cristal durante unos segundos y luego lo arrojo contra el suelo. Una pequeña luz blanca resplandeció con fuerza, luego de apoco se fue abriendo portal en forma de voltee.

- **Vamos** – Miguel les pidió a sus hermanos antes de cruzar el portal

Quinn con un movimiento ágil se libro de Lilith para luego dirigirse hacia el portal y cruzarlo sin mirar atrás. El voltee comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, Raphael corrió al notar lo que sucedió, pero Agalarieth no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, le lanzo una daga que le dio justo en su pierna derecha, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero con la misma rapidez con la que cayó se puso de pie y salto a través del portal.

- **Maldita sea** – exclamo Agalarieth al ver que lo sucedido

Sus cuerpos fueron apareciendo en el mismo orden en cómo habían atravesado el portal. Primero Miguel, luego Quinn y finalmente Raphael. Los tres respiraban agitadamente mientras sus cuerpos reposaban en la grama, el radiante sol golpeaba sus caras mientras el cantar de las aves se colaba a través de sus oídos.

- **Lo logramos** – Miguel susurro con una pequeña sonrisa – **LO LOGRAMOS** – grito mientras se levantaba – **oh gracias a Dios**

- **Queras decir gracias a mí** – anuncio Raphael con un tono un poco adolorido

- **Deja de blasfemar Raphael, que ya has pagado por tus pecados anteriores** – Miguel lo reprendió

- **Rayos** – se quejo el arcángel mientras desencajaba de su pierna la daga de Agalarieth

- **Estas herido** – Quinn exclamo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a su hermano

- **Descuida, sobreviviré** – Raphael aseguro con tranquilidad – **debemos irnos** – sentencio con rapidez

- **Muy bien danos nuestra gracia y nos iremos** – pidió Miguel con ansiedad

- **Hay un problema, cuando Agalarieth me hirió, perdí el equilibrio y esto hizo que perdiera uno de los cristales** – Raphael anuncio mostrando el cristal que tenía en su mano – **solo uno de ustedes retornara al reino de los cielo **

- **Es más que obvio quien será** – Quinn dijo suavemente mirando a su hermano mayor

- **No puedo irme sin ti** – Miguel le dijo con rapidez

- **Miguel, la batalla final está muy cerca, y los ángeles necesitan a su líder, nuestro padre necesita a su mano derecha** – la rubia le recordó – **yo estaré bien**

- **Vas a buscarla, cierto** – Miguel afirmo con rapidez

- **Si lo hare** – admitió la rubia – **sé lo que vas a decir y no me importa, de igual forma lo hare **

- **Claro que lo harás** – Miguel susurro con sarcasmo

- **No quiero ser el aguafiestas, pero Miguel debemos irnos** – Raphael anuncio tendiéndole el cristal a su hermano

Miguel tomo el cristal y lo empuño en su mano hasta estrellarlo, una luz blanca invadió su cuerpo adentrándose en el interior del mismo, de pronto sus ojos resplandecieron con fuerza, sin perder el tiempo expandió sus alas y una sonrisa de satisfacción aprecio en su rostro.

- **Es bueno ser un arcángel otra vez** – aseguro aliviado mirando sus alas – **regresare pronto **– le hizo saber a su hermana, la cual simplemente asintió

Quinn vio a sus dos hermanos desparecer en el claro cielo, sin poder evitarlo soltó un nostálgico suspiro. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Rachel, debía decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **Aquí vamos** – susurro mientras emprendía su marcha hacia la salida del parque

Una hora después Quinn caminaba distraída por las calles de New York, la rubia había olvidado lo ajetreado que era el reino mortal, todos iban a las careras atropellándose los unos con los otros. Suspiro con resignación, de pronto vio al otro lado de la calle un teléfono público. Sonrió levemente dándose cuenta de que su búsqueda posiblemente había llegado a su fin. Sin ver hacia ningún lado se lanzo a la calle. De pronto escucho como alguien le grito advirtiéndole algo, giro su cabeza y vio la figura de un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad

_El cielo, el infierno y el mundo entero, está en nosotros_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Arcángeles****:**

Miguel – Jesse St. James

Jofiel – Noah Puckerman

Raphael – Finn Hudson

**Demonios****: **

Agalarietp – Ian Somerhalder

Balan – Paul Wesley

Lilith – Nina Dobrev


	4. Chapter 3 - Shock

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter three**

**Shock **

_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino_

El sudor corría por su cuerpo mientras se agitaba sin control, se sentía presa e indefensa, trataba de correr pero no podía, trataba de hablar pero las palabras no le salían, sentía que se ahogaba con su propio oxigeno, junto todas la fuerzas necesarias y soltó un sonoro grito que hizo que todo a su alrededor se removiera

- **Leig **– Rachel cruzo la puerta de la habitación de su hija con rapidez – **cariño ¿qué sucede?** – pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama – **estas bañada en sudor** – dijo asustada al ver el estado de la adolescente

- **Tuve una horrible pesadilla** – anuncio la rubia con su respiración aun agitada

- **Tranquila ya paso**

- **No **– tomo un poco de aire – **todo fue muy real **– le dijo bastante asustada

- **¿Qué soñaste?**

- **Que estaba en una habitación, pero esta se encontraba cubierta de fuego** – pensó unos segundos – **había mucho fuego a mi alrededor, podía sentir las llamas tocar mi piel y al otro lado de la habitación estaba una persona, no logre ver quién era, pero me llamaba constantemente, su voz era gruesa y aterradora **– relato despacio con su voz entre cortada

- **Solo fue una pesadilla Leig, no tienes nada que temer** – consoló a su hija mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas

Rachel sostenía entre sus manos una humeante taza de té, le había tomado tiempo lograr que Leighton se relajara después de aquella horrible pesadilla. Le repitió una y otra vez que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero la verdad era que intentaba convencerse a sí misma, ya que el escenario que describió su hija a ella le resultaba muy familiar.

- **Rachel **

- Giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Cassandra llamándola – **hola amor** – saludo – **veo que el trabajo te atrapo hasta tarde**

- **Si, la verdad es que si** – Cassandra aseguro acercándose para depositar un suave beso en sus labios – **¿porque estas despierta?** – interrogo con curiosidad

- **Leig tuvo una pesadilla y me costó un poco calmarla** – anuncio con preocupación

- **¿Qué tan mala fue? **

- **Muy mala **

- **¿Ya había tenido problemas de pesadillas? **

- **No, nunca** – pensó unos segundos – **durante su infancia tuvo ciertos problemas, siempre se reía sola, luego cuando fue creciendo, empezó hablar sola, cada vez que le preguntaba con quien platicaba, ella me respondía que con un amigo imaginario, cuando cumplió diez años la lleve a un sicopedagogo que la hizo que se olvidara de dicho amigo **

- **¿Nunca te dijo como lucia ese amigo imaginario? **

- **No, cuando le preguntaba por su aspecto, siempre me decía que era un secreto, su amigo no quería que me enterara de cómo se veía físicamente **

- **Vaya eso si es curioso** – pensó un momento – **no has pensado que quizás la ausencia de su padre fue lo que creo que inventara a ese amigo **

- **Eso fue lo que dijo el sicopedagogo, pero yo le dije que no pensaba lo mismo, muchos niños son criados sin una figura masculina y no se inventan padres imaginarios **

- **Si es cierto, pero también debes tener muy en cuenta de que a Leig le falta una parte de su vida **

- **A mi hija no le hace falta nada, siempre hemos sido las dos y hemos estado perfectamente bien los últimos 18 años **– dijo con bastante seriedad

- **De acuerdo no te enfades **– Cassandra le pidió levantando sus manos –** yo solo lo decía, porque** – tomo un poco de aire – **nosotros tenemos casi un año de relación Rachel y tu nunca me has contado sobre el padre de Leighton, bueno a decir verdad nunca me has contado nada de tu pasado, se lo básico, pero siento como si no quisieras abrirte conmigo, y no puedo entender porque**

- **Cassandra tu eres la única persona a la cual le he permitido entrar en mi vida desde hace 18 años, y has sido maravillosa en verdad, pero honestamente no me siento preparada para hablarte de mi pasado y la procedencia de Leighton **

- **Deberías por lo menos intentarlo Rachel**

Rachel dudo unos segundos si decirle a su novia lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lo cierto era que ambas llevaban casi un año juntas, se conocieron en una conferencia de periodismo realizada en Boston, ambas eran invitadas especiales, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse junta los tres días que dicha conferencia duro. A Cassandra no le fue fácil conquistar a la morena, pero después de mucha insistencia logro conseguir que esta aceptara una cita. Luego una segunda cita y así sucesivamente hasta que se embarcaron en una relación, que hasta los momentos había sido tranquila. Pero a pesar de que Rachel le permitió a la rubia entrar en su vida, esta estaba más que segura que no la había dejo entrar del todo en su corazón. Casi un año de relación y se negaba a compartir esa parte de su pasado la hizo sufrir.

- **Puedes confiar en mí** – Cassandra le susurro tomando su mano entre la suya – **si no me lo quieres contar todo, está bien, pero al menos comparte conmigo algo, por favor **

- Rachel respiro profundamente – **bien **– se quedo pensativa intentando ordenar sus ideas –** hace 18 años yo comprendí lo compleja que puede ser la vida y más cuando tu vida está en manos de otra persona, la cual tiene el poder de decidir por ti, sin darte la oportunidad de elegir, yo le he visto el rostro al tiempo, he caminado sobre la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal, y tuve un gran amor, un que fue puro, perfecto e inigualable, soñamos tantas cosas, vivimos hermosos momentos, no encontramos en el sendero de la casualidad, nos regocijamos en las corrientes de la pasión y luego nos perdimos en realidad del tiempo** – trago con dificulta intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta – **pero todo fue un espejismo, un ilusión, porque se fue, se marcho muy lejos y nunca regreso **

- **¿Has esperado por su regreso cierto? **

- **Ya comprendí que no va regresar**

- **Esa persona fue muy idiota al dejarte **

- **A veces no se tiene oportunidad de elegir **

- **Siempre hay oportunidad de elegir Rach **

- **Casandra, si estuvieras destinada a ser algo, que posiblemente no entiendas y es poco probable que llegues aceptar, ¿lo harías? **– le pregunto despacio mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- **¿Tengo otras opciones? **

- **No **

- **Supongo entonces que tendría que hacerlo, aunque no lo quiera **

- **A eso me refiero **– le explico con suavidad – **piden que peleen por un alguien que teme mostrar su cara, piden que lo hagan con fe, porque eso es lo que realmente los salvara, pero muy poco es lo que dan a cambio **

- **Rachel ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? **

- Sacudió su cabeza – **no, es solo que, he estado viendo muchas películas con Leig, y creo que comienza afectarme** – le resto importancia sus palabras

- **¿Segura?**

- **Muy segura** – le regalo un pequeña sonrisa – **vamos a la cama **– pidió tomando la mano de su novia

Rachel sonrió perezosamente cuando sintió los labios de Cassandra recorrer su espalda desnuda, abrió sus ojos despacio y vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Suspiro con frustración al notar que lastimosamente solo faltaban un par de minutos para que su rutina comenzara.

- **Odio los miércoles** – la morena admitió en un susurro – **y odio cuando me despiertas de esa forma **

- **A mí me encanta despertarte así** – Cassandra le susurro con picardía mientras seguía con su labor

- **Ya basta** – le pidió a la rubia girándose sobre sí misma – **tengo que levantarme y si sigues haciendo eso no podre**

- **¿En serio? **

- **Basta Cassandra** – pidió una vez más esquivando los labios de esta – **es en serio, tengo que prepararle el desayuno a Leig **

- **Claro **– la rubia acepto – **yo iré a darme una ducha** – informo levantándose de la cama

Cassandra se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras Rachel cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una bata, se miro en el espejo de su cómoda, aliso su hermosa cabellera y se estrujo un poco la cara intentando apartar el poco sueño que aun la asechaba, posteriormente se dirijo a la cocina. Al entrar a la misma se quedo un poco sorprendida al encontrarse con Leigthon sentada en la isla de la cocina desayunado.

- **Te levantes temprano** – Rachel anuncio mientras se dirigía a la cafetera

- **Si lo hice** – Leigthon dijo antes de llevar una nueva cucharada de cereal a su boca

- **Cielo, ¿estás bien? **

- **No puedo dejar de pensar en la pesadilla que tuve** – admitió con preocupación – **¿qué significado tiene?**

- **Leig, amor, lo mejor será que te olvides de eso, solo fue un mal sueño, no significa nada** – la morena le pidió a su hija con suavidad

- **¿Segura? **

- **De lo único que tienes que preocuparte, es de la escuela y verte hermosa para tu fiesta, que si mal no recuerdo falta muy poco para que se lleve acabo **

- **De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra** – la adolescente acepto la propuesta de su madre – **ahora me voy, ya que es temprano aprovechare para pasar por la biblioteca a buscar unos libros que necesito**

- **Esa es mi niña** – Rachel dijo con orgullo – **¿tienes dinero para el almuerzo?**

- **Si** – Leig le hizo saber antes de abandonar la cocina

Muy en el fondo Rachel sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que se estaba aproximando, ella misma había tenido esas pesadillas, solo que había preferido ignorarlas por completo, intentando convencerse de que no significaban nada. Ahora las cosas se complicaban, porque ya no era ella quien tenía las pesadillas sino su hija.

- **Ey leig** – Jackson saludo a la rubia apenas cruzo la puerta del salón de clases – **oye pero que caras tienes, ¿dormiste bien anoche?**

- **No, tuve una pesadilla horrible, que me quito parte del sueño** – Leigthon informo desganada – **por cierto lamento no haberte llamado, pero me entretuve viendo películas con mi madre **

- **Está bien, no hay problema **

- **Oh, llego Darker** – la rubia exclamo cuando vio al joven

- **¿Qué le vez a ese cara de pies?** – Jackson murmuro en voz baja

- **¿Acaso son celos los que detecto en tu voz?**

- **Yo celoso, de ese idiota** – pregunto rápidamente – **por favor Leig, dame crédito**

- **Yo sí creo que estas celoso** – le aseguro la joven Berry

- **No son celos de acuerdo** – se defendió de dichas acusaciones – **hay algo en el que no me cuadra del todo, su mirada es la de una persona que asusta **– analizo rápidamente al joven de cabello negro que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con otro compañero

- **Yo no veo nada de eso en Darker **

- **Hasta el nombre es aterrador, ¿quién demonios se llama Darker Than black?**

- **Pues mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque ese chico es el futuro padre de mis hijos** – la rubia le informo a su amigo

- **Solo llevas conociéndolo un día** – Jackson le recordó con enfado

- **Ese es tiempo suficiente para saber que él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos** – aseguro con tranquilidad – **se amable Jackson** – pidió en voz baja cuando vio a Darker acercarse – **hola Darker** – saludo al chico con su mejor sonrisa

- **Hola Leigthon **– Darker la saludo con entusiasmo – **Jackson **– también saludo al otro chico pero con un tono rígido

- **Vete al diablo** – Jackson sentencio con rudeza – **oye** – se quejo cuando sintió las uñas de Leigthon clavarse en su pierna – **sabes que, yo me sentare por allá** – informo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- **No le agrado mucho a tu amigo **– Darker aseguro viendo a Jackson alejarse

- **No te lo tomes de forma personal, Jackson es muy obstinado** – le informo restándole importancia al asunto

- **Lo tendré en cuenta** – tomo un poco de aire – **por cierto gracias por la invitación a tu fiesta** – agradeció mostrándole la tarjeta que había encontrado en su casillero – **aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo de llevar traje de smoking** – confeso bastante apenado

- **Bueno, el tema de la fiesta es una noche de estrellas, así que el traje es necesario, a menos que decidas usar un vestido** – le informo mientras se mordía su labio inferior ligeramente

- **No, eso no** – aseguro rápidamente – **hare una excepción esta vez, ya que en verdad me interesa ir a tu fiesta** – anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Así, ¿Por qué?**

- **Bueno, porque**…

- **Tomos asiento, y saquen su libro de ciencias** – pidió el profesor apenas ingreso al salón de clases

- **Hablamos luego** – Darker dijo antes de ocupar su puesto

Jackson siguió muy atento la conversación de su amiga con aquel extraño chico, había algo en el que no le terminaba de cuadrar, muchos eran los que pensaban que estaba celoso, pero no eran celos, simplemente sentía que Darker escondía algo oscuro y el iba a averiguarlo, costara lo que le costara

- **¿Adivina quién es la mejor asistente del mundo?** – Sandy pregunto apenas cruzo la puerta de la oficina de Rachel – **Katty Wells no cuenta** – la advirtió con seriedad

- **¿Quién es Katty Wells?** – Rachel pregunto confundida

- **Una babosa que fue conmigo a la universidad, siempre era la primera en todo, los profesores la amaban, los chicos la amaban, la chicas la amaba, hasta mis padres la querían y solo conocían lo que yo les decía** – Sandy le informo con molestia – **estúpida Katty Wells**

- **Sandy, hay algo que quieras hacerme saber, aparte de tu evidente odio por Katty Wells** – le pregunto a su asistente al notar que esta se desviaba de su labor

- **Cierto **– dijo recordando los motivos por los cuales estaba ahí – **logre conseguir la banda que Leig quiera que toque en su fiesta** – informo entregándole a la morena la carpeta con el contracto – **claro, tendrás que pagarle el doble debido a cancelaran una firma de autógrafos para poder llegar a tiempo, pero sabemos que el dinero no es un problema para ti, y menos cuando se trata de tu hija **

- **Sé por dónde vas y te digo que lo dejes** – le advirtió a su asistente sin dejar de leer el contracto que le había entregado – **¿algo más? **

- **Si, Cassandra llamo para confirma el almuerzo de hoy. ¿Qué le digo? **

- **Que si, ¿algo más? **

- **No **

- **Bien, entonces retírate… Sandy** – la llamo antes de que esta saliera – **eres mejor que Katty Wells **– le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Gracias **

Darker revisaba su teléfono mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela, de repente sintió como alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo arrojo bruscamente contra los casilleros, haciéndolo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se giro con rapidez encontrándose de frente con Jackson, quien lo miraba de manera desafiante

- **¿Qué demonios haces?** – Darker le pregunto con enfado

- **Aléjate de Leigthon** – Jackson le ordeno

- **Claro, era de suponerse que esto pasaría** – anuncio entendiendo el porqué del ataque – **escucha niño lindo, no me alejare de Leigthon por el simple hecho de que tú quieras que lo haga **

- **Creo que aun no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí** – Jackson hablo mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante – **yo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, y puedo hacer tu vida miserable si, así que mejor haz lo que te ordeno** – le informo con un tono bastante amenazador

- **Y tú no me conoces Jackson, así que no me provoques** – Darke le respondió con el mismo tono que otro joven había usado

- **No me digas** – Jackson dijo con sarcasmo empujándolo nuevamente contra los casilleros – **vamos niño lindo** – le pidió dándole otro empujón – **vamos, dame tu mejor golpe **

Darker sin pensarlo le mando un puñetazo con su mano derecha, pero Jackson logro detenerlo con su antebrazo izquierdo y sin perder el tiempo estrello su puño derecho contra su cara, mandándolo directamente al suelo. Darker quedo levemente aturdido por el golpe recibido, de pronto sintió en su boca un desagradable sabor a sangre.

- **Estas advertido niño lindo** – Jackson le recordó antes de alejarse por el pasillo en dirección contraria

Darker observaba la figura de Jackson alejarse, apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula mientras resoplaba con rabia. Se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo y en su mano derecha apareció una bola de fuego.

- **Ya te tocara tu parte idiota** – Darker susurro con rabia desvaneciendo la bola de fuego de su mano

Rachel entro al restaurante donde almorzaría con su novia, miro un poco deslumbrada por el interior del sitio, se notaba que era un lugar de alta categoría. Cassandra era una de las altas ejecutivas de la revista Time, por cultura lógica ganaba mucho dinero y no temía gastarlo.

- **Vaya, esto es elegancia y categoría **– la morena anuncio dándole un vistazo a su alrededor

- **Me gusta pagar por lo mejor** – Cassandra admitió con vanidad

- **Ya suenas como Leig** – Rachel dijo ocupando su asiento – **esa niña no conoce la palabra limite **

- **Es una adolescente, que tiene una madre adinerada, no puedes culparla por querer presumir un poco** – la rubia defendió a la joven dándole mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto

- **Una cosa es presumir y otra exagerar, sabes que voy a tener que pagar más de 16 mil dólares para que su banda favorita toque en su fiesta **

- **Vaya, eso sí es darse un lujo, ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? **

- **Normal, durante toda la mañana he estado lidiando con reporteros presumidos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren, empiezo a creer que mi asistente tiene problemas de personalidad múltiples y para cerrar, después del almuerzo tengo una reunión en la cual alguien terminara perdiendo su empleo y no seré yo precisamente **

- **Tengo una propuesta para ti **

- **¿Cuál?**

- **El editor en jefe del Time, está próximo a jubilarse, hay varias personas ya propuestas para ocupar el cargo, y entre ellos estas tu **

- **¿Cómo entro mi nombre a la lista? **

- **Puede que yo te haya nombra un par de veces, pero tu impresionante currículo es quien te está dando la ventaja sobre los demás candidatos **

- **Cassandra yo ya tengo un trabajo, con el cual estoy feliz **

- **Rachel, la revista te pagara el doble de lo que el New York Time te paga, aparte estaremos más cerca la una de la otra **

- **Entonces de eso se trata, solo quieres tenerme cerca para vigilarme **

- **No dije eso** – se defendió de la acusación por parte de la morena – **solo dije que somos dos profesionales de calidad, piénsalo, haríamos un equipo excelente **

- **Odio cuando se usas esa palabra para definirnos, me hace sentir que no estamos en una relación sino en competencia **

- **Solo es una propuesta, podría por lo menos pensarlo **

- **No tengo nada que pensar, no voy a dejar mi trabajo por ti ni por nadie, es tan difícil de entender**

- **No cariño, no es nada difícil** – Cassandra anuncio tomando la carta del menú que estaba frente a ella

Cassandra resoplo con frustración mientras ponía toda su atención en la carta del menú. Por su parte Rachel miro a su novia durante unos segundos, sabía que la rubia estaba molesta, la manera como mantenía su ceño levemente fruncido era la señal más clara de eso. Ellas casi nunca discutían y cuando lo hacían, siempre era por trabajo. Rachel no lograba entender cuál era el bendito empeño que tenia la rubia por conseguirle un trabajo en la misma revista donde ella estaba.

- **Ey Darker** – Leigthon saludo al joven apenas lo vio salir del salón de clases – **¿Qué te sucedió en la boca? **– pregunto al notar el golpe

- **Tuve un encuentro desagradable con tu amigo Jackson** – el joven informo dirigiéndose hacia su casillero

- **¿Jackson te golpeo?**

- **Al parecer le caigo peor de lo que imagine **

- **Por dios, ese chico va a escucharme **

- **No espera Leig** – pidió deteniendo a la joven – **no tiene caso, tu amigo es un idiota, y yo sé cómo manejar a los idiotas, así que no te preocupes**

- **De acuerdo, lo dejare bajo tu criterio** – Leigthon acepto no muy convencida

- **Gracias, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado después de clases?**

- **Me encantaría **

- **¿Es una cita?**

- **Es ****una cita **

Darker sin decir nada más se aproximo a la joven para depositar un suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha de esta, luego le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar alejarse. Leigthon se toco la mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras veía la figura del joven moreno perderse por el largo pasillo, sentía mariposas en su estomago y su corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. No cabía dudas, Darker le gustaba y mucho.

- **Si, Sandy sé que voy retrasada, pero el tráfico hoy está más pesado que nunca** – Rachel hablaba a través de su celular mientras manejaba hacia su oficina – **¿y que quieres que haga? No puedo pasarles por encima a los demás autos** – escucho atenta lo que su asistente le decía – **pues diles que se esperen, porque no…**

Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando sintió como algo impacto contra su auto. Frene de inmediato y se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se desorbitaron moviéndose de un lado a otro, cerró la llamada, desabrocho su cinturón y salió del auto

- **Por Dios** – dijo sorprendida cuando vio lo que había atropellado

_Cuando menos te lo esperas, el pasado puede venir a remover el presente, y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar, sólo puedes confiar en que sea un sitio al que deseas ir_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	5. Chapter 4 - Torn

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Charter four **

**Torn**

_Creí ver a una persona regresar a la vida, era cálida, ella vino como si fuero digna, me mostró lo que era llorar, bien, tú no podrías ser aquella persona que yo adoré, tu pareces saber, parece importarte para que es tu corazón, pero ya no la conozco más_

- **Si, Sandy sé que voy retrasada, pero el tráfico hoy está más pesado que nunca** – Rachel hablaba a través de su celular mientras manejaba hacia su oficina – **¿y qué quieres que haga? No puedo pasarles por encima a los demás autos **– escucho atenta lo que su asistente le decía – **pues diles que se esperen, porque no…**

Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando sintió como algo impacto contra su auto. Freno de inmediato y se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se desorbitaron moviéndose de un lado a otro, cerró la llamada, desabrocho su cinturón y salió del auto

- **Por Dios** – dijo sorprendida cuando vio lo que había atropellado – **solo es un bote de basura** – respiro aliviada, y volvió nuevamente al interior de su auto donde encontró su teléfono repicando con insistencia –** halo **– respondió la llamada – **espera Santana, habla despacio que no te entiendo** – le pidió a su amiga

- _Necesito que vengas al hospital _– la latina dijo serenándose un poco

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? **

- _Solo ven Rachel_ – la doctora exigió

- **De acuerdo, voy para allá** – Rachel acepto a regañadientes

La latina nunca la llamaba con tal desespero, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era porque tenía bajo sus cuidados una persona que tenía una historia fascinante y misteriosa que contar, por lo que decidió acudir a aquel llamado. Quince minutos después cruzo la puerta del hospital donde trabajaba Santana.

- **Rachel, que bueno que viniste** – Santana exclamo con alivio

- **No me dejaste alternativa, ¿Qué sucede? **

- **Hace una hora ingreso una persona que debes ver** – la doctora le informo mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor

- **¿Adónde vamos?** – Rachel pregunto una vez que se encontraba en el interior del ascensor

- **Segundo piso** – la latina informo con vista fija en las enormes puertas cromadas

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Rachel siguió a su amiga en silencio hasta la puerta de una habitación que tenía un cartel pegado que decía "entrada restringida". La morena miro a Santana, luego volvió a mirar la puerta y frunció su entrecejo levemente

- **¿Quién está ahí? **

- **Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma **

- **Santana **

- **Solo entra, por favor **

La morena no muy convencida decidió llevar a cabo la petición de su amiga. Giro la perrilla despacio, y entro a la habitación. Conforme sus pasos avanzaban podía escuchar el sonido de los aparatos clínicos. Debido a la escasa luz no lograba reconocer el cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama, se acerco un poco más y entonces vio claramente el rostro de aquella persona.

- **Quinn** – susurro sin poder creérselo

Dieciocho años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Ahora nuevamente estaba ahí frente a ella, luciendo exactamente igual que la última vez. Sintió como sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas mientras un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta. No podía creerlo, ¿era real? Se inclino para tocar con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia asegurándose de que en verdad estuviera ahí y no fuera una alucinación.

- **No puede ser** – anuncio con dificultad mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus ojos – **esto no puede ser** – repitió nuevamente

- **Lo sé, créeme que reaccione igual que tú** – informo Santana a sus espaldas

- **¿Qué le sucedió? **

- **La arrollo un auto, pero está bien, tuvo mucha suerte, ya que solo tiene golpes, nada más **

- **Luce exactamente igual **

- **Rachel, dijiste que se había ido **

- **Así fue **

- **¿Cómo es que ahora está aquí? **

- **No lo se **

- **No te creo **

- **Como te… **

- **Rachel la primera vez que esta rubia estuvo aquí fue porque dos arcángeles rebeldes iban acabar con la humanidad, luego según tu testimonio ella se fue por órdenes de su padre, y ahora resulta ser que está aquí nuevamente y estoy muy segura de que no regreso a tomar vacaciones, así que quiero la verdad **

- **No estás preparada para la verdad Santana**

- **¿Eso qué significa? **

- **El regreso de Quinn puede deberse a múltiples motivos, o uno en especifico, por lo que no puedo adelantarme a nada, hasta que hable con ella **

- **Pues tendrás que esperar, le hemos dado un combinación de calmantes muy fuertes, por lo que no despertara sino hasta mañana **

- **Bien, vendré mañana a primera hora **

Rachel salió a toda prisa de la habitación, y sin mirar hacia los lados se dirigió a su automóvil. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza con cada paso que daba, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su cerebro había tardado solo dos segundos en comprender que muchos problemas eran los que se avecinaban.

- **En verdad, le dijiste eso al profesor** – Leigthon pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y Darker simplemente asintió – **vaya creo que no vas a estar en su lista de alumnos favoritos **

- **Estoy dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias** – el joven aseguro con un tono calmado

- **¿Eso es lo que tu madre te enseño a decir?**

- **No tengo madre, murió cuando yo nací** – Darker informo

- **Oh, lo siento, yo no quería… **

- **Está bien Leig, no lo sabias **

- **Yo no tengo padre **

- **¿En serio? **

- **Bueno si tengo, pero nunca lo he conocido, mi madre me dijo que soy producto de una inseminación artificial**

- **Vaya eso sí que es moderno **

- **Sabes a veces siento que me oculta algo, que mi procedencia se deba algo más que un tubo de ensayo en un banco de esperma **

- **¿Crees eso? **

- **Darker, ¿crees que las personas nacen con una misión específica?**

- **No lo sé, ¿tú lo crees? **

- **Tal vez, digo, por algo vinimos a este mundo, no **

- **¿Cual crees que sea tu misión? **

- **Ni idea** – miro la muñeca del moreno – **tienes un tatuaje** – dijo embelesada por lo que había visto – **¿Qué es? **– pregunto mientras acercaba la muñeca para ver de cerca el dibujo

- **Es un rayo cayendo** – Darker dijo mirando su muñeca

- **¿Qué significa?** – la rubia pregunto levantando su mirada para ver fijamente al moreno

- **Destructor **– le explico mirándola fijamente a los ojos

_"Si miras al mal a la cara, el mal te va a devolver la mirada"._ Palabras sabias que muchos no logran identificar, por el simple hecho de que nadie puede predecir quien en realidad es malo y quién no, aunque hay que destacar que todos tienen un lado malvado, solo que unos saben oprimirlo mientras que otros lo trabajan para perfeccionarlo y así convertirse en criaturas despiadadas, que ocultan su verdadera forma bajo una apariencia totalmente humana, de ahí es donde vienen la frase _"el diablo vestido de Prada"_ en una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, cualquiera puede ser de oscuridad así como también cualquiera puede ser de luz, ambos bandos poderos, ambos bandos peligros

- **Llegaste temprano** – Leigthon exclamo al encontrase con su madre en la sala – **¿te despidieron? **

- **Muy graciosa** – Rachel le respondió – **¿Dónde estabas?**

- **Después de la escuela fui a tomar un helado con Darker** – informo tomando asiento al lado de su progenitora – **¿Por qué estas en casa tan temprano?**

- **No me sentía bien **

- **¿Estás enferma? **

- **No cielo, solo es un dolor de cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **

- **Normal **

- **No te sucedió nada fura de lo normal **

- **No **

- **Qué bueno **

- **¿Qué bueno? **

- **Olvídalo, iré acostarme, mi dolor de cabeza se intensifica **– la morena anuncio levantándose – **pide la cena, nada de pizza** – le ordeno a su hija

- **Si, madre **

Rachel se dejo caer su cuerpo cansado sobre su cómoda cama, se sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Desde que salió del hospital no había podido dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Miguel, el día del nacimiento de Leigthon.

- _¿Ya termino todo?_

- _No, su nacimiento es solo la primera parte de todo – Miguel le informo – debe crecer, fortalecerse y cuando llegue el momento nos guiara en la batalla final _

- _¿Y mientras qué? _

- _Mientras tú debes guiarla por el sendero del bien, hacerle entender que ella esta destina a la grandeza _

- _¿Por qué crees que puedo hacerlo Miguel?, como estas tan seguro de que yo, Rachel Berry puede tener bajo su cuidado lo más preciado del reino de los cielo _

- _Rachel hay una pequeña línea entre el azar y destino, y debes creerme cuando te digo que tú estabas destinada a esto – le relato con suavidad – hay una razón y un porque, fuiste tú la mujer que yo elegí, pero no puedo revelártelo aun, seria adelantar demasiado las cosas _

- _¿Cuando sucederá todo? _

- _Cuando tenga que suceder_

Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Después del nacimiento de Leigthon se propuso a cumplir las indicaciones de Miguel, pero antes de que la pequeña cumpliera un año de edad, desistió de esa idea. Ellos querían que fuera una guía, pero eligió ser madre. Crio a su hija con amor, cariño, le dio los cuidados necesarios que solo una madre puede ofrecer y nunca, en los dieciocho años que habían transcurrido le mención a Leigthon nada referente a Dios, los ángeles, demonios, el cielo o el infierno. Se hizo una completa ciega de la verdad. Pero se le olvido que cuando el destino de una persona está escrito en piedras, nunca hay esperanza de poder ser cambiado, por más deseos que se tenga de lograrlo

- **Buenos días** – escucho a Leigthon decir apenas entro en la cocina, le sonrió con cariño mientras sentía como esta depositaba un suave beso sobre su mejilla - **¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?** – pregunto tomando asiento en la mesa

- **Desapareció **– informo al mismo tiempo colocaba el desayuno de su hija frente a ella –** tu desayuno** – le susurro con suavidad

- **¿Tortitas?** – Cuestiono dándole una mirada de desconfianza – **tu** **solo haces tortitas cuando vas a darme una mala noticia** – le recordó asustada

- **No hay malas noticas Lieg, solo quería hacer algo diferente **

- **¿Segura? **

- **Segura, ahora desayuna que se te hace tarde **

- **Claro **

Observo a su hija en absoluto silencio, cuanto había crecido su pequeña, parecía ayer cuando estaba enseñándole a dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer día en la escuela. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se poso en su pecho mientras un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta. Leigthon era lo más perfecto que le había podido pasar en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a entregársela a ni al cielo ni al infierno. Si alguno de los dos la quería, iban a tener primero que pasar por encima de su cadáver. En su perspectiva personal, para ella las puertas del cielo y el infierno eran adyacentes e idénticas. Así que sabía que podía ganarse tanto uno como el otro con sus acciones, pero al punto en el que se encontraba no le importaba mucho a donde podía terminar su alma. Lo único que le importaba era que su hija conservara la suya intacta.

- **Debemos mandar nuestras legiones de demonios al renio mortal **– Balan sentencio – **no tenemos tiempo que perder**

- **No te apresures Balan, aun tenemos tiempo** – Agalarietp desecho la idea de su hermano

- **Miguel retorno al reino de los cielos, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que arremeta contra nosotros **

- **No vendrá contra nosotros, tiene otros objetivos primordiales **

- **Agalarietp, el reino del cielo está más vulnerable que nunca, es el momento perfecto para nuestro ataque **

- **Balan tiene razón** – Lilith le dijo a su esposo – **con las legiones de ángeles desorientadas, apoderarnos del reino mortal será pan comido **

- **Nuestro señor no quiere el reino mortal, quiere la destrucción del reino de Dios** – el demonio supremo les recordó – **crear un caos en la tierra solo sería ponernos la soga al cuello **

- **¿Qué sugieres entonces?** – Lilith pregunto confundida

- **Tenemos que procurar primero destruir la luz bendita, si hacemos eso, el reino de Dios estará acabado por completo** – miro a Balan – **sube a ver a nuestra arma secreta, ordénale que cumpla con su misión lo más pronto posible, también alerta a los demonios cazadores, hazle creer que si alguno logra atrapar a la luz será recompensado por nuestro señor Lucifer **– le ordeno a su hermano – **Lilith, busca a la madre de la luz y mátala** – le ordeno a su esposa

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Con ella fuera del camino Leigthon estará vulnerable, y nuestra arma secreta tendrá la ventaja absoluta cuando le toque acabarla** – le informo con una sínica sonrisa

Rachel se encontraba frente a la misma puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Quinn. Pensaba que una vez que estuviera en el interior tendría que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no ceder ante cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de la boca de la rubia. Respiro profundamente antes de adentrarse al interior de la habitación. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba acelerarse mientras que sus manos se volvían temblorosas. Quinn permanecía en la misma posición que el día anterior, la única diferencia ahora era que tenía sus ojos bien abiertos. Se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención. La rubia giro su cabeza con rapidez. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

- **Rachel **– Quinn susurro incorporándose sobre la cama

- **Quinn **– la saludo con frialdad

- **Estas aquí** – anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Siempre he estado aquí Quinn** – le dijo mientras se acercaba – **ahora,** **¿Por qué estás tú aquí? **

- **Un auto me arrollo **– le respondió con suavidad

- **No te pregunte qué haces en el hospital, te pregunto qué haces en la tierra **

- **Es una historia complicada **

- **Las cosas siempre son complicadas contigo Quinn, Uriel, o como te llames **

- **¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?**

- **En verdad acabas de preguntar eso **

Hace tiempo Quinn entro en su vida, lo hizo con todo el aspecto de ser digna y le mostro como era llorar de verdad. Ahora nuevamente estaba en su vida, pero ya no era esa mujer a la cual una vez adoro, parecía saber e importarle para qué era su corazón, pero la verdad era que ya no la conocía, no había nada donde ella solía mentir, esa era la verdad, la había rasgado.

- **Tenía que irme Rachel, aquella decisión se escapaba de mis manos** – le recordó con un tono serio

- **Claro, la prioridad siempre fue tu padre** – le respondió con rudeza

- **¿Cómo está Leigthon?**

- **No tienes derecho a preguntar eso** – dijo con bastante rudeza mientras la señalaba con su dedo – **así como tampoco tienes derecho aparecer nuevamente en mi vida, y pretender tirar abajo todo lo que he construido **

- **¿De qué hablas? **

- **Sabes de lo que hablo **

- **Rachel, estoy aquí porque… **

- **No quiero saber los motivos por los cuales estas aquí **– la interrumpió –** así como tampoco voy a permitir que te acerques a Liegthon, ni a Cassandra ni mucho menos a mi **

- ** ¿Quién es Cassandra? **

- **Mi novia**

- **¿Tienes novia? **

- **¿Qué esperabas? Que me quedara esperando alguien que puso siempre a su padre ante que su amor por mi **

- **No Rachel, no entiendes… **

- **Tienes razón, no entiendo y tampoco quiero entender **

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron aquella atorada conversación. Quinn desvió su mirada hacia la puerta mientras que Rachel retomaba nuevamente su postura recta. Un oficial de policía apareció, dejando completamente fuera de sí a la rubia.

- **Esta es la mujer que no deja de acosarme oficial** – Rachel le indico señalando a Quinn

- **Rachel ¿Qué estás haciendo? **

- **Srta. Tiene que acompañarme a la estación de policía** – el oficial le indico a la rubia mientras se acercaba

- **¿Por qué? **

- **La Srta. Berry ha puesto una denuncia en su contra por acoso **

- **¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo no he hecho nada** – se defendió de aquella acusación –**Rachel, dile que no es cierto** – le suplico a la morena – **Rachel, por favor** – insistió al ver que esta ni se inmutaba

Rachel no abrió la boca, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Quinn la miraba sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

- **Rachel, Rachel** – la llamo con insistencia mientras veía como se alejaba

- **Lo siento Quinn** – murmuro antes de abandonar la habitación

_No hay nada donde ella solía mentir, la conversación se ha agotado, eso es lo que está pasando, nada bueno, estoy rasgada _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	6. Chapter 5 - Meetings and Reunions

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter Five**

**Meetings and Reunions **

_Las reuniones son eventos sociales que realizan los mortales para socializar con sus amigos. Los reencuentros son casualidades de la vida que de una u otra forma se dan casi por accidente _

_Observaban escondidos desde un rincón muy apartado en las sombras lo que hacían aquellos sacerdotes demoniacos. Desde hacia tiempo Miguel había estado sintiendo una fuerte corazonada de que algo muy malo se estaba moviendo en el infierno, por lo que decidió arriesgarse a descender hasta este para averiguar si estaba en lo cierto o no_

- _No crees que estamos arriesgándonos demasiado – Quinn le susurro a su hermano – estamos en pleno corazón del infierno, si nos descubren no vamos a tener oportunidad de escapar _

- _Nos van a descubrir si sigues hablando – Miguel la reprendió – ¿qué demonios están planeando estos gusanos? – susurro con impaciencia _

- _Parece una especie de bautismo _

- _Sí, ¿pero de quien? _

_Un grupo de seis demonios entraron escoltando a una persona que vestía una túnica negra. No se podía identificar bien quien era aquella persona ya que su cabeza estaba cubierta por la capucha negra de su túnica. Camino lentamente hasta el altar de piedra donde se encontraban tres sacerdotes demoniacos. _

- _Ahí tienes tu respuesta – Quinn susurro sin apartar su mirada del ritual que se llevaba a cabo – Miguel mira el tatuaje que tiene en su muñeca – le pidió a su hermano _

- _La "S" SATANICA – el arcángel susurro viendo el dibujo del rayo cayendo en la muñeca de la persona que era bautizada – vamos, quítate la capucha para que pueda ver tu cara – pedía con impaciencia _

_La persona con la túnica se arrodillo frente al sacerdote mayor y subió sus manos con la clara intención de despojarse de la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Miguel dio un paso hacia adelante con ansiedad ante la inminente revelación que estaba por ocurrir. Pero antes de que aquella persona pudiera mostrar su rostro, un demonio guardián logro detectar la presencia de ambos arcángeles _

- _INTRUSOS _

- _Rayos – Miguel exclamo entre dientes _

- _Sáquenlo de aquí – el sacerdote mayor les ordeno a los demonios guardianes señalando a la persona que estaba arrodillada frente a él – ahora _

- _¿Qué hacemos? – Quinn le pregunto a su hermano _

- _Intentar salir con vida – le ordeno desenfundando su lanza _

_Pero antes de que alguno de los dos arcángeles pudiera hacer algún movimiento, centenares de demonios los rodearon apuntándolos con sus armas. No tenían escapatoria. Solo les quedaba dos opciones, rendirse o morir. Se miraron el uno al otro, como hablándose mentalmente, luego sin previo aviso ambos arcángeles soltaron sus armas y levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición. _

- _Vivit, cras autem dimicaveritis – Miguel le dijo a la rubia _

- _Amen fratrem – Quinn susurro despacio _

Quinn veía las calles de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla de la patrulla que la trasportaba hacia la estación de policía. Le resultaba bastante irónico que hubiera logrado escapar de las cárceles del mismísimo infierno y ahora estaba a punto de entrar a otra prisión, no tan mala como de la que escapo anteriormente, pero si injusta. Aunque lo que más le dolía era saber que la persona que la había puesto en aquel duro aprieto había sido Rachel. Esa mirada llena de rencor que tenia, ese tono áspero con el que hablaba y sus palabras rudas, le dejaban ver claramente que estaba herida. No iba a ser fácil hacerla entrar en razón. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque lo primero que debía hacer era salir del problema en el cual estaba metida.

- **No puede ser, en serio esos hippies siguen protestando** – el oficial exclamo bastante molesto cuando vio lo manifestante que estaban frente la estación – **es una lástima que no se les pueda reprimir con gas lacrimógeno**

- Quinn frunció su ceño levemente ante aquellas palabras – **sabe, debería ser más tolerante** – le dijo con suavidad

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque es lo que mi padre quiere **

- **¿Y quién es tu padre, Dios? **

- **Si** – respondió con sinceridad

- **Muy graciosa** – el oficial dijo con sarcasmo – **ahora vamos, que te espera una solitaria celda** – le informo antes de salir del auto

Escucho el rudo crujir de las rejas abriéndose, se mantuvo estática en su lugar hasta que con un leve empujón el oficial la hizo entrar al interior de la celda. Una vez dentro, sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas. Se froto las mismas con suavidad mientras se giraba para encarar al oficial.

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo con el hombre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Por esto **

Con una rapidez absoluta, le dio un fuerte golpe al oficial en su pecho dejándolo privado, luego le cubrió la boca con su mano, y de un rápido movimiento lo llevo al suelo, segundos después pudo ver como los ojos de aquel hombre se iban cerrando lentamente. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a desvestirlo al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la puerta asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca.

- **Padre protégeme** – pidió en un susurro

Cinco minutos después la rubia caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, nadie lograba reconocerla gracias a que llevaba puesto el traje del oficial que había noqueado. Cualquiera que la detallara bien, se daría de cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba ciertamente ancha, lo que daba entender con facilidad que no era suya. Pero gracias a la manifestación que se estaba llevando a cabo a las afuera del recinto, todos estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención. Cosa que agradeció mentalmente una vez que estuvo en el exterior. Saco las llaves de la patrulla que estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió de medio lado antes de dirigirse hacia el vehículo

- **Si, ya sé que es una idea plana, pero podemos hacer que funcione** – Cassandra hablaba por su teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Rachel con ramo de rosas en sus manos – **solo haz lo que te pido, estaré en la oficina en media hora, tuve que hacer una parada importante, de acuerdo, adiós** – cerro la llamada

La rubia abrió la puerta y se adentro al interior del domicilio. Dio un breve vistazo al interior notando enseguida que no había nadie en la casa, cosa que ya sospechaba. Se dirigió a la sala. Pero se quedo paralizada cuando vio la figura de una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y vestida de negro, parada en la frente la chimenea con una foto de Liegthon entre sus manos.

- **¿Quién demonios eres tú?** – Cassandra pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo - **¿y cómo entraste? **

- Soy Lilith – la mujer se presento dejando la foto nuevamente en sus sitio – y las **cerraduras de esta casa son muy fáciles de abrir** – le aseguro con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba

- **Llamare a la policía** – la rubia le advirtió

- **Me gustan las rosas** – Lilith susurro mirando el ramo que Cassandra sostenía entre sus manos – **si le regalas rosas a alguien, quiere decir que lo amas** – fijo sus ojos en los de la rubia – **¿me las regalas?**

- **No, son para mi novia** – Cassandra se negó rápidamente

- **Lastimas que no podrás entregárselas**

- **De que… **

Cassandra sintió una fuerte punzada en la boca de su estomago. Abrió sus ojos enormemente, despacio llevo su vista hacia abajo y vio una daga en forma de serpiente le había sido clavado, subió nuevamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lilith quien sonreía macabramente, saco el puñal del cuerpo de la rubia y vio como esta se desplomaba contra el suelo.

- **Ey Leig** – Jackson saludo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta simplemente lo ignoro por complete – **Leig **– comenzado a perseguirla – **espera **– pidió bloqueándole el camino a su amiga – **¿Por qué me ignoras?**

- **Golpeaste a Darker** – lo acuso con un tono severo – **y no intentes negarlo Jackson, porque será peor** – le advirtió a su amigo cuando este estuvo a punto de hablar – **¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

- **¿Qué pasa conmigo? Más bien ¿Qué pasa contigo?** – le pregunto con enfado - **¿Por qué defiendes a ese idiota?**

- **Sinceramente Jackson, creo que aquí el único idiota eres tu **– sentencio con enfado antes de seguir su camino

- **Espera Lieg, por favor, no te enojes conmigo** – le suplico mientras seguía sus paso – **lo lamento de acuerdo, en verdad lo hago **

- **¿Porque lo hiciste?** – lo confronto fijando su mirada en el

- **No lo sé, supongo que me sentí amenazado, el verte tan emocionada con él, me hizo pensar que quizás te olvidarías de mi, que tal vez el te alejaría de mi **– se excuso con sinceridad

- **No fue él quien te alejo, fuiste tú mismo** – Leig le hizo saber dándole una mirada seria – **no quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo, tampoco sé si quiera volver a hacerlo **

- **No Leig, espera por favor **

Leigthon ignoro las suplicas de su amigo y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde se encerró con la clara intención de poner suficiente distancia entre Jackson y ella. Una vez que estuvo en el interior del tocador, suspiro con fuerza intentando no romper en llanto. Jackson había sido su mejor amigo desde el jardín de infancia, siempre confiaba en el, pero el hecho de que se tomara el atrevimiento de intervenir en su vida la hacía enojar, pero más que eso la decepcionaba. Se acerco al enorme espejo para retocar su maquillaje, cuando escucho la puerta de uno de los cubículos abrirse, miro a través del enorme espejo la figura de un hombre vestido de negro salir del mismo.

- **Es un baño de damas** – le informo girándose rápidamente

- **Lo sé** – el hombre le respondió con tranquilidad

- **Entonces ¿qué hace aquí? **

- **Esperándote** – sentencio lanzándose contra ella

Leigthon ágilmente esquivo el ataque de aquel tenebroso hombre y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla sintió como la tomaban de su brazo y la lanzaban hacia atrás haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo. Se incorporo ligeramente para ver a su atacante. Abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio la daga en forma de serpiente que aquel hombre tenía en su mano derecha.

- **Mi señor me recompensara muy bien, cuando lleve tu cuerpo ante el** – le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

Sin darle tiempo a que Leigthon reaccionara, aquel hombre levanto su brazo derecho y lo dejo caer con fuerza contra el cuerpo de la joven rubia. Quien por instinto utilizo sus dos brazos para cubrirse. De pronto una cegadora luz surgió de las manos de Leigthon y golpeo con fuerza a su agresor, volviéndolo cenizas en solo segundos.

- **¿Qué?** – Leigthon se pregunto confundida al ver que su atacante había desaparecido – **por dios** – susurro sin poder creérselo mientras se incorporaba

Miro durante unos segundos las cenizas que estaban frente a ella, luego miro sus manos intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Un gran temor comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando entendió lo ocurrido. No podía creerlo, ella acababa de asesinar a una persona con algún extraño poder. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, por lo que sin pensarlo, tomo sus cosas y salió a toda marcha. Sin mirar a nadie, sin escuchar a nadie.

- **Cassandra** – Rachel llamo a su novia apenas cruzo la puerta de su hogar

- **En la sala**

- **Cielo, ¿Qué sucede? Por… **

Las palabras de Rachel quedaron a medias cuando entro a la sala y se encontró con el cuerpo de su novia tendido en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo se acerco y abrió sus ojos cuando vio la profunda herida que la rubia tenía en la boca del estomago. La tomo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a sollozar

- **Cassandra **– llamaba suavemente a su novia con voz llorosa – **por favor** – le suplico antes de romper en llanto

- **Si hubiera sabido que te dolería tanto, le habría dado una oportunidad para que se despidiera de ti** – Lilith dijo con sarcasmo entrando a la sala

- **¿Quién eres? **

- **Lilith** – se presento – **lamento haber matado a tu novia, pero ya sabes, cosas del oficio **

- **No entiendo, ella me llamo, y me dijo que necesitaba verme** – Rachel hablaba con desespero sin aparta su mirada de Cassandra

- **Rachel, amor, necesito que vengas a la casa, tengo que decirte algo importante **– Lilith dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Cassandra

- **Por dios** – la morena susurro completamente atónita

- **Ahora es tu turno** – dijo mostrándole el puñal que había utilizado para asesinar a Cassandra – **descuida, porque pronto te reunirás con tu adorada novia** – sentencio acercándose

Rachel vio como aquella mujer levanto el puñal con toda la intención de dejarlo caer sobre su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando que la filosa arma penetrara su piel. Pero el fuerte sonido de un disparo cubrió todo la sala. Rachel abrió sus ojos para ver a Lilith, quien miraba su pecho, el cual había sido perforado por una bala. Seguidamente dos nuevas balas golpearon nuevamente su pecho.

- **Hola Uriel** – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala – **es bueno verte otra vez** – le dijo con sarcasmo

- **Ahórrate el sarcasmo, maldita arpía** – Quinn le dijo con dureza y sin titubear le metió un nuevo disparo, pero esta vez le dio en la frente

El cuerpo de Lilith se desplomo contra el suelo ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel. Sin perder el tiempo Quinn se acerco a la morena para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- **Vamos, despertara en cualquier momento** – le susurro mientras se inclinaba para levantarla

- **Mato a Cassandra** – Rachel susurro con su voz quebrada

- **Lo siento mucho Rach, pero tenemos que salir de aquí**

- Rachel miro durante unos segundos a su novia muerta y deposito un tierno beso en su frente – **siempre te recordare** – le susurro antes de dejarla en el suelo

- **Vamos **– Quinn anuncio tomando su mano

Quinn arrastro a la morena fuera de la sala y sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, ambas se quedaron estupefactas al encontrarse con Lilith parada al otro lado de la puerta.

- **Es de mala educación dispararle alguien en la frente** – dijo con un tono molesto

Lilith agito su mano derecha hacia adelante haciendo que tanto Quinn como Rachel volaran por los aires. La rubia se estrello fuertemente contra una pared mientras que la morena cayó contra el suelo unos metros más lejos

- **Es hora de ponerle fin a este juego** – sentencio dirigiéndose hacia Rachel

La morena trago con fuerzas mientras veía a Lilith acercarse. De pronto el cuerpo del demonio fue derribado por Quinn, quien se abalanzo fuertemente contra ella. Ambas rodaron por el suelo mientras comenzaban a forcejear intentando tener el control. Rachel miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, rápidamente paseo su mirada por la sala buscando algo que la pudiera ayudar. Logro divisar el puñal de Lilith que se encontraba tirado a unos escasos metros.

- **Veamos que tan resistente es tu cuerpo, Uriel** – Lilith le susurro a la rubia, que permanecía sobre su espalda mientras le aplicaba una llave

Lilith se impulso fuertemente hacia arriba, traspasando el techo con la espalda de Quinn. Los escombros cayeron tanto arriba como abajo, formando una cortina de polvo. Rachel miro el hueco que quedo abierto en el techo. Podía escuchar que la pelea entre las otras dos mujeres continuaba en la parte superior.

- **Demonios, están destruyendo mi casa** – se quejo antes de correr escaleras arriba

Goles en la cara, costillas, bloqueos con antebrazos, patadas, fuertes clavados contra las paredes eran los diferentes intercambios entre las dos mujeres que luchaban campalmente. En un momento dado, Lilith logro tomar en control de la situación, logrando dominar a Quinn. A quien ahorcaba con fuerza, la rubia empezó a perder fuerzas. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. De pronto escucho como su atacante gritaba de dolor al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cuello.

Parada detrás de Lilith se encontraba Rachel apretando con firmeza la daga en forma de serpiente. La morena le había dado una fuerte estocada a en la espalda de Lilith, luego sin dudarlo clavo la daga en su pecho dos veces más. Lilith retrocedió torpemente mientras miraba las heridas que había recibido en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, levanto su mirada para ver a Rachel, quien seguía con su postura desafiante.

- **No **– susurro con dolor – **NO **– grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba de pies a cabeza

Cenizas solo fue lo que quedo de aquel demonio. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de ambas al ver que el peligro había pasado momentáneamente. Sin perder el tiempo Rachel ayudo a la rubia a incorporarse.

- **Gracias** – Quinn le susurro con un tono ronco

- **Ni lo menciones** – la morena le respondió con suavidad

- **Por un momento pensé que no me ayudarías** – le confesó un poco avergonzada

- **¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? **

- **Me enviaste a prisión** – le recordó con dureza

- **Una cosa es enviarte a prisión y otra muy distinta es dejarte morir** – le respondió con enfado - **¿ahora quién demonios era esa loca?** – pregunto señalando las cenizas de Lilith

- **La esposa de ****Agalarietp **

- **¿Los demonios se casan? **

- **Si, aunque algunas veces viven en concubinato **

- **Vaya que modernos**

De repente un incomodo silencio se poso en el ambiente. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, entonces fue cuando Quinn pudo ver el dolor marcado en aquellos perfectos ojos marrones que tanto amaba. Era más que obvio que toda esa situación estaba haciéndola sufrir. Por lo que la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tal vez si ella nunca se hubiera cruzado en el camino de la morena, quizás esta jamás hubiera pasado por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento

- **MAMA **

- Rachel se alerto cuando escucho a su hija gritar con desespero desde la parte inferior de la casa –** Leig** – susurro con preocupación antes de salir corriendo

Leigthon miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, todo el desastre que había dejado el anterior enfrentamiento. Se dirigió a la sala y se quedo helada cuando vio el cuerpo de Cassandra tendido en el suelo. Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones mientras su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza.

- **MAMA** – grito nuevamente pero esta vez con más desespero

- **Leigthon, cariño** – Rachel exclamo llegando hasta su hija – **no mires cielo, no la mires** – le pidió mientras la giraba apartándola lo más lejos que podía

- **Esta muerta** – dijo sin poder creérselo – **¿Qué paso?**

- **Amor, es una historia complicada **– le susurro a su hija con su voz entrecortada – **pero lo primero que tienes que hacer es, calmarte un poco si** – le pidió al sentir como la joven temblaba

- **¿Calmarme?, Cassandra está muerta y la casa luce como si habido una guerra** – le dijo con desespero a su madre – **¿Qué está pasando?**

Unos pasos descendiendo por las escaleras llamaron la atención de la adolescente. Rachel trago con fuerzas al darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. La figura de Quinn apareció, dejando sin aliento a Liegthon, quien abrió sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

- **Tú** – la adolescente susurro sin poder creérselo

- **Hola Leig** – Quinn saludo a la joven

La mirada Rachel se paseaba de su hija a su ex novia mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Ellas se conocían, ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo era posible? Para la periodista toda aquella situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más confusa y enredada.

_Lo que es imposible para el hombre es posible para Dios_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** primero que nada, un cordial saludo a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. La siguiente nota es para anunciar lo siguiente: hubo una persona que me mando un mensaje privado donde me decía que esta historia era realmente mala, no lograba entenderla porque no tenía sentido, y a parte que soy un fraude como escritora. **Primero:** esta es la última parte de una trilogía que empecé a escribir hace tiempo, así que debes leer las primeras dos partes para que puedas entender esta. **Segundo:** esa es solo tu opinión, y la respecto, pero por favor no vuelvas a escribirme, porque cuando a mi no me gusta una historia simplemente dejo de leerla, no insulto a su autora o autor. Bueno sin más nada que decir, me despido citando mi frase personal "vivan libres porque nacieron libres" si alguna vez utilizan esa frase, quiero mis regalías…jejejeje… no mentira…


	7. Chapter 6 - Truths and Flight

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter Six **

**Truths and Flight**

_La verdad muchas veces duele, pero seguro no mata, dice el lugar común. Ser sincero a veces da miedo, porque implica responsabilidad y valentía. Pero también hay espacios que uno prefiere preservar. Y aquello de lo que no se habla puede necesitar de la mentira para ser encubierto._

- _Ahora te serviré un poco de te – Liegthon anuncio mientras tomaba su pequeña tetera de juguete – espero que te guste, es tu favorito _

- _Leig, ¿donde estas?_

- _Aquí – respondió la pequeña al llamado de su progenitora _

- _¿Cielo, que haces? – Rachel le pregunto a su pequeña apenas entro a la sala _

- _Estoy tomando el té con mi amiga – anuncio la pequeña señalando una silla que permanecía frente a la suya _

- _Rachel miro la silla y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño – ahí no hay nadie Leigthon – le hizo saber a su hija _

- _Claro que si, ahí está – la pequeña insistió señalando la silla _

- _Leig, porque no me describes a tu amiga – le pidió a su hija poniéndose a su altura _

- _No puedo, ella me dice que su apariencia debe ser un secreto para ti _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Leigthon miro al frente durante unos segundos – dice que algún día lo entenderás todo – le respondió a su madre con suavidad _

- _Cielo, ve a ponerte tu abrigo, recuerda que asistiremos al cumpleaños de Jackson – le pidió a su pequeña _

- _Claro – Leig acepto con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se puso de pie y salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación _

- _Rachel se incorporo sin apartar la mirada de aquella silla – seas quien seas, aléjate de mi hija – dijo con firmeza antes seguir los pasos de Leigthon _

_Cuando la sala estuvo completamente sola, el destello de una luz blanca resplandeció, mostrando la figura de Quinn. "El amor está oculto como el fuego en la piedra y nos cuida en el silencio de su supuesta ausencia" dicta un antiguo proverbio árabe. _

- **Esperen un segundo** – Rachel pidió – **¿ustedes se conocen? ¿De dónde?**

- **Te enfadaras cuando lo sepas** – Quinn le dijo con cierto temor

- **Recuerdas la amiga imaginaria que tenía cuando era pequeña** – Leigthon le recordó a su madre – **pues te la presento** – anuncio señalando a Quinn – **¿cómo es posible que seas real? **

- **Pues es que en realidad nunca fui imaginaria, en verdad existía **– la rubia le explico un tanto apenada

- **Voy a matarte** – Rachel sentencio con enfado dándole una dura mirada a la rubia

- **Oye, espera** – Quinn le pidió retrocediendo un par de pasos

- **Muy bien suficiente** – Leigthon les exigió a ambas mujeres – **necesito que me expliquen qué demonios está pasando, porque me han pasado cosas muy raras y necesito que alguien me explique él porque **

- **¿Qué cosas rara?** – Rachel le pregunto con temor

- **Bueno, fui atacada en el baño de la escuela por un hombre muy siniestro, al cual carbonice, no sé como **

- **Por dios Leig, ¿estás bien? **

- **No, no estoy bien** – le aseguro con rapidez a su madre – **acaso no me escuchaste, carbonice a un hombre** – le recordó – **quiero una explicación y la quiero ya** – les exigió con un tono de voz rígido

- **De acuerdo cielo, te diremos la verdad** – Rachel anuncio con apenas un hilo de voz

Darker se encontraba en el gimnasio de la preparatoria recostado alzando pesas. Controlaba su respiración acorde con el subibaja de sus fuertes brazos mientras una ligera capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo. De pronto la pesa se quedo suspendida en el aire por encima de su cabeza. Darker intento bajarla pero no tuvo éxito alguno, ya que esta se encontraba tiesa como una tabla, de pronto como si hubiera sido atraída por un imán, la pesa se desplomo sobre el pecho del adolescente, y se mantuvo ahí presionando fuertemente su cuerpo

- **Desesperante, cierto** – Balan le dijo con sarcasmo – **estar atrapado como una animalito indefenso **

- **Balan, libera la pesa** – Darker le pidió con dificulta

El demonio se inclino para ver al joven de cerca, pudo apreciar como su cara estaba completamente roja, una clara señal de la sangre acumulada en su cabeza. Hizo un leve gesto con su mano derecha para mover la pesa y así liberarlo

- **¿Acaso pretendes matarme?** – Darker pregunto mientras respiraba agitadamente

- **Sabes bien, que se necesita más que una simple pesa para acabar contigo **– le recordó al joven – **la lavas del infierno, eso si te mataría, lenta y dolorosamente**

- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Estoy aquí por órdenes de mi señor, tienes que acabar con la luz de forma inmediata** – le hizo saber

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? **

- **No estás para cuestionar las órdenes que se te dan Darker, sino para cumplirlas **

- **Necesito tiempo, Leig… **

- **Desde cuando llamas a tu victima por un seudónimo de cariño** – le replico con enfado – **¿acaso te estás volviendo débil? **

- **Por supuesto que no **

- **Entonces cumple con tu misión **

- **¿Cómo puedo tener éxito?**

- **Sabes es increíble que como una persona puede acabar cediendo a las peticiones de otra cuando se sabe jugar con la mente** – Balan se inclino para estar a la par con el joven – **toca los puntos que sean necesarios, hazle ver que no tiene nada por lo que vivir **

- **¿Quieres que la haga suicidarse? ¿Por qué? **

- **Los suicidas no van al cielo, sus almas pasan directamente al infierno, sin importar a quienes pertenezcan **

- **Ya entiendo, si el alma de Liegthon es atrapada en el infierno, el reino de Dios no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar la batalla final **

- **Veo que aprendiste bien los últimos dieciocho años** – lo felicito – **actúa cuanto antes **– le ordeno antes de desaparecer

Leigthon permanecía sentada en el sofá de la sala, paseaba su mirada ente su madre y su supuesta amiga imaginaria. Ambas mujeres la miraban fijamente. Pero con un sentimiento distinto. Rachel parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar mientras que Quinn se veía relajada.

- **Bien, van a explicarme lo que pasa o se van a quedar ahí mirándome **– les pregunto con sarcasmo

- Rachel tomo un gran bocado de aire antes de hablar – **Leig, cariño, hay muchas cosas que te omitió a lo largo de tu vida** – le confesó a su hija

- **¿Qué cosas? **

- **Cosas acerca de tu procedencia **

- **¿Mi procedencia? **

- **Veras Leig, mucho antes de que nacieras, yo por pura casualidad de la vida conocí a** – miro a la rubia a su lado – **Quinn, que para ese momento era un arcángel desterrado del reino de los cielos**

- **¿Es una broma, cierto?** – pregunto incrédula

- **No es una broma, tu madre dice la verdad, fui desterrada por oponerme a la idea de que mi padre exterminara a la humanidad** – Quinn le explico – **claro que al final todo resulto ser un macabro plan por parte Raphael y Gabriel, pero el punto aquí es que** – tomo un poco da aire – **detuvimos la extinción, luego yo rechace la oferta de poder regresar al cielo, elegí quedarme en la tierra con tu madre **

- **Claro, claro, y ahora me dirás que yo soy tu hija y es por eso que pude calcinar a ese hombre que me ataco** – le dijo con sarcasmo

- **No eres mi hija Leigthon **

- **Menos mal **

- **Fuiste creada por mi padre, el te guardo en el vientre de Rachel, para que tuvieras lo mejor de ambos mundos **

- **Espera, espera, me estás diciendo que soy el Jesús de mi generación **

- **No, no, el hijo del hombre, fue creado de la esencia de Dios, para curar el pecado de los hombres, pero tú fuiste hecha de la fuerza divina que habita en el corazón de los seres buenos, ****eres parecida a los ángeles y los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo eres mejor que ambos y cuando llegue la batalla final, deberás guiar a los ángeles a la victoria contra el reino del infierno **– le explico despacio a la adolescente

- **No puede ser, ****no creo ni media palabra de lo que me dices** – Leigthon se rehusó a creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- **Puedes negarlo, pero no dejara de ser verdad, eres un ser divino, el más puro de la creación **

- **Esto es ridículo, esta mañana yo era una chica normal, ahora resulta ser que soy quien sabe que, con Dios, ángeles y demonios incluidos, es simplemente ridículo **

- **Leig… **

- **No, no me llames Leig, me mentiste** – le dijo duramente a su madre – **no tienes ni idea de lo decepciona que estoy **

- **Entonces crees en todo lo que te he dicho** – Quinn le pregunto con rapidez

- **No, no creo ni media palabra** – sentencio con enfado – **necesito estar sola** – anuncio antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba

- **Leig espera** – Rachel llamo a la joven pero sin éxito alguno porque esta no detuvo su paso

En general, las personas mienten cuando consideran que algo que hicieron, sienten o piensan debe permanecer oculto. Los motivos por los cuales "eso" no debe saberse son variados: quizá lo que ocurre es algo imposible de creer. Pero generalmente, lo que sucede es que donde hay una mentira, hay temor: miedo a ser reprobado por haber hecho algo inadecuado, a dañar a un otro, o a que algo se nos vuelva en contra. La mentira tiene relación con la ilusión, el engaño y la poca capacidad de tolerar con autenticidad aquello que nos pasa. Quizá por eso todas las personas en algún momento llegan a esconder algo o se resisten a enfrentar la verdad.

- **Esto es tan frustrante** – Rachel dijo con enfado mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala – **sabía que Liegthon me odiaría** – se lamento

- **Está hecha de pura bondad, es imposible que un sentimiento de odio se aparque en su corazón** – Quinn le aseguro despacio mientras estudiaba el cuerpo sin vida de Cassandra – **lindo anillo** – susurro notando la argolla en la mano de la mujer

- **Quieres dejar de hacer eso** – le pidió bastante enfadada – **es sádico **

- **¿En verdad estabas con ella? **

- **Si **

- **¿La amabas? **

- **Me reservare mi respuesta **

- **Así que no lo hacías **

- **En estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso, lo único que me preocupa es que mi hija piensa lo peor de mí **

- **Si le hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio, esto no estaría pasando** – le recordó –** Sabias cual era tu misión Rachel, pero decidiste simplemente ignorarla la realidad **

- **No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, tú te fuiste, me dejaste sola y yo me aferre a lo único real que tenía, mi hija** – le dijo con enfado – **no la crie con historias de ángeles y paraísos eternos, la crie con amor y paciencia, no fui su guía, si no su madre, porque eso es lo que soy, su madre, y no voy a permitir que ni Dios y ni el Diablo me quiten eso **

- **En verdad crees que puedes desafiar al cielo y al infierno sin sufrir consecuencia alguna **

- **No puede ser tan malo **

- **Yo estuve en el infierno, vi cosas que ningún mortal imaginaria, sufrí torturas que ningún ángel o demonio soportaría** – le relato despacio mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil – **ahí abajo pone a prueba tu fe de la manera más cruel que pueda existir **

- **¿Cómo terminaste en el infierno? **

- **Miguel recibió la noticia que los demonios estaban preparando un ataque sorpresa **– comenzó a explicarle – **descendimos al reino de Lucifer para comprobar si era verdad o no, y quedamos atrapados**

- **¿Era verdad? La información que recibieron **

- **Sí, pero no era una especie de ataque, sino más bien un bautizo de algo o alguien, que al parecer tiene una misión específica **

- **¿Qué misión? **

- **No lo sé, nos descubrieron antes de que pudiéramos saberlo o ver de quien se trataba **

- **¿Crees que todo eso tenga que ver con Leigthon? **

- **Si **

- **Genial, podrían las cosas ponerse peor **– le dijo con enfado

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese tono frio, que hacía a Quinn sentirse como una verdadera cretina. Su intención nunca fue interrumpir en la vida de Rachel y fue precisamente por eso que decidió permanecer en el anonimato los años que estuvo visitando a Leigthon.

- **Lamento no haberte dicho que era yo la amiga imaginaria de Leigthon** – Quinn se disculpo un tanto apenada

- **¿Cuándo comenzaste a visitarla? **

- **Después que cumplió un año**

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien **

- **Por supuesto que no estaba bien, ¿cómo podía estarlo? Te fuiste de mi lado, después de mil promesas, me dejaste sola **

- **No quería irme Rach, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas quedarme a tu lado **

- **Si es así, ¿Por qué te fuiste? **

- **Porque era mi destino**

- **El destino a veces es un asco **

- **Estoy aquí ahora Rachel **

- **¿Por cuánto tiempo? **

- **Rachel… **

- **Eres un ángel Quinn, desde antes de que yo naciera, tu ya pertenecías a la corte celestial del cielo** – le dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella – **eres tan hermosa y tan malditamente especial****, que incluso al mismísimo Dios le es imposible dejarte ir, creo que ese siempre va ser tu destino, y no importa cuánto tu me ames o cuanto yo te ame, lo nuestro es simplemente imposible**

- **¿Aun me amas? **

- **Que importa si te amo **

- **Claro que importa** – le aseguro – **¿Me amas Rachel?** – le pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez pegándose más al cuerpo de la morena – **porque yo te sigo amando **– confeso con suavidad

Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, cuando la mano de Quinn toco su mejilla derecha, sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos mientras el dedo pulgar de la rubia acariciaba delicadamente el borde de sus labios. Quinn podía sentir el cálido aliento de la morena sobre su dedo

- Rachel abrió sus ojos lentamente –** te amo **–le confesó en su susurro

Quinn sonrió levemente antes de cerrar por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios de los de Rachel. Uniéndose en un beso lleno de ternura. Dentro de sus almas escuchaban el grito de sus corazones anhelantes los cuales repetían a cada instante sus deseos de querer. Cuantos noches de delirios en la cuales sintieron correr de por sus venas ese deseo que las quemaba y las obliga a gritar en silencio.

- **Para Quinn, por favor** – Rachel le suplico con voz ronca sobre sus labios, pero con aquella petición lo único que consiguió fue que la rubia la pegara más a su cuerpo

Tomando vida propia, las manos de Rachel se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de Quinn mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad. Tenían hambre de sentir el fuego ardiente de su amor que era inclemente y el cual les quemaba las entrañas. Tenían hambre por besarse con ansias locas, hasta que sus labios sangraran. Sentían como el deseos les calcinaba su interior. Ambas se morían por volver a sentirse piel a piel y con desespero, querían llegar hasta el pecado, aunque tuvieran que sufrir después las consecuencias.

Pero tenían que ser realistas, no era la situación más apropiada ni mucho menos el lugar para cumplir sus deseos. No cuando tenían un cadáver a menos de cinco metros y una adolescente enojada, y confundida encerrada en su habitación. Fue Rachel quien decidió ponerle fin a ese apasionado beso y tomando una gran fuerza de voluntad se escapo de los brazos de Quinn.

Se miraron durante unos segundos mientras respiraban agitadamente. La incomodidad se hizo presente. Ninguna sabía que decir o por dónde empezar una conversación. Acaban de confesarse que seguían amándose, y se habían besado, después de dieciocho largos años.

- **Rachel… **

- **Iré a ver a Leigthon** – informo esquivando aquellos ojos verdes que le daba una mirada suplicante

Rachel tenía que admitir que se le había removido todo por dentro, estaba segura que si no se hubiera separado de los labios de Quinn, capaz y hubiera terminado cediendo a esos deseos carnales que en ese momento le estaban brotando por sus poros. Respiro con profundamente intentando calmar su corazón traicionero y sus piernas temblorosas.

- **Toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija – Leig **– la llamo con suavidad –** cielo tenemos que hablar** – espero unos segundos – **voy a entrar** – anuncio al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la adolescente

Soledad y nada más, era lo que había en el interior de la habitación de Leigthon. La ventana abierta de par en par le dio una clara idea a Rachel de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un gran sentimiento de temor se poso en su corazón al ver que por primera vez en dieciocho años hija había huido.

_Huir puede parecer la mejor opción cuando te sientes decepcionado, pero muchas veces ciertas huidas traen como consecuencia grandes problemas_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	8. Chapter 7 - Descending

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter Seven **

**Descending **

_La gente que los ha visto caer, se da la vuelta y sigue su camino hasta llegar a casa, prende la televisión y se olvida por completo de lo que ha visto _

- **Esto no está bien** – Rachel se lamentaba una y otra vez paseándose de un lado a otro mientras Quinn la seguía atentamente con la mirada – **todo es mi culpa** – detuvo su marcha – **pensándolo mejor, todo es tu culpa** – acuso a la rubia señalándola con su dedo

- **¿Mi culpa?**

- **Si tú no hubieses aparecido, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido **

- **Si yo no hubiera aparecido, en estos momentos estarías muerta** – le recordó – **además, la batalla final está por llegar, así que tarde o temprano Leigthon se hubiera enterado, por mi o por alguien un poco más drástico que yo**

- **Estas hablando de tu maravilloso hermanito Miguel, cierto **

- **Si **

- **Genial **

- **Tienes alguna idea de adonde pudo haber ido Leigthon **

- **No **

- **¿No? **

- **No me mires así, de acuerdo** – le exigió a la rubia con dureza – **nunca se había fugado de la casa, así que no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar **

- **¿Tiene algún lugar especial? **

- Rachel se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **el auditorio de la preparatoria** – anuncio recordando esa información – **siempre ha dicho que es su lugar favorito en todo el mundo **

- **Entonces vayamos por ella **

"En diferentes momentos de la vida todos llegan a sufrir de una desilusión, que los lleva directo a la decepción, porque se rompe una ilusión que se ha manufacturado". Leigthon permanecía sentada al borde del escenario con su mirada fija al frente. Repasaba en su mente cada una de las palabras que tanto su madre como Quinn le habían dicho.

- _Fuiste creada por mi padre, el te guardo en el vientre de Rachel, para que tuvieras lo mejor de ambos mundos _

- _Espera, espera, me estás diciendo que soy el Jesús de mi generación _

- _No, no, el hijo del hombre, fue creado de la esencia de Dios, para curar el pecado de los hombres, pero tú fuiste hecha de la fuerza divina que habita en el corazón de los seres buenos, __eres parecida a los ángeles y los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo eres mejor que ambos y cuando llegue la batalla final, deberás guiar a los ángeles a la victoria contra el reino del infierno – le explico despacio a la adolescente _

- _No puede ser, __no creo ni media palabra de lo que me dices – Leigthon se rehusó a creer lo que acababa de escuchar _

- _Puedes negarlo, pero no dejara de ser verdad, eres un ser divino, el más puro de la creación _

La rubia sacudió su cabeza con rapidez. Le parecía completamente imposible creerles. Si era cierto que siempre había estado segura de que tenía una misión específica en la vida, pero ser un ser divino, destinado a guiar legiones en una batalla mística, ese no era su plan de vida. Miro la pantalla de su teléfono, necesitaba a la persona con la que siempre se sentía segura cuando estaba muerta de miedo. Busco en su agenda el nombre Jackson, y se quedo pensativa, preguntándose si era una buena idea llamar a su amigo. Que le podida contar, la verdad. De seguro no le creería, pensaría que estaba loca. Desecho la idea rápidamente y guardo nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón.

- **Leigthon** – una voz conocida la llamo con suavidad

- **Darker** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al joven parado a sus espaldas – **¿Qué haces aquí? **

- **Me uní al equipo de soccer, y bueno, recién acabamos las practicas** – anuncio mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia – **¿tú qué haces aquí?**

- **Tuve una discusión horrible con mi madre y hui de la casa **– anuncio sin apartar su mirada del frente – **bueno, no discutimos en sí, solo ella hablo, yo me enoje y luego me fui **– explico

- **Vaya, tuvo que haber sido algo fuerte, para que tomaras como opción el huir **

- **Más que fuerte, resulto ser incomprensible **

- **¿Quieres contarme?**

- **No lo comprenderías **

- **Eso no lo sabrás, sino me lo dices **

Leigthon considero la proposición hecha por Darker. Tal vez si buscaba las palabras adecuadas él podía llegar a comprenderla e incluso darle algún consejo. Hasta hora el joven había demostrado ser una persona confiable y madura. Suspiro suavemente y miro a Darker fijamente

- **Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos acerca de nacer para cumplir una misión en especifica** – el joven asintió afirmativamente – **pues al parecer mi misión de vida es guiar a los ángeles de Dios en la batalla final contra el infierno** – anuncio con sarcasmo

- **¿Qué? **

- **Lo que escuchaste**

Observo las expresiones faciales de Darker. Rogo internamente que este no entrara en estado de shock. Aunque si lo hacía no lo podía culpar, quien en su sano juicio podría aceptar lo que acaba de decir con facilidad.

- **¿Crees que es verdad? **

- Leigthon respiro alivia al ver la reacción que tuvo Darker – **no, si, no sé qué creer, todo esto es muy confuso **– le confesó en un susurro

- **Está bien cielo, todo estará bien** – le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza – **todo estará bien**

La vida es como un viaje en tren, con sus estaciones, sus cambios de vías, sus accidentes. Al nacer nos subimos al tren, nos encontramos con nuestros padres, y creemos que siempre viajarán a nuestro lado, pero en alguna estación ellos se bajarán dejándonos solos en el viaje. De la misma forma se subirán otras personas que serán significativas: nuestros hermanos, amigos, hijos, el amor de nuestra vida y hasta nuestros peores enemigos, los cuales se sentaran muy cerca de nosotros con la intención de hacernos creer que podemos confiar en ellos, para luego atacarnos por sorpresa.

- **Sabes, pensé que tendría que utilizar una artimaña barata contigo, pero ahora veo que todo resultara más fácil de lo esperado** – Darker le hizo saber con un tono bastante frio

- Leigthon se aparto levemente del regazo del joven y le dio una mirada confusa – **¿Qué has dicho?**

- **Lo que acabas de escuchar**

Quinn no podía evitar abrir los ojos y contener su respiración cuando veía como Rachel esquivaba los carros que se cruzaban en su camino. Sabía que en el interior, la morena tenía una personalidad aguerrida, pero prefería que nunca la sacara a la luz ya que le daba pavor ver de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, cuando estaba en ese estado.

- **Rachel baja la velocidad** – le pidió con desespero – **no quiero morirme nuevamente **

- **Necesito llegar con mi hija lo antes posible** – anuncio pisando a fondo el acelerador

- **Sí, pero queremos llegar como mortales, no como espíritus **– observo como pasaban al lado de un enorme camión – **vamos a morir** – dijo con un hilo de voz

- **Cobarde **– Rachel musito en un susurro

- **¿Cobarde? Yo he peleado con los demonios más siniestros del infierno, pero ninguno de ellos tan aterrador como tu al volante** – le informo dándole una dura mirada – **¿donde aprendiste a con decir así?, en la locura nocturna **

- **He cambiado mucho los últimos años **

- **Lo he notado, estas más agresiva, desconfiada, frustrada, pero sobretodo estas más hermosa **

- **¿En verdad vas hacer eso ahora?**

- **¿Hacer qué?**

- **Olvídalo **

Leigthon retrocedía lentamente mientras que Darker avanzaba. De un momento a otro el joven pasó a ser otra persona. Tenía un semblante serio y su mirada era fría, nada parecido a ese chico con mirada soñadora, y sonrisa calidad que hacía unos días atrás había conocido. Leigthon empezaba a sentir miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación parecida. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

- **Darker, por favor ¿qué haces? **

- **Tú qué crees** – le respondió con sarcasmo – **voy a destruirte**

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque es mi misión, acaso no lo vez, no me interesas de la forma que tú piensas, lo único que yo quería era estar cerca de ti para poder matarte **

- **Entonces todo fue un engaño **

- **Puede que seas la criatura más pura que jamás haya existido, pero definitivamente no era la más inteligente **

- **¿Eres un demonio?**

- **No, soy como tú, solo que hecho de pura maldad, pero con un toque de bondad, claro que eso era necesario para poder acercarme a ti** – explico el joven –** bueno, basta de platica, es hora de matarte **– anuncio mostrándole una daga en forma de rayo – **¿te gusta mi daga?**

- **No te acerques Darker, soy peligrosa, puedo destruirte en un segundo** – amenazo al joven mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el frente – **lo digo en serio** – agito ambas manos pero nada ocurrió – **pero que** – susurro mientras miraba sus manos

- **Te voy a decir un secreto Leigthon, nuestros poderes están conectados con nuestras emociones, si no crees en lo que eres o no lo aceptas, no funcionan** – le dijo con una sonrisa sínica y una esfera de fuego apareció en su mano derecha

- **¿Eso es fuego?**

- **Y es todo tuyo **

Darker arrojo la esfera de fuego contra Leigthon, y está en un acto reflejo se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Al igual que la vez anterior, una cegadora luz surgió de las manos de la rubia, desintegrando la esfera de fuego y golpeando con fuerzas a Darker, quien salido volando por los aires. Leigthon vio sus manos comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

- **Justo a tiempo** – susurro respirando aliviada antes de salir disparada hacia la salida

Leigthon corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas mientras su mente repasaba lo ocurrido en el auditorio. Durante una fracción de segundo giro su cabeza para asegurarse que Darker no la seguía. Entonces fue justo ahí cuando su cuerpo impacto de frente contra otro, lo que trajo como consecuencia que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- **No me mataras** – sentencio mientras empezaba a dar manotazos a diestra y siniestra – **no te lo permitiré**

- **Basta Liegthon, basta** – le pidió una voz bastante conocida para la joven

- **Jackson **– Leigthon susurro al ver a su amigo – **¿eres tú? **

- **No, soy un duende** – soltó el joven con sarcasmo – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

- **Eso no importa, debemos irnos** – Liegthon se apresuro a decir – **Darker se volvió malo y quiere asesinarme** – le explico tan rápido como pudo

- **¿Qué? **

- **Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió unirse a la fiesta** – dijo Darker tomando por sorpresa a los jóvenes – **esto será más divertido de lo que pensé** – anuncio mientras aparecía una nueva esfera de fuego sobre su mano

- **Sabía que eras un bicho raro** – Jackson dijo viendo la esfera de fuego, se giro para ver a su amiga – **ves Leig, te dije que era raro** – le recordó

- **Jackson, cuidado** – Leigthon grito cuando vio la esfera de fuego dirigirse hacia el joven

- Jackson rápidamente se lanzo hacia la derecha logrando esquivar el ataque, rodo por el suelo y luego con mucha agilidad logro levantarse nuevamente – **excelente truco niño lindo, pero necesitaras más que eso –** dijo mirando fijamente a su atacante

Darker sin dudarlo se lanzo contra Jackson, quien logro esquivarlo con agilidad. Golpes al derecho y al revés se daban ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo que se estrellaban contra los casilleros con gran fuerza. Leigthon permanecía petrificada, quería gritar por ayuda, así como también quería correr lejos. No sabía bien cuál de las dos hacer. Estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo la primera idea, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Darker estrellaba a Jackson contra los casilleros fuertemente para luego sin previo aviso romperle el cuello.

- **NO **– Leigthon grito con desespero apenas escucho el agudo crujido del cuello de su mejor amigo – **Jackson **– corrió hasta el – **no, no, por favor Jackson** – le suplicaba tomándolo entre sus brazos

- **Pobre, tenía todo un futuro por delante** – Darker se burlo sin piedad alguna

- **¿Por qué haces esto Darker? **

- **Tu misma lo dijiste, todos nacimos con una misión, y acabar contigo es la mía** – le recordó mientras aparecía una nueva esfera de fuego – **no es nada personal, solo trabajo **

Leigthon se abrazo con fuerzas al cuerpo de Jackson, resignándose por completo. Darker sonrió con malicia al ver que había logrado suprimir las ganas de vivir de la rubia. Pero antes de que pudiera acabar su tarea, sintió como alguien se estrellaba contra su cuerpo. Leigthon levanto su mirada y vio a su madre que avanzaba con firmeza hacia ella, miro por encima de su hombro y vio a Quinn luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Darker.

- **Leig, cielo ¿estás bien? **

- **Mato a Jackson** – anuncio la joven con su voz completamente quebrada

- **Lo siento amor, pero debemos irnos** – le informo ayudándola a incorporarse

- Quinn le dio una fuerte patada a Darker que lo hizo estrellarse aparatosamente contra los casilleros – **vamos aprendiz de brujo** – desafío al joven quien la miro fijamente con sus ojos oscurecidos completamente

Sin dudarlo Darker lanzo un golpe contra la rubia, quien lo detuvo con facilidad. De pronto el tatuaje del rayo cayendo en la muñeca del joven llamo la atención de Quinn, quien en ese instante comprendió todo. Fijo nuevamente su mirada en el joven.

- **Así que eras tú** – Quinn le susurro con enfado

- **Sorpresa **– Darker le dijo con cinismo

Sin previo aviso Darker estrello un fuerte golpe contra la cara de Quinn, tirándola al piso de inmediato, sin permitir que la rubia reaccionara el joven la tomo por el cuello, la levanto con brusquedad y la arrojo contra una de las paredes, dejándola inconsciente.

- **Ya me encargare de ti** – Darker susurro antes de desaparecer

Rachel corría hacia su auto arrastrando a su hija. Rogaba mentalmente que Quinn fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse con vida. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que la rubia volviera a morir. Respiro aliviada cuando llego hasta su auto, pero su alivio duro solo unos segundos ya que antes de que lograra entrar en este sintió como alguien la tomo por su brazo y la arrojo bruscamente contra otro automóvil.

- **Mama **– Leigthon grito con preocupación al ver lo ocurrido – **eres un maldito** – le dijo con enfado a Darker

- **Gracias** – el joven le respondió avanzando hacia ella

Sin dudarlo Liegthon agito sus manos con fuerza contra Darker, elevándolo por los aires. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su progenitora, pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse si quiera llegar hasta esta, una gran fuerza la arrojo por los aires haciéndola que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- **Has aprendido a usar tus poderes, pero no lo suficiente niña** – Darker dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Rachel – **tu vienes conmigo **– sentencio tomando con brusquedad a la morena

- **Espera Darker, no le hagas daño, por favor** – Leigthon le suplico

- **No voy hacerle daño, voy a llevármela** – le informo con una gran sonrisa

- **¿Qué? **

- **Si la quieres de regreso, deberás venir por ella **

- **¿Ir, a donde? **

- **Hasta allá bajo **

Darker desapareció en un torbellino de fuego, dejando completamente atónita a Leigthon. No podía ser verdad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda su vida había dado un giro completamente inesperado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que debía hacer. Estaba asustada, molesta y sorprendida.

- **Leigthon **

Se giro despacio encontrándose de frente con la figura de Quinn. Una enorme rabia se ascendió por su cuerpo. Todos los problemas habían empezado con su aparición. Todo era culpa de esa mujer con cara angelical. Esa era su mayor enemigo. A ella era quien debía destruir primordialmente.

- **Tú eres la culpable de todo **

- **¿Qué? **

- **Voy a matarte** – sentencio con dureza

Leigthon se arrojo contra la rubia derribándola. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a ahorcarla. Quinn intentaba zafarse pero cada segundo que pasaba la adolescente ejercía más fuerza sobre su cuello. Al parecer estaba dispuesta a matarla.

- **Leig, por favor** – le hablaba con dificultad mientras sujetaba sus manos – **detente Leig **– intentaba hacerla entrar en razón

- **No, tengo que matarte** – le dijo apretándole el cuello con más fuerza

- **El cielo Leig, mira el cielo** – le pidió mientras señalaba hacia arriba

- **¿Qué? **

- Quinn tomo un gran bocado de aire cuando las manos de la adolescente soltaron su cuello – **si que tienes fuerza** – exclamo la rubia con dificultad mientras se incorporaba

Liegthon miraba fijamente el cielo semi oscuro. En el cual se podían un montón de luces blancas descendían a gran velocidad. Parecía una especie de lluvia de estrellas. Quinn apretó con fuerza su mandíbula al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

- **¿Qué demonios es eso?** – Leigthon pregunto completamente incrédula

- **Ángeles** – Quinn susurro con su mirada fija en las luces – **los** **ángeles están descendiendo **

_Ascendían con fuerza, sus corazones se encontraban listos, habían despertado de un sueño profundo y ahora todos los veían tocar el suelo. La totalidad de la vida es simbólica porque todo en ella tiene significado_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	9. Chapter 8 - Interview With Lucifer

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter Eight **

**Interview With Lucifer**

_Lucifer fue el primer ángel que despertó y fue la más grande criatura de magnificente belleza en la aurora cósmica. Todos los Ángeles que fueron creados después de él no tenían la belleza ni la grandeza que poseía el primer ángel de la mañana._

- **Muy bien, los ángeles están descendiendo** – Leigthon anuncio mientras iban de regreso a su hogar en el auto de su progenitora – **¿eso qué significa?** – pregunto posando su mirada en la rubia que conducía

- **El comienzo de la batalla final** – Quinn informo sin apartar su mirada del camino

- **Oh genial, simplemente genial, ¿podría las cosas ponerse peor? **

- **Si **

- **¿Sí? **

- **En cualquier momento las legiones demoniacas ascenderán a la tierra también **

- **¿Porque pelean aquí en la tierra? **

- **Hay un pacto entre mi padre y Lucifer, en el cual se estipula que las batallas entre el cielo y en infierno deben llevarse en un terreno que sea neutral para ambos bandos, ya sabes, para que no haya ventajismo** – Quinn le explico a la joven

- **Vaya que honorable por parte de ambos **

- **Aunque no entiendo, porque Miguel descendió a los ángeles sin antes avisarme **

- **¿Miguel? Te refieres a San Miguel Arcángel **

- **Si **

- **¿El existe? **

- **Claro que existe, es el general de las legiones angelicales **

- **Esto es verdaderamente increíble** – la adolescente susurro completamente incrédula

- **¿Cómo puedes seguir sorprendiéndote después de todo lo que has visto y vivido? **

- **Porque aun me parece increíble, digo durante mucho tiempo mi concepto de la creación del mundo era científico, la teoría del Big Bang, la descendencia de los homo-sapien, las teorías religiosas nunca fueron impuestas en mi vida **

- **Aja, la típica disputa entre lo científico y lo religioso** – Quinn entendió a lo que se refería – **pero sabes que la ciencia y la religión no son enemigas**

- **¿No? **

- **No, ambas cuentas la misma historia, solo que lo hacen en idiomas diferentes **

- **Eso me cuesta creerlo, muchos experto han dicho que para que una sobreviva, la otra debe perecer **

- **Es todo lo contrario, una necesita de la otra para poder permanecer **

- **Pero la teoría del Big Bang… **

- **Leig, el Big Bang fue la primera pieza que movió mi padre para la creación del universo, si miras bien de cerca notaras que ese momento cumbre de la creación fue hecho por la mano de Dios **

- **Pues espero también que tu padre meta su mano poderosa y me regrese a mi madre sana y salva **

- **¿Porque tienes esa actitud? **

- **¿Porque tengo esta actitud?, vamos a ver en estos momentos yo tenía una vida normal, era una adolescente como cualquier otra, digo hasta hace tres días mi mayor preocupación era que zapatos iba a utilizar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ahora resulta ser que soy una creación divina, destinada a guiar a un montos de ángeles en una batalla contra el infierno y por si fuera poco mi mejor amigo fue asesino y madre llevada al infierno por el chico que me gustaba, dime querida aun te preguntas porque tengo esta actitud **

- **¿Te gustaba ese chico? **

- **Si **

- **Pero era malo **

- **No sabía que era malo **

- **Se llama Darker Than black** – le recordó despacio – **"más oscuro que el negro",** **creo que era un poco obvio, no**

- **Pensé que sus padres eran aficionados a los comics** – se excuso con rapidez – **¿Qué va a pasar con ella? **

- **La vamos a recuperar Leigthon **

- **¿Cómo estas tan segura? **

- **No pierdas la fe **

- **Ojala fuera tan fácil como suena **

- **Si, no es fácil, pero tienes que ser fuerte **

- **Nunca has dudado de tu fe **

- **Si, lo hecho **

- **Entonces como puedes pedirme que no pierda mi fe cuando tú que eras un arcángel ha dudado de su fe hacia Dios **

- **Escucha Leig, cuando todo parece terminarse y el panorama es de lo más oscuro, cuando la vida parece haber perdido su significado y no hay más nada que hacer; cuando nos sentimos acorralados por fuerzas superiores a las nuestras, en nuestros corazones surge la fe como recurso final para encontrar un nuevo rumbo, levantar la frente y continuar hacia adelante y renovar los esfuerzos para cumplir con la misión asignada **

Leigthon miro al ex arcángel durante unos cuantos segundos mientras asimilaba las palabras que le había dicho. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué su madre se había enamorado de ella. Sabía como decir las cosas, utilizando las palabras adecuadas. Sin duda alguna el don de palabra era su virtud.

- **Eres un imbécil** – Agalarietp grito verdaderamente enfurecido contra Darker que lo miraba fijamente – **tenias ordenes especificas, acabar con la luz, no secuestrar a su progenitora **– le recordó al joven

- **Pues no tuve más opción **

- **Claro, pudiste matar a esa pobre mortal y ya **

- **¿Acaso ese no era el trabajo de tu esposa? **

Lo próximo que sintió Darker fue las manos de Agalarietp cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, con una fuerza masiva. Los ojos del demonio mayor estaban inyectados con rabia pura. Por un momento Darker pensó que su mentor lo asesinaría ahí mismo, pero corrió con la suerte de que lo arrojo lejos con bastante rudeza.

- **Quien te crees para hablarme así** – Agalarietp le pregunto con dureza – **te recuerdo que yo te cree, y si quiero puedo destruirte **

- **Me disculpo mi señor** – Darker le dijo totalmente avergonzado – **hay algo mas que debe saber **

- **¿Ahora qué? **

- **Cuando descendía hacia acá, puede escuchar las trompetas de los querubines resonar **

- **¿Querubines?** – Darker asintió lentamente – **eso significa que… **

- **Los ángeles descienden al reino mortal** – aseguro una voz conocida para ambos demonios

- **Mi señor Lucifer** – Agalarietp anuncio inclinándose ante su amo – **no lo esperaba**

- **He escuchado un rumor de que hay una nueva prisionera** – Lucifer dijo acercándose a Darker

- **Lo siento mi señor… **

- **Silencio que tu señor habla** – Agalarietp interrumpió la disculpa de su joven aprendiz

- **Saben, puede que la mala decisión de secuestrar a la progenitora de la luz nos de ventaja** – Lucifer relato con tranquilidad

- **¿Cómo dice?** – Agalarietp pregunto confundido

- **La luz vendrá por su madre y cuando lo haga, tú** – señalo a Darker – **te encargaras de acabarla de una vez por todas **

- **¿Cómo esta tan seguro que vendrá? **

- **Porque entre ellas hay una conexión de amor muy fuerte y eso las hace débiles ante nosotros **

- **La luz no vendrá sola, de seguro traerá a los millones de ángeles que descendieron a la tierra** – Agalarietp hablo con preocupación

- **No lo hará, por el simple hecho de que eso ángeles estarán muy ocupados peleando contra nuestros demonios** – Lucifer le sonrió a su mano derecha – **así que prepara a tus legiones, porque deben ascender al reino mortal cuanto antes **

- Uriel vendrá, mi señor – Agalarietp le recordó despacio

- **Sí, eso sí es seguro, pero te recuerdo que el arcángel de la salvación ahora es una simple mortal, aquí abajo es carnada fácil, y yo le tendré una sorpresa preparada, aun me debe el haberme desterrado **

- **La hará sufrir, cierto **

- **La muerte le sabrá a gloria, cuando experimente todo lo que le tengo planeado **

_"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno"_ cita un proverbio chino. Para Lucifer había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas con Uriel había llegado, después de siglos, aun no olvidaba que fue justamente su hermanita menor quien le dio la estocada final que lo arrojo al infierno. Ahora tenía en su poder algo que Uriel amaba con todo su corazón e iba ser justamente esa persona quien la ayudara a consumar su sed de venganza.

- **Muy bien lo primero que debemos hacer** – anuncio Quinn ingresando a la casa de Rachel seguida por Leigthon – **es…**

Pero las palabras de la rubia quedaron a medias cuando se encontró con la imponente figura de Miguel parado en medio de la sala. La mandíbula de Leigthon casi toco el suelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era un ángel lo que se encontraba ahí en mitad de la sala, un gran y enorme ángel.

- **Miguel **

- **Uriel **

- **Voy a desmayarme** – Leigthon susurro con dificultad

- **Veo que ya eres toda una mujer Leigthon** – el arcángel halago a la joven

- **¿Miguel que haces aquí? **

- **Ni te lo imaginas **

- **Vimos la lluvia de ángeles **

- **El momento ha llegado Uriel, estamos tomando nuestras posiciones en la tierra** – miro a Leigthon – **y he venido por ti Leigthon, es hora de que tomes tu puesto como líder **

- **¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso **

- **Es para lo que fuiste creada **

- **Quizás, pero ahora tengo otros interés **

- **Enserio ¿Cuáles? **

- **Salvar a mi madre del infierno **

- **¿Qué dijiste? **

- **Rachel fue llevada a los infiernos **– Quinn le informo a su hermano mayor

- **¿Por quién? **

- **Una larga historia **

- **No quiero sonar cruel, pero en este momento la pequeña mortal debe estar muerta, así que lo único que podemos hacer es rezar por su alma **

- **No está muerta** – Leigthon le refuto con enfado – **Darker dijo que si la quería de regreso, tendría que ir por ella **

- **Con más razón para no hacerlo, es una trampa** – el arcángel le hizo saber lo que ya era obvio

- **No me importa si es una trampa, iré por ella** – la adolescente se mantuvo firme

- **No, tú debes ocupar tu puesto, no puedes desafiar las órdenes de mi padre** – Miguel le ordeno con severidad

- **Mírame hacerlo** – Leigthon lo desafío sin temor alguno

- **Maldita sea, heredaste el mismo carácter de Rachel **

- **Estoy segura de que en estos momentos desearías haber elegido a otra mujer para guardar la luz** – Quinn se burlo de su hermano con un tono divertido

Miguel resoplo con frustración. Si era cierto lo que decía su hermana, pero la verdad era que el guardar la luz en el vientre de Rachel fue la mejor decisión tomada. Ya que ante el mundo entero, la morena era una simple mortal como cualquier otro, pero solo el conocía la verdadera procedencia de Rachel Berry. Y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que Uriel también lo supiera.

- **No fue a lazar Uriel** – Miguel le susurro a su hermana mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo

- **¿Qué? **

- **Elegí a tu pequeña mortal, por una razón especifica **

- **¿Qué razón Miguel?** – vio como su hermano dudaba – **¿quién es en realidad Rachel? **

- **La portadora de la victoria **

- **Tiene que ser una broma **

Rachel se encontraba recostada sin conocimiento alguno sobre el suelo gramoso de un hermoso bosque. Sintió la luz del sol golpear insistentemente su rostro, se removió con inquietud, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, durante unos segundos se quedo completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera intentando organizar sus ideas. Se incorporo lentamente y contemplo el hermoso escenario que estaba a su alrededor.

- **¿Dónde estoy? **

De pronto comenzó a escuchar que alguien silbaba una dulce melodía angelical. Dicho sonido cada vez se hacía más intenso lo que le dio una clara idea a la morena de quien quiera que fuera se acercaba cada vez más. La figura de un hombre alto, cabellos oscuros, facciones físicas muy bien definidas y hermosos ojos marrones apareció ante ella. Aquel hombre vestía un elegante traje blanco, que iban acompañados por finos zapatos blancos también.

- **Hola Rachel** – la saludo con una encantadora sonrisa

- **¿Quién eres tú? **

- **Soy Lucifer** – se presento con amabilidad

- **Vas a matarme, cierto **

- **¿Matarte?** – Cuestiono divertido – **no crees que eso sería un poco predecible** – vio el temor en el rostro de la morena – **se que tienes una mala imagen de mi **– se acerco hasta ella – **y lamento haberte traído hasta aquí, pero todo te lo puedo explicar** – intento tomar su mano pero la morena la aparto con rapidez – **no tienes que temerme Rachel, ¿Qué crees que voy hacer? **

- **No lo sé, acabar con el planeta por ejemplo** – la morena le refuto con rabia

- **¿Por qué? Porque iba a querer destruir algo tan genial, bellísimo, con un millón de formas distintas, el último trabajo perfecto de Dios**

- **Porque eres un ser malvado **

- **¿Acaso conoces la historia de cómo perdí la gracia?, ¿porque me exilio Dios?**

- **Si lo sé, pero he de suponer que vas a contarme tu versión de lo sucedido, verdad **

- **Yo lo amaba, más que a nada, y entonces él los creo a ustedes, unos monos sin pelos y luego nos pidió a todos que nos inclináramos ante ustedes y los adoráramos incluso más que a el mismo** – le relato despacio – **entonces yo le dije, "padre no puedo, esos seres humanos son malos, criminales", y por eso mi padre hizo que Miguel me enviara al infierno, ahora dime Rachel, la pena se ajusta al crimen** – frunció su ceño levemente – **especialmente cuando yo tenía razón, mira lo que le han hecho siete mil millones de humanos a este hermoso planeta y cuantos no me culpan a mi por todo lo que sucede **

- **No vas a engañarme, no vas a conseguir que te compadezca, yo sé lo que eres** – Rachel le aseguro sin titubear

- **¿Que soy? **

- **Eres igual que ellos, a los arcángeles, creen que siempre tienen la razón en todo y justifican sus actos, con la falsa moraleja de que el fin justifica los medios** – le dijo con un tono bastante rudo – **la única diferencia entre ellos y tu, es el tamaño de tu ego **

Lucifer sonrió sin apartar su mirada de la morena que se encontraba frente a él. Cualquiera otra persona hubiera caído en su trampa bien elaborada. Pero Rachel ni si quiera se había inmutado. Más bien lo estaba desafiando. Nunca había conocido a un mortal que tuviera la suficiente osadía de atreverse a desafiarlo en su propio territorio.

- **Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así** – Quinn le reclamo a su hermano con enojo

- **¿Que esperaba que hiciera? **

- **Que me lo dijeras **

- **Disculpen que interrumpa su acalorada discusión** – Leigthon intervino en la disputa – **pero alguno de los dos podría decirme que demonios es la portadora de la victoria y que tiene que ver con mi madre **

- **La portadora de la victoria es el modelo de misericordia, que está representado por una mujer que es una santa** – Miguel le explico

- **¿Qué? **

- **En pocas palabras, Rachel es la reencarnación de Santa Verónica** – el arcángel le hizo saber a la joven

- **¿Mi madre es una santa?** – Leigthon cuestiono sin poder creérselo

- **La más bondadosa de todas** – Quinn le aseguro despacio

- **¿Que hizo? **

- Quinn miro a su hermano, quien con un simple gesto le autorizo que hablara – **Santa Verónica es recordada por su gesto compasivo hacia el hijo del hombre en su camino al Calvario. Unos le agredían, otros permanecían indiferentes ante tanta crueldad. Pero ella se le acercó y le enjugó el rostro con su velo** – le explico a Leig – **aquel divino rostro, cruelmente golpeado, ensangrentado y sudoroso suscitó en el corazón de la Verónica la misericordia y el amor que casi todos le negaron a Jesús**

- **Vaya si que fue grande **

- **Después de María y María Magdalena, esta Santa Verónica** – Miguel aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Tenemos que sacarla del infierno a como dé lugar** – Leigthon dijo con un tono bastante firme

- **No seas necia Leigthon, no ves que eso es exactamente lo que quiere Lucifer, llevarte hasta su territorio para así poder matarte** – Miguel le insistió con desespero

- **No me importa, no dejare a mi madre en el infierno **– la adolescente se mantuvo firme en su posición

- **Uriel podría hacerla entrar en razón** – el arcángel le pidió a su hermana

- **Iré con ella** – Quinn le informo suavemente

- **Eres mortal, a penas pises el infierno morirás** – le advirtió a su hermana menor – **se razonable **

- **No me importa Miguel **

- **¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos? Como es posible que estén dispuestas a morir y no les importe en lo más mínimo** – el arcángel les refuto con enfado

- **Eso es a lo que se está dispuesto, cuando se ama verdaderamente a alguien** – Quinn le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **No puedo dejarlas ir **

- **No tienes opción hermano mío **

- **Me sentiré más tranquilo si van con alguien que las pueda ayudar **

- **Danos a Raphael **

- **No puedo, no sé si lo recuerdan pero tengo una batalla que comandar y entregarle a uno de mis arcángeles principales no es una jugada inteligente **

- **Entonces, ¿a quién nos darás**?

- **Solo queda una opción** – el arcángel le dio una mirada sugerente a su hermana

- **¿Es en serio Miguel?** – Quinn le cuestiono completamente incrédula

- **Conoces a alguien mejor para este trabajo **

- **Pero tiene que ser precisamente el **

- **¿De quién hablan?** – Leigthon pregunto sin entender de quien hablaban los arcángeles

- **San Cipriano** – Miguel le informo con rapidez

- **¿Ese quién es?**

- **El santo mas vagabundo que tiene el cielo** – Quinn aseguro con rapidez –** vivió en el Siglo III después de Cristo** – comenzó a explicar – **fue hombre de gran cultura, viajó mucho y llegó a ser un profundo conocedor de las artes de hechicería, las cuales utilizaba para seducir mujeres **

- **Si hacia todo eso, ¿cómo es que acabo convirtiéndose en santo? **

- **Bueno veras, un día Cipriano conoció a Justina, quien era una joven que rebosaba de bella tanto física como espiritual, como era de esperarse el hechicero intento seducirla con uno de sus hechizos más fuerte, pero no funciono, intrigado por lo sucedido el hechicero invoco a Lucifer para preguntarle porque su magia no funcionaba con Justina, este le dijo que se olvidara de esa mujer porque tenía en su mano derecha la cruz de Cristo, lo que la hacía intocable porque Dios la protegía, entonces Cipriano le dijo que si había alguien más poderos que Lucifer, el renunciaba a las artes oscuras porque él estaría de lado de los que en verdad fueran lideres y poderosos** – Miguel explico

- **¿Renuncio a Satanás? **

- **No solo renuncio a Satanás, también renegó del, y como era de esperarse mi querido hermanito Lucifer enloqueció de rabia e intento quitarle su alma, pero Cipriano fue más listo y creó una oración con la que se protegió, luego de eso se volvió un Católico devoto hasta el día de su muerte, y después de esta paso a ser santo **

- **Vaya que interesante historia** – la adolescente susurro con sarcasmo – **entonces el nos acompañara al infierno a buscar a mi madre **

- **Esperemos que si** – Quinn exclamo un tanto desconfiada – **Miguel tráelo** – le pidió a su hermano

- Miguel clavo su lanza fuertemente en el suelo – **_et statim veniet ad me obsequi tibi Deus imperatas_**_ – _rezo despacio con sus ojos cerrados

Enseguida las luces de comenzaron a titilar, una brisa fría se sintió dentro de la sala, Leigthon se asusto un poco por lo que sujeto fuertemente la mano de Quinn, por su parte los dos arcángeles se mostraban tranquilos. De pronto una luz blanca inundo la sala y cuando se apago en mita de la sala se encontraba un hombre guapo, de ojos azules, y cuerpo bien definido. Vestía un traje elegante de color negro.

- **¿Pero qué?** – el hombre exclamo mirando hacia todos lados como intentando entender lo que sucedía

- **Cipriano **– Miguel lo llamo suavemente

- **Miguel, Uriel ¿Qué está pasando? Yo estaba muy entretenido hablando con esa hermosa jovencita en ese parque y ahora estoy aquí **

- **No tenías permiso para estar aquí abajo** – Miguel le recordó con un tono serio

- **Ya lo sé, pero a veces el cielo puede un tanto aburrido por lo que decidí venir a dar una vuelta** – Cipriano se justifico sonriendo pícaramente

- **Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que era un vagabundo** – Leigthon le susurro a Quinn

- **Oye** – Cipriano se quejo – **no olvides que soy un santo**

- **Cipriano te llamamos por una razón específica, necesito que acompañes a estas dos al infierno** – Miguel le informo señalando tanto a su hermana como a la adolescente que la acompañaba – **y cuides que nada les pase mientras estén ahí abajo **

- **Ah no, no, yo jure que jamás pisaría el infierno y hasta hora he cumplido muy bien esa promesa** – el santo se negó de forma inmediata

- **Me lo debes Cipriano, o quieres que te recuerde al mortal que salve** – Miguel le recordó – **ese que por culpa de uno de tus hechizos salto de un edificio de 20 pies de altura y tuvo más de 32 huesos rotos**

- **Está bien, está bien, lo hare** – el Santo acepto a regañadientes

- **Bien, es hora de separarnos** – Miguel aseguro mirando fijamente a su hermana – **intenten sobrevivir** – miro a Leigthon – **en especial tu, que aun tienes una batallón que liderar **

- **Podemos irnos ya** – Cipriano pidió un poco desesperado

- **Que el señor este con ustedes** – Miguel les deseo tanto a su hermano como a Leigthon

San Cipriano movió su mano derecha de forma circular unas cuatro veces y entonces un gran portal se abrió. Quinn apretó con fuerzas la mano de Leigthon mientras se paraban frente el portal. Miguel desde la distancia suspiro con evidente preocupación. Sabía que era una mala idea lo que esas dos estaban haciendo, pero intentar detenerlas era una misión imposible.

- **El ultimo que llegue es un tonto** – Cipriano exclamo divertido antes de cruzar el portal

- **No me sueltes por favor** – Leigthon le suplico a la rubia muerta de miedo

- **Descuida Lieg, no te soltare** – le susurro con suavidad intentando calmarla – **próxima parada, el reino de Lucifer** – aseguro con determinación

Sin ningún tipo de dudas, ambas caminaron hacia el portal y lo cruzaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Miguel. Segundos después dicho portal se cerró por completo. Ya no había retorno de la decisión tomada. Lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar y rogar porque ninguna de las dos se perdiera en ese mundo de tinieblas al cual habían descendido. Porque el Infierno es un lugar de dolor y horror, más de lo que se puede pensar y suponer, al que son arrojadas las almas que en la tierra desperdician la gracia de salvación que Dios en su infinita Bondad, les otorga.

- **Porque tienes un concepto tan malo de mi Rachel** – Lucifer le pregunto mientras la rodeaba despacio – **mira el paraíso que he construido para ti, solo para hacerte sentir cómoda** – le señalo todo a su alrededor **– no puedo ser tan malo si hago eso solo por ti **

- **No lo haces por mí, lo haces por ti mismo** – la morena le aseguro con firmeza – **te dije que a mí no me engañas, se lo que eres**

- **No, no lo sabes, así como tampoco sabes quién es en realidad Dios **– le refuto a la morena – **así que deberías meditar bien, si hiciste lo correcto al ponerte de su lado**

- **No estoy del lado de Dios, y tampoco del tuyo, estoy de mi propio lado **

- **Tienes carácter** – Lucifer sonrió divertido – **eres justo el tipo de persona que necesito** – le aseguro con rapidez – **ponte de mi lado, te aseguro que juntos haremos cosas magnificas, serán terribles, pero magnificas en todo el sentido de la palabra **

- **No **

- **Me agradas Rachel, y sé muy bien lo que Miguel vio en ti** – le dijo despacio – **eres única, eres una santa **– le tendió su mano a la morena – **únete a mí, juntos gobernaremos el universo entero**

- **No** – Rachel se negó – **mi hija acabara contigo** – le aseguro con mucha firmeza

- **Mala decisión** – le informo con rapidez – **porque si no vas a unirte a mi por las buenas, será entonces por las malas **– sentencio con un tono lleno de ira, y coloco sus manos a ambos costados de su cabeza – **tu alma será mía **– le aseguro mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Rachel apretó con fuerza los dientes. Sentía como todo dentro de su cabeza la quemaba sin compasión. Intento apartar las manos de Lucifer pero este era mucho más fuerte, por lo que termino de rendirse ante el ataque de aquel ser malvado. Finalmente Lucifer la libero, agotada sin fuerzas Rachel cayó de rodillas ante este, quien la miraba con una sonrisa sínica marcada en su rostro.

- **¿Qué me hiciste?** – le pregunto con bastante temor

- **Envenene tu mente con maldad pura** – le hizo saber con un tono sínico – **de ahora en adelante no sabrás distinguir entre lo real o la fantasía, vas directo al camino de la locura **

- **No, no, no** – Rachel negaba mientras intentaba no romper en llanto

- **Oh si** – se inclino para quedar a la par con la morena – **te daré una opción** – le ofreció una daga en forma de serpiente – **cuando ya no puedas mas con tu miseria, puedes utilizarla para acabar con todo, pero recuerda, apenas esa daga traspase tu cuerpo, tu alma será mía **

- **No me quitare la vida, no importa cuánto lo desees** – le aseguro con firmeza

- **Eso dices ahora, pero cuando tus pesadillas se vuelvan cada vez más siniestras, te aseguro que cambiaras de parece**r – se burlo de ella antes de incorporase

- **No, no, no, por favor, no** – Rachel se negaba mientras caía rendida al suelo

- **No vemos pronto Santa Verónica** – se despidió de ella con suavidad

Lucifer desapareció ante fija mirada de Rachel, que permanecía tendida en el suelo llorando en silencio al ser consciente de que estaba condenada. Nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Su camino al calvario recién comenzaba.

_La simple mención de su nombre parece evocar el olor del azufre. Se le imagina como el ángel más bello de la creación y también como el causante del mayor drama cósmico jamás ocurrido_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Personajes: **

**San Cipriano – Brody Weston **

**Lucifer - Jared padalecki**


	10. Chapter 09 The New God

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Chapter Nine **

**The New God **

_"Llegara un momento en el que deberé retirarme para siempre, pero antes de que eso suceda, me asegurare de encontrar un nuevo líder que no sea igual a mi, sino que sea diez veces mejor que yo"_

Ahí estaban frente a frente como la última vez. Habían pasado siglos desde aquella batalla. El miedo se podía oler en el ambiente. La duda rondaba los corazones de los ángeles que miraban con temor a sus oponentes. Miguel miro sobre su hombro a sus guerreros y pudo notar en el rostro de muchos la duda. Duda que le decía que debía hacer algo, sino quería perder la batalla antes de siquiera haberla empezado.

- **¿Por qué están dudando? **

- **La luz no esta aquí Miguel** – Raphael le recordó a su hermano

- **Pero estoy yo **

- **Si, pero se supone que… **

- **Se lo que vas a decir Raphael** – interrumpió a su hermano – **yo he sido su general desde antes del comienzo del universo, he peleado cada batalla con ustedes hombro a hombre, he sangrado como lo han hecho ustedes, y ahora necesito que confíen en mi una vez mas, necesito que peleen conmigo, que sangren como lo hare yo, tengan fe de que nuestro sacrificio servirá para poner orden en universo** – vio el debate interno que tenían sus hombres – **que ahí allá** – señalo hacia donde se encontraban las legiones demoniacas – **la gloria, alcancémosla juntos **

Leigthon miraba enajena todo a su alrededor. Su idea acerca de como lucia el infierno era muy distinta a lo que estaba viendo. Pensó que se encontraría con ollas enormes puestas sobre grandes calderos y con personas adentro quemándose vivos. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una ciudad con grande edificios en ruinas, el cielo era oscuro y nublado. Todo eso lo podía observar desde las alturas de una gran colina.

- **Lo logramos** – Leig exclamo en un susurro

- **Es el infierno, entrar es fácil, los problemas vendrán cuando queramos irnos** – San Cipriano le aseguro a la joven

- **Eso es cierto** – Quinn apoyo al hombre

La adolescente frunció su ceño al notar como el ambiente del lugar era hostil, hacía mucho calor y un fuerte olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales. No lograba reconocer ese hedor, nunca antes había aspirado algo parecido.

- **¿Por qué hace tanto calor?**

- **Es el infierno Leig** – Quinn le recordó

- **¿Y qué ese olor? **

- **Azufre **

- **¿Por qué huele azufre? **

- **¿Qué esperabas? Olor a rosas** – Cipriano le soltó con sarcasmo – **bien, debemos comenzar nuestra búsqueda** – informo mientras se quitaba su saco – **pero antes, necesitaremos armas **– extendió sus manos al frente e inclino su cabeza levemente – **_Veniat dilectus meus in armis_**– susurro espacio

Tres espadas aparecieron sobre las manos de Cipriano. Leigthon abrió sus ojos impresionada por lo acontecido mientras que Quinn se mantuvo como si nada. El santo le entrego una espada a cada una.

- **Recuerden donde están, manténganse alerta ante cualquier cosa que vean o escuche** – les advirtió – **si ven una sexy diablesa, me la dejan a mí, por favor **

- **Estamos a punto de recorrer el infierno y tu solo piensas en conquistar a un sexy diablesa** – Quinn le dijo con bastante seriedad

- **Que te puedo decir, lo malo a veces suele ser excitante** – el santo le respondió sonriéndole pícaramente

- **Aun no entiendo porque mi padre ti hizo santo **

- **Por las mismas razones que a ti te hizo arcángel **

- **Podemos irnos, quiero encontrar a mi madre cuanto antes** – Leigthon les pidió un tanto desesperada

- **Claro **– Quinn acepto la petición de la joven

Estaban a punto de emprender su viaje cuando un agudo chillido llamo la atención de los tres. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia el oscuro cielo, y se encontraron con la figura de un mono con alas que los sobrevolaba. Desenfundaron sus espadas sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos de la bestia que los asechaba. El corazón de Leigthon comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver semejante mostro. Nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

- **Aquí viene** – grito Cipriano al ver como la bestia se lanzaba contra ellos

El primer golpe de la bestia fue para Cipriano, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando se dio cuenta una de las patas del mostro le pego en todo el pecho, haciéndolo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el duro suelo. La segunda en la mira era Leigthon, pero apenas se le fue encima la joven como las otras veces anteriores utilizo sus brazos para cubrirse y al igual que en el pasado una luz blanca salió de sus manos y volvió cenizas a la bestia que los asechaba

- **Que poder** – Cipriano dijo mirando lo sucedido – **aunque hubiera podido acabar con esa bestia yo solo** – aseguro mientras se incorporaba

- **Y cuando lo ibas hacer, antes o después de que te volviera trizas** – Quinn le pregunto con sarcasmo – **porque estabas en el suelo**

- **Oye, así comienzo yo una pelea** – le aseguro a la rubia

- **Lieg, ¿estás bien?** – Quinn le pregunto a la adolescente al ver que esta no apartaba su mirada de las cenizas

- **Si, es solo que aun no me acostumbro a mí poder** – la joven le confesó con suavidad – **¿eso era un mono con alas? **– pregunto señalando las cenizas

- **Si** – respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

- **Eso no es normal **

- **Estamos en el infierno, a quien esperabas que enviaran a Barney el amigo de todos** – Cipriano le respondió – **no te sorprendas si lo próximo que nos ataque, sea un dragón con tres cabezas **

- **¿Dragón de tres cabezas?** – Leigthon pregunto con sus ojos bien abiertos

- **Cipriano no estás ayudando** – Quinn le hizo saber con enfado – **ahora vamos, antes de que alguna otra criatura se le ocurra aparecer **

Rachel se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo en posición fetal. Sentía frio, al mismo tiempo sentía calor, las voces en su cabeza no se callaban ni un solo segundo, le susurraban como arpías. Había logrado superar ya tres alucinaciones, pero no estaba segura de cuanto podría resistir. Apenas salía de una entraba en otra. Iba a enloquecer. La querían enloquecer.

- **Cállense, cállense** – susurraba tapando sus oídos mientras se movía ligeramente – **ya cállense**

- **Madre **

Escucho la voz de su hija llamarla con suavidad. Levanto su mirada para confirma sus sospechas. Una nueva alucinación estaba frente a ella. Esta vez habían tomado la figura de su hija para probarla. Se incorporo lentamente empuñando la daga con mucha fuerza. Su mirada estaba fija en la figura que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

- **No eres real** – la morena aseguro con firmeza – **vete **– le exigió

- **Claro que soy real, madre soy yo, Leig **

- **No, tú no eres mi hija** – se negó a creerle – **nada de lo que veo, o escucho es real** – se acerco hasta Leigthon – **NADA **– grito antes de incrustar la daga en el cuerpo de su falsa hija

Para su suerte la ilusión desapareció, pero una intensa punzada en su cabeza la ataco de repente, haciéndola caer de rodilla. Apretó con fuerzas su cabeza con ambas manos mientras oprimía sus labios. Quería gritar, pero temía que si lo hacia el dolor se intensificara mas. Por lo que permaneció muy quieta. Entonces las voces nuevamente regresaron.

- **Entonces le dije, si en verdad quieres mi alma, deberás quitármela por las malas** – Cipriano relataba con emoción – **él lo intento, pero no contaba que yo era más listo y guapo, por supuesto**

- **Creo que fue por eso que mi padre ti hizo santo** – Quinn le aseguro

- **¿Por ser guapo?** – Leigthon cuestiono frunciendo levemente su entre cejo

- **No Leig, por ser capaz de desafiar a Lucifer y no perder su alma en el proceso **

- **Hay algo que no entiendo, si podías tener a cualquier otra mujer, ¿por qué empeñarte en tener la que precisamente estaba protegida por Dios?** – La adolescente cuestiono confundida – **oh acaso no era la chica, sino el poder que representaba **

- **No, definitivamente era la chica** – Cipriano le aseguro con suavidad – **Justina era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos alguna vez vieron, me enamore a primera vista, tanto que no me importo renunciar a las facilidades que me daba el arte de la hechicería **

- **¿Tan fuerte era tu amor?** – Leig cuestiono sorprendida

- **Leig, cuando el amor es puro y verdadero, a uno hace lo que sea por estar al lado de esa persona, ya sea renunciando a la magia negra o la eternidad del reino de Dios** – Quinn le explico

- **Si es así, entonces porque te fuiste **

- **Tenía una deuda con mi padre, si no la saldaba las consecuencias hubieran sido criticas **

- **Dijiste que tu padre era amor y bondad **

- **Que sucede cuando alguien te da un regalo y luego tu le agradeces escupiéndole en la cara** – Quinn le pregunto despacio

- **Entiendo tu punto** – la adolescente exclamo al comprender lo que la rubia le quería enseñar

- **Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle a tu madre mi amor por ella** – la rubia le informo despacio

- **No te ofendas Quinn, pero no luces mayor que yo** – vio como la rubia frunció su ceño – **no creo que mi madre este interesada en vivir un romance de cuarenta y veinte **

- **Tu madre no tiene cuarenta, tiene 38 años **

- **Pero tu si tienes veinte años **– la adolescente le soltó con sarcasmo

- **Veinticinco y mucho siglos de experiencia** – la rubia le replico con enfado

- **Escuchan eso** – Cipriano les pregunto deteniendo su paso

El leve sonido de un crujido se fue colando a través de sus oídos. Quinn frunció su ceño levemente mientras le daba una rápida mirada a Cipriano.

- **¿Es lo que creo que es?** – Quinn le pregunto al santo con rapidez

- **¿Dragones de tres cabezas? **– Leigthon pregunto bastante preocupada

- **No, peor que eso** – Cipriano le informo señalando tras ellas – **tornado, un horrible y gran tornado **

A los lejos vieron la forma de una nube embudo, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Los tres tragaron con fuerza al ver aquel enorme e imponente mostro que los asechaba. Sus corazones latían con rapidez, la tensión arterial les aumentaba, los vasos sanguíneos de los órganos importantes se ensanchan, mientras que los más pequeños perdían riego por unos instantes, les entraban más oxígeno en los pulmones, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

- **CORRAN** – Quinn grito con fuerza

Obedecieron la orden dada por la rubia. Corrieron a toda prisa en línea recta, pero de nada les sirvió ya que solo en cuestiones de segundos tenían aquel tornado pisándoles los pies. Podían sentir la fría brisa tocar sus cuerpos. Y entonces uno a uno fueron quedando atrapados dentro de las fuertes corrientes de aire. Podían escuchar un escalofriante silbido mientras que sus cuerpos eran sacudidos con violencia. El tornado siguió andando en línea recta hasta desaparecer como un fantasma, llevándose consigo a las tres personas que había atrapado en su interior.

- **Maldición **– se quejo Quinn con dolor, después de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo

- **Creo que tengo derrames internos** – Cipriano se quejo mientras se incorporaba – odio los tornados – miro todo a su alrededor – **oh genial, el laberinto del infierno** – susurro con enfado cuando vio a donde habían sido enviados

- **Leigthon **– Quinn la llamo mirando a su alrededor – **Leigthon ¿donde estas?** – insistió al no recibir respuesta por parte de la joven

- **Se la han llevado** – Cipriano le informo

- **Tenemos que ir por ella **

- **No podemos desviarnos de nuestra misión principal **

- **Esta sola, de segu… **

- **Ella tiene su propia misión que cumplir Uriel** – le informo a la rubia – **acaso no lo vez, no fue casualidad que nos enviaran ese tornado, Lucifer sabía perfectamente que ustedes dos vendrían y les preparo a cada una un prueba diferente, ella estará bien**

- **Apenas sabes controlar sus poderes **

- **Recuerda que es un ser único, confía en ella **

¿Confiar en ella? podía confiar en que Leigthon era capaz de hacer cosas verdaderamente grandes y extraordinarias, pero no podía confiar en su hermano Lucifer, estaba segura que este les había preparado las trampas más macabras que pudieran existir. Jugarías con sus mentes hasta enloquecerlas. Era demasiado arriesgado que Leigthon estuviera sola a merced de los buitres del infierno.

- **Rayos** – susurro Leigthon antes de comenzar a incorporase – **pero que** – miraba todo a su alrededor – **¿dónde demonios estoy?** – se pregunto con temor a conocer la respuesta

Leigthon se estaba situada sobre una colina rocosa. Iluminada únicamente por los destellos que emanaba el rio de lava que corría al fondo de dicha colina. Podía sentir como el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo, así como un horrible miedo se colaba por sus venas. Y como no tener miedo. Estaba sola, en medio de una colina con un rio de lava debajo de sus pies.

- **Bienvenida Leigthon** – escucho como alguien la saludad

Se giro con rapidez para ver de quien se trataba. Entonces vio como una la figura de Darker salía sigilosamente de entre la penumbra. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula en un intento de contener las ganas de lanzarse encima del joven y molerlo a golpe. Mantuvo su mirada fija en aquellos negros azabache que la desafiaban. No iba mostrarle ni una pizca de temor.

- **¿Qué sucede? De pronto te quedaste muda** – Darker le pregunto con sarcasmo

- **¿Dónde está mi madre? **

- **Tu hermosa progenitora ya no es asunto mío, mi señor Lucifer se ha hecho cargo de ella **– informo el joven acercándose despacio hacia la rubia – **yo tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar contigo **

- **Vete al diablo Darker **

- **Vaya, la dulce gatita ha sacado las garras, veamos cuánto dura ese coraje** – sentencio el joven mientras desenfundaba su espada

Sin dudarlo Leigthon también desenfundo su espada y avanzo lentamente hacia Darker. Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada mientras se asechaban mutuamente. El primero en lanzarse al ataque fue Darker, quien golpe con fuerza la espada de Leigthon, logrando que esta retrocediera un par de pasos. La rubia por un momento se sintió intimidada, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona que se encontraba en el rostro de su adversario, su timidez paso a ser rabia, y sin dudarlo se le regreso el golpe a Darker.

- **Nada mal, para una niña** – Darker halago a la rubia con un tono burlón

- **Aparte de malo, también eres machista** – Leigthon le replico

- **Que te puedo decir es parte de mi encanto **

- **Bueno, también tendremos que sumarle a tu lista, el hecho de que eres un idiota **

Aquellas palabras tuvieron en Darker el efecto esperado por la rubia. Ya que el joven se lanzo contra ella mandándole espadazos al derecho y al revés. Leigthon defendía de los ataques con agilidad, pero su atacante no le daba tregua en ningún momento, con ágil movimiento Darker logro tomar despojar a la rubia de su espada, sin perder el tiempo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la mando directamente al suelo casi inconsciente

- **Esto resulto ser mas fácil de lo que pensé** – el joven moreno alardeo mientras levantaba bruscamente a Leigthon – **hasta nunca, pequeña** – se despidió con una sínica sonrisa antes de enterrar su espada en el estomago de la rubia

Leigthon abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras sentía como un inmenso dolor recorría su cuerpo, dolor que se intensifico cuando Darker incrusto más a fondo su espada. La rubia miro fijamente los ojos marrones de su agresor, mientras sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando de apoco mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse considerablemente.

- **Entonces te volviste en un soldado de Dios, para salvarla** – Cipriano cuestiono un poco confuso

- **Era la única manera que tenía para regresar a su lado** – Quinn le explico – **luego que todo termino, mi padre me hizo arcángel nuevamente **

- **No si decirte que bien o que mal **

- **Te entiendo **

De repente notaron que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Se dieron una mirada inquisitiva, ambos eran muy consciente de que aquello no era normal y que solo significaba una cosa, "problemas". Desenfundaron sus espadas y se posicionaron espalda contra espalda.

- **¿Qué crees que manden esta vez? Gárgolas, dragones o centauros** – Cipriano pregunto bastante inquieto

- **¿Acaso importa? ninguno de los tres son buenos** – la rubia aseguro despacio

Antes de lo pensado Cipriano salió volando y se estrello duramente contra una de las paredes laterales. Quinn se acerco hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del santo, que permanecía en el suelo. De pronto comenzó a escuchar como una especie de tacones que se acercaban lentamente. La rubia miro por encima de su hombre derecho y vio como desde la oscuridad emergió la figura de una mujer vestida de rojo. Quinn agrando sus ojos enormemente, al reconocer de quien se trataban. Era Rachel, pero no lucia como siempre, la morena tenía una mirada oscura y siniestra, la cual era propia en los seres que carecen de un alma.

- **Rachel** – la rubia susurro sin poder creérselo

- **Hola amor, estaba esperándote** – la morena la saludo mientras se acercaba lentamente

- **No, tú no eres mi Rachel** – Quinn sentencio incorporándose y rápidamente la apunto con su espada – **no me engañaras **

- **No puedes matarme, yo conozco todas tus debilidades, puedo oler tu miedo** – le hizo saber a la rubia – **miedo a fracasar, miedo a perder lo que más amas, miedo a no ser perdonada **– se burlo cinismo

- **No le tengo miedo a nada** – Quinn aseguro antes de lanzarse contra aquel espectro

La espada de la rubia fue detenida con una sola mano por aquel espectro con forma física de Rachel y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo rompió la hoja de la espada como si de un simple juguete se tratara. Quinn abrió sus ojos ante lo sucedido, y lo próximo que sintió fue como la mano de Rachel se cerraba sobre su cuello, apretándolo con mucha fuerza, tanta que la hizo caer de rodillas.

- **No lo ves, tu miedo te hace débil** – la morena le susurro mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su cuello

- **No, no tengo miedo** – Quinn aseguro con bastante dificultad

- **Que lo niegues no significa que no sea verdad** – vio como la rubia seguía luchando por liberarse – **vamos Uriel, ríndete, será más fácil para ti** – le pidió con suavidad

- Quinn la miro fijamente a los ojos – **tengo miedo, miedo de que no me perdones** – admitió con dificultad – **pero no dejare que eso me detenga, no ahora** – sentencio con firmeza

Sin pensarlo Quinn incrusto en el pecho de aquel demonio el trozo de espada que había quedado en su mano, vio como este retrocedió lentamente un par de pasos y luego se volvió cenizas. La rubia respiro profundamente intentando despabilarse, miro a Cipriano que aun permanecía inconsciente, sin perder el tiempo se arrastro hasta el

- **Oye, tú despierta** – le pidió al santo moviéndolo ligeramente – **vamos bella durmiente **

- **Creo que tengo derrame interno** – Cipriano se quejo bastante adolorido – **¿Qué paso? **

- **Vencí mi propio miedo** – la rubia informo con una pequeña sonrisa

De pronto una luz blanca se abrió frente sus espaladas. Ambos giraron sus cabezas con rapidez y notaron que se trataba de un portal. El cual podría llevarlos directo hacia Rachel así como también podría ser una nueva trampa.

- **¿A dónde qué crees nos lleve?** – Cipriano pregunto un tanto escéptico

- **Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo** – Quinn le respondió ayudándolo a incorporarse – **vamos **– arrastro a Cipriano hacia el portal y sin ningún tipo de dudas lo cruzaron

Leigthon abrió sus ojos de golpe y sin pensarlo se incorporo con rapidez. Para sorpresa de la adolescente, ya no se encontraba en aquel suburbio escalofriante y caluroso. Ahora estaba en un hermoso lugar, cubierto por prados verdosos, arboles inmensos y frondosos. Manantiales de aguas cristalinas. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, parpadeo un par de veces intentando asegurarse de que aquello no era una ilusión óptica.

- **No es un truco Leigthon** – una voz aguda le hablo a sus espalda haciéndola que se girara con rapidez – **bienvenida al paraíso **

- **¿Quién eres tú? **

- **Soy Dios **

- **No, no puede ser** – se negó a creer lo que acaba de escuchar – **yo, ¿estoy muerta?**

- **Si **

- **Genial **

- **Pero eso no importa ahora **

- **Disculpa Dios, quizás para ti no importe, pero es mi vida, así que perdona si me inquieta el saber que me he muerto **

- **Debías morir, para poder cumplir con tu destino **

- **No comprendo, Quinn dijo que yo había nacido para guiar la batalla final, era mi destino ser la salvadora **

- **No, Lieg, tú naciste para hacer algo más grande que eso **

- **Más grande **

- **Les he mentido a todos mis hijos con respecto a los verdaderos motivos de tu nacimiento, vas hacer algo más que guiarlos en la batalla fina, tu sola ganaras dicha pelea, con simple hecho de levantar tu mano derecha **

- **Sigo sin comprender **

- **No naciste para servirme, naciste para tomar mi lugar **

- **¿Qué? **

Si antes Leigthon pensaba que su destino era absurdo y alrevesado, justo en ese preciso momento lo confirmaba por completo. Ya le había costado bastante creerse el cuento de que era un ser místico creado por el todopoderoso, como para que ahora el mismísimo Dios le dijera que en realidad había nacido para sucederlo en el trono.

- **No puedo creer lo que dice **

- **Sé que es difícil de creer **

- **¿Difícil? Es más que difícil, es imposible de creer** – adolescente tomo un bocado de aire – **¿Por qué? **

- **Una nueve era debe comenzar Lieg, una donde el mal haya sido erradicado a lo más mínimo, y un nuevo líder ocupe el trono de la sabiduría, uno joven **

- **¿Porque yo y no tu hijo? **

- **Mi hijo nació para curar al mundo del pecado, no para ser Dios** – le explico – **podría también elegir alguno de mis otros hijos, pero es ya lo hice una vez y la soberbia lo consumió**

- **Lo arrojaste al infierno por su sinceridad **

- **No, lo arroje al infierno por no saber amar, si me hubiera amado tanto como lo decía, hubiera amado a los mortales de igual manera** – Liegthon se quedo pensativa – **tú eres distinta, no estás hecha de mi esencia como Luzbel, estas hecha de la fuerza divina que habita en el corazón de los seres buenos, eres parecida a los ángeles y los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo eres mejor que ambos, eso te hace la candidata perfecta para tomar mi lugar**

- **¿Que pasara contigo? Desaparecerás como si nada **

- **Permaneceré en tú interior, justo en tu corazón, desde donde te dictare lo que debemos hacer, seres uno solo Leigthon, un nuevo Dios, un nuevo líder, será un nuevo comienzo tanto en la tierra como en el cielo **

- **Si acepto todo terminara **

- **Tendrás el poder infinito para terminarlo todo **

- **Entonces acepto **

Jesús declaró _"Yo puedo destruir el templo de Dios y en tres días levantarlo"_ esas palabras eran un clara muestra del sumo poder que tenía el hijo del hombre. Quien no temblaría ante ellas. Ahora Leigthon poseería un poder mucho más grande aun, y el cual le permitiría terminar con el mal y restaurar el orden del mundo entero.

- **Creo que entramos en la mente de Mary Poppins** – Cipriano exclamo mirando todo a su alrededor

- **Rachel tiene que estar en algún lugar** – Quinn susurro con un tono lleno de esperanza – **RACHEL** – grito comenzado a buscar a la morena por los alrededores de aquel bosque – **RACHEL, ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?**

Quinn logro divisar el cuerpo de la morena que se encontraba a lo lejos, lazando sobre el césped. Sin perder el tiempo la rubia corrió hasta donde se encontraba Rachel, quien permanecía inconsciente. La tomo entre sus brazos. Se veía tan indefensa y frágil.

- **Rachel, cielo, despierta** – la rubia le suplicaba moviéndola con suavidad

La morena fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Quinn, parpadeo un par de veces y de forma inmediata una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba ahí, Quinn había ido hasta el infierno a buscarla. Entonces fue cuando recordó su triste y cruel destino.

- **No, no** – la morena comenzó a negar mientras se removía inquieta – **no eres real, no eres real **

- **Calma cielo, por favor** – Quinn le suplico abrazándola con fuerza – **claro que soy real** – aseguro

- **Déjame, aléjate de mi** – empujo con fuerzas a la rubia logrando tirarla lejos de su cuerpo – **no te me acerques **– la amenazo mientras la apuntaba con la daga – **no te me acerques**

- **¿Qué demonios te sucede? **

- **Eres una ilusión, todo lo que veo u oigo no es real **– dijo intentando no romper en llanto – **quieren enloquecerme** – se lanzo contra Quinn, pero esta ágilmente logro detener su ataque

- **Rachel, calma, soy Quinn** – le susurro a la morena mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo – **por favor confía en mí** – intento besarla, pero esta se zafo de sus brazos y sin pensarlo le lanzo un cuchillazo que hizo a la rubia retroceder.

- **No importa lo que le digas Uriel, su mente está muy dañada, a este punto ya no sabe distinguir la realidad de la fantasía **

- **Debe haber algo que podamos hacer** – Quinn solo con un tono desesperado

- **Lo hay, pero necesito un poco de agua de ese manantial** – Cipriano le informo señalándole el riachuelo – **por favor, ve a buscarla **– le pidió suavemente

Sin pensarlo dos veces Quinn corrió en dirección del manantial antes señalado. Cipriano espero que la rubia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para luego acercarse lentamente a Rachel, quien seguía a la defensiva.

- **Muy bien, pequeña mortal, se bien cuál es el precio que debes pagar** – el santo le decía mientras se acercaba a ella cada vez mas – **y en verdad lamento lo que voy hacer **– con un rápido movimiento despojo a la morena de la daga y sin pensarlo se la incrusto en el pecho – **no luches** – susurro a su oído cuando esta empezó a removerse con desespero – **solo entrégate** – le pidió mientras despacio la posaba sobre el pasto

- **Aun no entiendo como **– las palabras de Quinn quedaron a media cuando vio lo acontecido – **¿Qué has hecho?** – pregunto sin podérselo creer – **eres un maldito** – sentencio con rabia antes de lanzarse contra Cipriano

- **Ey, ey, calma Uriel** – le pidió mientras la sujetaba con fuerza – **tenía que ser así, no había otra salida **

- **La mataste** – la rubia le grito con rabia

- **Y tú puedes regresarla **

- **¿Qué?**

- **Lucifer está jugando con ambas, pero puedes ganarle si te lo propones **

- **Pero regresarla de la muerte… **

- **Has cruzado el infierno entero por ella, créeme que traerla de regreso es lo más fácil que te puede tocar **

- Quinn miro el cuerpo inerte de Rachel – **¿Como lo hago?** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Solo dile que la amas **

- **Eso no… **

- **Confía en mí** – le pidió suavemente

Quinn miro al Santo no muy convencía, pero decidió confiar en sus palabras. Tomo un gran vacado de aire, luego se acerco hasta Rachel, nuevamente tomo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y miro su rostro preguntándose si utilizar unas simples palabras como, "te amo" serian suficiente para arrancarla de los brazos de la muerte. El amor es el sentimiento más grande del universo, "amar es reconocer tu alma en los ojos de otro", con solo mirar a esa persona, puedes imaginar una vida, sueños juntos, y sin dudarlo darías tu vida por ese ser amado.

- Quinn trago con fuerzas intentando retener su llanto – **Rachel cuando estoy contigo sólo existe amor en mi corazón; el tiempo me da igual, pues me haces flotar por un paraíso de ilusiones de donde nunca más quisiera regresar** – acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de la morena – **quizás no sea la persona perfecto para ti, porque no he sabido darte lo que tú mereces, pero quiero que estés segura de que mi amor por ti es más que inmenso que el infinito, eres más que mi propia vida, eres mi plenitud y la bella razón por la cual desee constantemente lanzarme al vacio en desgracia** – deposito un tierno beso en sus labios – **te amo mi amor gracias por ser la mujer más buena de este mundo, gracias por cruzarte en mi camino, y gracias por amarme en todo momento** – se abrazo con fuerza a ese pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

- **Quinn **

- La rubia se separo cuando escucho aquella voz que tanto amaba – **Rachel, regresaste **– anuncio sin poder creérselo

- **Si, regrese** – repitió la morena mientras sonreía levemente

- **Te amo** – la rubia le susurro antes de atrapar sus labios y dejar un apasionado beso – **te amo, te amo** – le repetía sin dejar de besarla

- **Yo también te amo** – Rachel le aseguro con ternura

- **¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que funcionaria? **– Quinn le pregunto al hombre que se encontraba a su lado

- **Conoces algo más fuerte y puro que el amor verdadero** – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara – **ustedes nacieron para estar juntas, eso no lo duden nunca**

Si era muy cierto lo dicho por Cipriano, no hay fuerza más poderosa que el amor verdadero. Y sin duda alguna lo que existía entre ambas era un amor verdadero. Ese tipo de amor que es capaz de iluminar al mundo y conceder milagros inesperados. Los dictámenes del amor son irrevocables, por muchas trampas que se le ponga en medio y distancias. Las almas que nacieron para estar juntas siempre se encontraran en el sendero de la iluminación.

- **Buen trabajo Darker** – Lucifer felicito al joven mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Leigthon – **por un momento dude que tu capacidad, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado **

- **Me crearon para esto mi señor, fue un placer haber cumplido con mi tarea** – Darker aseguro intentando sonar humilde

- **Te recompensare como mereces** – Lucifer le aseguro – **por ser tan fiel **

- **Espero que dicha recompensa lo salve de su triste destino **

Se giraron con rapidez al escuchar la voz que había hablado. Se quedaron sorprendido al encontrarse con Leigthon para a sus espaldas. La rubia sonreía con tranquilidad mientras los miraba con serenidad. Ya no parecía aquella adolescente insegura de sí misma. Algo había cambiado en su interior.

- **No es posible, yo te mate** – Darker le aseguro bastante impresionado

- **Vas a necesitar mucho más que una simple puñalada para acabar conmigo** – Leigthon le aseguro despacio – **en cambio yo, con el solo tronar de mis dedos puedo acabar contigo **

Darker abrió sus ojos al escuchar la declaración de Liegthon, quien sin dudarlo, trono los dedos de su mano derecha y voló en mil pedazos al joven demonio. Dejando a Lucifer completamente sorprendido.

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya** – Lucifer exclamo con sarcasmo – **veo que Dios te dio más poder del que imagine **

- **Hizo más que eso, me dio su trono** – Leigthon le informo – **estas ante el nuevo líder supremo del reino de los cielos **

- **Te cedió su trono a t, la hija de una simple mortal** – Lucifer cuestiono con desprecio

- **La hija de una santa, estoy hecha de la fuerza divina que habita en el corazón de los seres buenos, soy diez veces mejor que tu y puedo destruirte en solo segundos **

- **Adelante Dios, destruye a tu hijo **

- **No Lucifer, tú ya no eres mi hijo, has sido un niño muy malo, y tu castigo será ver tu reino hecho polvo, por lo siglos de los siglos **

- **En serio, crees que porque ahora mi padre habita dentro de ti, puedes destruir todo mi reino y mis legiones en solo segundos **

- **Mírame hacerlo **

Lucifer sintió como un frio metal se cerró alrededor de sus muñecas, dio una rápida mirada y noto las cadenas de titanio que lo sujetaban con fuerza, volvió a mirar a Leigthon, y esta le sonrió con grandeza. Estaba atrapado, Dios lo había capturado de la manera más tonta que podía existir y por primera vez después de muchos siglos volvió a sentir miedo.

- **No puedes hacerme esto** – sentencio mirando a Leigthon de forma desafiante – **yo soy Lucifer, el rey de las tinieblas **

- **Y yo soy Dios, el omnipotente, creador del universo** – la rubia le respondió con firmeza – **quien va a destruir tu reinado y acabara con todos tus seguidores**

Leigthon se despidió con una simple sonrisa para luego desaparecer ante los incrédulos ojos de Lucifer. De pronto un fuerte terremoto comenzó a mover el suelo firme y a derrumbar todo. Lucifer intento zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban pero le resulto inútil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí y ver como todo su reino se venía abajo.

- **¿Qué demonios sucede?** – Quinn cuestiono sintiendo el suelo moverse

- **Nada bueno, así que debemos irnos** – Cipriano les informo

- **Espera, no podemos irnos sin Leigthon** – la rubia le recordó

- **Tengo el leve presentimiento Uriel que todo esto es gracias a ella, ahora vamos **

- **No me iré sin mi hija** – Rachel sentencio con firmeza

- **Tu hija ya debe estar fuera del infierno, así que vamos** – vio la duda marcada en el rostro de ambas mujeres – **confíen en mi, por favor**

- **De acuerdo, vamos** – Quinn sentencio con firmeza – **salgamos de aquí** – le pidió a Rachel con suavidad mientras entrelazaba sus mano con la suya

El éxtasis del acero, de la piel, de la ira. Era todo lo que se consumía en aquella batalla campal que se estaba librando entre los ángeles y demonios. Ambos bandos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Uno a uno iban cayendo tanto ángeles como demonios. De pronto una luz blanca, y cegadora, arraso con las miles de legiones demoniacas en solo segundos. Confusión era lo que rondaba en la mente de los ángeles sobrevivientes. Se miraban los unos a los otros buscando alguna explicación.

- **¿Quien hizo esto?** – Miguel pregunto en susurro

- **Fui yo** – anuncio Leigthon con firmeza

Como toda una suprema la joven rubia se fue abriendo paso entre las legiones de ángeles. Un aura brillante emanaba de su ser. Se veía tan segura, tan decidida, tan alta. Que a todos los presentes les era imposible no sentir devoción por ella. Miguel parpadeo un par de veces intentando creerse lo que sus ojos veían

- **Padre **– Miguel susurro arrodillándose ante la joven

- **Has sabido reconocer a tu creador hijo mío** – Leigthon sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro del arcángel – **eso muestra tu lealtad**

- **Es imposible no reconocer esa aura tan brillante que posee **

- **Miguel, no soy el mismo Dios que has conocido, ahora somos dos en uno, el más sabio vive dentro de mí, me heredo su trono **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque para eso me creo **– miro a los demás ángeles – **el Dios que conocieron se ha marchado, pero me dejo a mí como su nuevo líder, y no lo hizo al azar, lo hizo porque fui creada para sustituirlo en su trono, tienen un nuevo líder, un nuevo padre, un nuevo Dios, tienen que aceptarlo e inclinarse ante mí, el que no lo haga, sabe cuál es la pena** – les informo

Todos y cada uno de los ángeles ahí presente, se inclino ante su nuevo líder. Marcando así el inicio de una nueva era, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Satisfacción era lo que quedaba en el corazón de Leigthon al ver que los ángeles la aceptaban como lo que era, el nuevo líder.

- **Te dije que lo siento** – Quinn se disculpo una vez más con Rachel mientras la seguía hacia el interior de la casa

- **Quinn no es el momento, ahora solo quiero encontrar a mi hija** – la morena le dijo sin detener su paso

- **Pero Rach… **

- **Mejor no la hagas enojar **

- **Leig** – exclamo aliviada al encontrarse con su hija esperándola en la sala – **estaba tan preocupada** – susurro abrazándola con fuerza – **¿Dónde estabas?**

- **Poniéndole punto y fin a todo **

Rachel le dio una mirada curiosa a Quinn, quien simplemente levanto sus hombros haciéndole ver que tampoco entendía nada de lo que Leigthon había dicho

- **¿A que te refiere? **

- **A que todo termino madre** – la adolescente le informo a su progenitora con una pequeña sonrisa – **la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno ha terminado, con la balanza a nuestro favor **

- **¿Que paso con ya sabes quien?** – Quinn pregunto con cierto temor

- **Esta encadenado, en la ruinas del que una vez fue su reino y pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda librarse de esas cadenas **

- **¿Cuanto tiempo? **

- **Siglos **

- **Entonces supongo que podemos retomar nuestras vidas desde donde la dejamos** – Rachel pregunto esperanzada – **porque aun tienes unas velas que soplar**

- **Tengo que irme** – Leigthon le hizo saber despacio

- **¿Como que irte? **

- **Dios se ha retirado, y me heredo su trono **

- **¿Qué?, Eso no puede ser **– Rachel negó de forma inmediata – **tu, naciste para ganar la batalla final **

- **No, naci para ser Dios **

- **Tu lo sabias** – la morena le pregunto durante a Quinn – **sabias de que se trataba todo esto **

- **Por supuesto que no** – Quinn le informo con rapidez

- **Nadie lo sabia, solo el todopoderoso** – la joven les aseguro despacio – **madre** – tomo las manos de su progenitora – **es mi destino, y tengo que cumplir con el**

- **Y yo pierdo a mi hija** – Rachel anuncio con su voz completamente quebrada

- **No vas a perderme, siempre estaré a tu lado, en tu corazón en tus pensamientos** – le susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos – **eres la mujer mas bondadosa y valiente que existe y futuro hijo será muy afortunado de tenerte como madre** – le aseguro con una tierna sonrisa luego miro a Quinn – **y en cuanto a ti, mas te vale que la cuides y la hagas feliz, porque estaré ocupada, pero eso no me impedirá regresar aquí y reprenderte si la haces sufrir** – amenazo a la rubia

- **Descuida, la cuidare** – Quinn le aseguro con una gran sonrisa

- **Te amo Leig** – Rachel exclamo aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su hija

- **Yo también te amo, madre** – aseguro la joven antes de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la morena

- **Oye, antes de que te vayas, puedes… **

- **Se lo que vas a pedir **– Leigthon interrumpió a Quinn – **y la respuesta es si** – le hizo saber con una sonrisa divertida

El cuerpo de Quinn fue cubierto por una brillante luz blanca, que luego se fue apagando de apoco. Rachel abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida. No podía creerlo, el cuerpo de Quinn había cambiado, ya no lucia como una joven de 25 años, ahora se veía como una mujer de 38 años.

- **Genial **– Quinn exclamo mientras miraba sus manos – **gracias** – le agradeció a Leigthon con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Considéralo un regalo** – la joven miro a su progenitora – **por los sacrificios que has tenido que hacer **

Sin más palabras, sin más despedidas, Leigthon desapareció antes los ojos de aquellas dos mujeres que suspiraron con nostalgia cuando la figura de la adolescente ya no se encontraba frente a ellas. Rachel miro a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado y le sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

- **Así que querías envejecer** – le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

- **No, quería estar a la par con tu edad** – Quinn le susurro despacio – **de ahora en adelante, si envejeceremos juntas **

- **Te amo Quinn** – la morena le susurro con ternura pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – **y estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado **

- **Yo también te amo, y estoy feliz de haber regresado** – la rubia aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

Rachel sonrió antes de cerrar por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios de los de Quinn. Uniéndose en un beso lleno de ternura y pasión. El saber que todo había acabado para bien, hacia que una sensación de tranquilidad recorriera sus cuerpos. Ahora solo estaban ellas y ese inmenso amor que las unía en cuerpo y alma.

Porque el amor es un detonante, cuando lo tenemos se desencadena en nosotros un deseo de luchar, de seguir adelante cuando nuestras fuerzas nos abandonan y la voluntad necesaria para no renunciar a nuestros sueños aún cuando el camino es una cuesta casi imposible de remontar.

El amor le da sentido a la vida y nos ayuda a soportar ciertos momentos en los cuales la dificultad amenaza con destrozarnos el cuerpo y el ánimo. Además, nos brinda consuelo como un bálsamo en la herida y nos ayuda a pasar esos momentos de angustia en que parece que todo terminará y no resistiremos.

_Del vientre de una mujer común nació el hijo del hombre para curar al mundo de pecado. Del vientre de una santa nació un nuevo Dios, para sustituir al que se retiraba porque su era había finalizado_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**


	11. Epilogue - A Life Together

**Light and Dark 2 **

**Epilogue **

**A Life Together**

_El amor es la unión, el encuentro orgásmico de la muerte y la vida, el pacto de tregua entre el cielo y el infierno, el comienzo de vida justa y plena_

- **NO, NO, NO** – gritaba con desespero

- **Rachel, cielo, calma** – Quinn le suplicaba mientras la sujetaba con fuerza – **solo fue una pesadilla **– aseguro intentando calmarla

- **Quinn ¿Qué paso? **– la morena pregunto agitada

- **Tuviste una pesadilla **

- **Rayos, fue muy real **

- **Lo se **

- **Quinn, esto no esta bien **

- **Rachel, sabes bien que las pesadillas que estas teniendo son la secuela por lo que te hizo Lucifer **

- **Pero han pasado años y aun persisten, aparte que son muy reales **

- **Son pesadillas **

- **Lamento haberte despertado **

- **Ya estaba despierta** – la rubia anuncio señalando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche – **le tocaba su alimento**

- **Acordamos que seria yo quien la alimentaria esta vez **

- **Te veías muy tranquila durmiendo, que no quise despertarte **

- **Eres un verdadero ángel** – Rachel le susurro con ternura

- **Si que lo soy** – Quinn le aseguro recostándose a su lado para abrazarla – **muy bien señora Fabray, todavía nos quedan unas cuantas horas de sueño, así que aprovechémoslas **

- **Me parece perfecto **

Rachel sonrió con timidez luego se acomodo un poco más cerca del cuerpo de Quinn mientras mantenían sus miradas conectadas y antes de que la rubia pudiera notarlo, atrapo sus labios en un beso que estaba cargado de pasión. Quinn gimió levemente cuando sintió la invasión en su boca por parte de traviesa lengua de cierta morena y dicho acto hizo que se impulsara un poco más hacia delante.

- **Cuando dije que aprovecháramos** – Quinn susurro sobre los labios de la morena – **me refería a dormir**

- **Si, eso lo podemos hacer también** – Rachel aseguro con una traviesa sonrisa antes de profundizar aquel beso

La luz del sol comenzaba a notarse Iluminando sus cuerpos entrelazados. Tenían horas despiertas, recordando todo lo habían hecho durante esos años que ya habían trascurrido en sus vidas. Después de que la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno terminara. No sabían lo que el mañana les traería. Lo único que ambas sabían era que se tenía la una a la otra y solo eso importaba, porque era más que suficiente. También sabían que el camino iba ser largo de recorres, que habían montañas de por medio, pero no les importaba, porque las escalarían un paso a la vez y juntas.

- **Te amo** – Quinn susurro en su oído con un suavidad – **nunca me cansare de decirlo **

- **Ni yo de escucharlo** – Rachel aseguro tomando su mano para dejar un tierno beso – **¿eres feliz, cierto?**

- **Claro que soy feliz, más de lo que puedes imaginar** – tomo un poco de aire – **veo la vida que hemos construido, y no puedo evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de lo perfecta y maravillosa que es** – miro a la morena a los ojos – **nacimos para estar juntas Rach, eso no indudable, estamos unidas por el amor y perpetuadas por el destino **

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso. Poco a poco se fueron fundiéndose en su propio mar de ternura. Ambas se sentían como en el cielo en aquel momento. Se separaron de manera lenta para mirarse a los ojos, unieron sus frentes mientras una tierna sonrisa se posaba en sus rostros.

- **Mami **– una pequeña vocecita llamo la atención de ambas mujeres

- **Oye amiguito que haces despierto** – Quinn le pregunto a su pequeño que permanecía en la puerta de la habitación

- **Tengo hambre** – anuncio el pequeño mientras se acercaba – **mucha hambre**

- **Pues, eso debemos arreglarlo** – Rachel exclamo antes de salir de la cama – **vamos Alex** – tomo a su pequeño en brazos

De pronto por el comunicador se escucho el fuerte llanto de un bebe. Quinn no puedo evitar sonreír con diversión. Parecía como si sus pequeños estuvieran programados para levantarse al mismo tiempo. Rachel suspiro con pesadez mientras le daba una mirada inquisidora a su esposa

- **Descuida, yo iré** – la rubia informo saliendo de la cama – **que comience la rutina **– susurro antes de salir de la habitación

Quinn cruzo la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña hija, la cual se encontraba parada sobre la baranda de su cuna, mirando hacia la pared y riéndose bastante divertida. La rubia se acerco a su pequeña para tomarla entre sus brazos.

- **¿Otra vez riéndote sola Jenny? **

- **Ven, ven** – susurro la pequeña mientras señalaba hacia la pared

- Quinn miro el lugar al cual su hija señalaba – **claro, ya entendí** – susurro con cansancio – **sea, lo que sea que estés viendo, por favor ignóralo, por los momentos** – le pidió antes de salir de la habitación

Rachel observaba como Alex devoraba su cereal. No le cabía la más mínima duda que su pequeño en verdad tenía hambre, su sonrisa se hizo más grande aun cuando vio a Quinn cruzar la puerta con su pequeña Jenny. Esa niña sin duda alguna le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- **Dame a mi nena** – Rachel exigió arrancando a la pequeña de los brazos de su otra madre – **quien es mi nena, quien es mi nena** – le preguntaba a la pequeña mientras llenaba su rostro con besos

- **Una vez mas la encontré riéndose sola** – Quinn le informo a su esposa mientras se servía una taza de café

- **¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? **

- **Sinceramente no lo se **

- **¿Que tiene de malo que se ría sola?** – Alex cuestiono con curiosidad

- **Debido a ciertas experiencias que tu madre y yo tuvimos en el pasado, el hecho de que tu hermana se ría sola, puede significar algo importante, así como también puede que no sea nada** – Quinn le explico a su pequeño

- **¿Algo como que? **

- **Algo como que aun estas muy pequeño para entenderlo** – Rachel intervino en la conversación – **ahora termina de comer**

- **Si hablan de fantasmas, debo decirles que eso no existe** – el pequeño Alex les aseguro a sus madres con una sonrisa traviesa

- **Un día te contare una historia, Alex** – Quinn susurro despacio – **un día te contare una historia**

Desde aquel día cuando todo termino y comenzó nuevamente. Ambas prometieron que nunca les ocultarían la verdad de todo su pasado a sus hijos. Claro llegaron al acuerdo de que les revelarían lo sucedido cuando tuvieran una edad adecuada para entender de lo que les hablaban. Habían elegido el camino de la sinceridad y el amor, sin más mentiras, sin más engaños y sobretodo sin más miedos.

- **Alex date prisa, recuerda que tienes un partido al cual acudir** – Rachel anuncio entrando a la habitación de su pequeño – **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto cuando vio a su pequeño sentando en medio de su cama

- **No quiero ir** – Alex anuncio con un tono triste

- **¿Porque? **

- **No soy muy bueno en el béisbol **

- **Tienes fallas, pero eso no significa que no seas bueno** – la morena le aseguro mientras se sentaba a su lado

- **Mama, la pelota siempre se me cae** – le recordó a su progenitora – **y todos mis compañeros se molestan conmigo por eso **

- **Cielo, porque falles una vez, no significa te vas a rendir** – tomo a su pequeño y lo sentó sobre sus piernas – **escucha, conozco a una persona que tenia miedo del poder que tenia su hija, pensó que si la alejaba de su realidad, esta nunca lo descubriría, que siempre permanecería adormecido** – tomo un poco de aire – **luego la misma vida le hizo darse cuenta de que no importara cuantas cortinas de humo pusiera en el camino, eso no iba a cambiar nada, su hija tenia un destino que cumplir, de una u otra manera lo tuvo que cumplir** – sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – **y si tan solo esa persona hubiera entendido eso, si tan solo hubiera alentado a su hija, quizás muchas cosas malas no hubieran pasado, fue egoísta, pero no con mala intención, sino porque tenia miedo de perder lo que mas amaba **

- **No entiendo lo que me dices **

- Rachel sonrió divertida – **lo que quiero decirte es que tienes un gran potencial Alex** – le aseguro con suavidad y puso su mano en el pecho de su hijo – **aquí muy adentro de ti, esta ese poder, solo que tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo **

- **¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? **

- **Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo **

- **Esa persona de la que hablabas era hija tuya **

- **Un día te contare una historia Alex** – la morena susurro despacio – **un día te contare una historia **

- **Porque mi madre y tú siempre dicen eso y nunca hablan** – el pequeño cuestiono frunciendo su ceño levemente

- **Oigan, ya es tarde y no se si lo recuerdan, pero tenemos un partido al que asistir** – Quinn les recordó entrando a la habitación – **así que vamos**

- **Oye mami, tengo un poder muy grande** – Alex le aseguro a la rubia con entusiasmo

- **Que bien, ese es mi hijo** – Quinn felicito a su pequeño mientras chocaba su mano con la de este – **ahora hazme el favor de vigilar a tu hermana que esta en la sala** – le pidió mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa

- **Claro **– Alex acepto y salió de la habitación casi corriendo

- **Le has contado algo de tu ya sabes que** – Quinn interrogo a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella

- **Solo le dije algo pequeño** – Rachel anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa – **no entendió muy bien de lo que hablaba, creo **

- **¿Tienes miedo? **

- **No, eso lo que, no me acostumbro a no tener a Leigthon en mi vida **

- **Te entiendo** – acerco a la morena a su cuerpo – **sabes bien, que ella no ha muerto verdad, esta allá arriba, cumpliendo con su destino** – miro fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos marrones – **así como nosotras estamos aquí abajo, cumpliendo con el nuestro **

- **Lo se **

- **Te amo **

- **Eso también lo se** – la morena aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **y también te amo **

Rachel sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su esposa, se abrazaron fuertemente. Segundos después se miraron a los ojos, y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, minutos después se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

- **OIGAN, VAMOS, NECESITO MOSTRAR MI PODER** – Alex grito con fuerza desde la parte inferior de la casa – **VAMOS, VAMOS **

- **Ese niño si que es encantador** – Quinn susurro un tanto divertida

- **Salió de ti, así que no puedes quejarte** – Rachel le recordó antes de salir de la habitación

- **Hay ampárame Dios, porque lo voy a necesitar** – la rubia exclamo entre dientes mientras seguía los pasos de su esposa

Qué sentido ha tenido todo esto, es difícil saberlo, yo diría que fue una prueba para tanto para Rachel como para Quinn, y no lo hicieron nada mal, pelearon contra el bien, el mal, los ángeles, los demonios, el destino y contra el propio Dios, tomaron sus propias decisiones, eligieron el amor, y no es ese el sentido de todo. No hay duda los finales son duros, aunque por otra parte nada acaba del todo nunca, verdad.

_Si no has conocido el amor, te lo has perdido. Naciste, viviste y moriste, pero perdiste la oportunidad de amar. Te has equivocado tremendamente, totalmente, absolutamente, has perdido el intervalo entre las dos notas. Ese intervalo que es el pináculo más alto, la experiencia suprema_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** simplemente gracias a todos. Que dios los cuide y los bendiga siempre


End file.
